Cujo V - The Son Also Rises
by Gone2Far
Summary: Five-0 is once again beset by chaos - or the son of chaos. In any case, Steve is again plagued by those he cares about who may or may not return the sentiment.
1. The Smell of Jolly Ranchers and Failure

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 1

 **Here's a short one to start. This story is pretty much a continuation of Cujo IV which left a lot of stuff dangling.** **Intended to complete this before beginning to post but, as usual, am too impatient to do so and, considering the current political atmosphere, I think some distraction is needed.**

 **Imaginary Beta is responsible for any booboos. SPNGran is serving more in the capacity of 'butt kicker' for this first chapter. It was greatly needed.**

 **Disclaimer: No money was made and no animals were harmed in the writing of this tale. People however were greatly endangered.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **The Smell of Jolly Ranchers and Failure**

Cujo yawned and stretched; fangs flashing in the light that poured onto the desktop. He sat up and blinked at the sunshine warming the spot on which he lay. _There's nothing to do,_ he thought.

All the mice, lizards, and bugs had already been caught and eaten. With all the extra hunters around these days, game has been pretty scarce.

 _There aren't even any humans here to pet me!_ thought the gloomy feline.

Earlier, the tall man, (his own human) had yelled words and then all the humans had run out the door _. Nothing was even chasing them!_

Now, only the noisy little cats and their mother are here but she is in a bad mood and the little cats are annoying. The one that's the color of the sky when water falls down had jumped up onto the box with him and sat staring expectantly; looking for trouble – as usual.

 _My tail is not a toy!_ growled Cujo to the little intruder who'd immediately pounced on the furry appendage. Long ago, Five-0's rodent control officer had claimed the top of this box as part of his territory. Actually, everything here at the place with shiny ground is his territory but only his mate, (and of course the tall man), are allowed to sit on this box. The tall man didn't often sit on it though. He usually sat behind it on the thing that rolls and squeaks. Sometimes, in the biggest room, the humans had used the rolling squeaky things to play. They sat on them and then chased a paper ball with big sticks that had straw or strings on the ends. He ran after the paper ball too but they laughed at him and shooed him away. He hates to be laughed at! _I am much better at chasing paper balls than they are!_ thought Cujo right before he was abruptly pulled back into the present by the sharp little teeth clamped onto his tail.

As usual, his warning had made no impression on the grey kitten who'd happily sunk his fangs into the wonderful new toy. With an indignant squawk the tail began to wave furiously about which, of course, made it even more fun.

Thought the owner of the tail, _This is the most annoying of all the little cats! It always finds me no matter how well I hide! I must make it go away!_

Cujo took a lazy swipe at the grey puffball to get it to stop but that just made it jump on top of him and start to bite his ears.

 _Alright! That's it!_ growled Five-0's rodent control officer. _It's time to teach this little cat a lesson!_

Rising to his feet Cujo hissed loudly and was just about to give his son a smart swat when the most beautiful of all cats sprang onto the desk and with claws sheathed, slapped him hard across his face.

 _Hey! I didn't do anything!_ he squawked in surprise at his mate. _She hits hard!_

The tabby gave him a look he recognized from past experience which meant, _'Don't try that again if you know what's good for you!'_

The sleek red female, Queen Liliuokalani as she is formally known, sat staring at him darkly then turned to chirp at her mischievous son. The kitten immediately abandoned his attack on his father's ears. The red tabby jumped gracefully off the desk top and her son obediently followed her. The feisty kitten had no idea he'd barely avoided a lesson in cat culture - 'Don't mess with a tomcat, (especially your father), if he doesn't want you to.'

On the floor beside the desk, Lili paused to carefully inspect her offspring then ran her sandpaper tongue over his face before chirping again and turning to go out the door. He followed on her heels, having learned long ago to mind his mother's instructions. She is tough. All the cats, big and small, minded her. The kitten also learned that his father is pretty much all hiss and no bite. Of all the cats, he is the most fun to climb on and annoy.

Cujo, nose still smarting from his mate's slap, sat staring forlornly as she and his son trotted out to the hallway.

 _Everything is different now! Since the noisy little cats came she spends more time with them than me!_ His beautiful mate also wasn't interested in doing the 'wonderful thing' anymore. The thing that makes him feel even better than the dried leaves his human sometimes gives him. The thing that makes him feel like he's being petted all over his body by many paws at the same time. The thing that's maybe even better than eating little fishes. (He still hadn't decided though - _the little fishes are really good_!)

 _My female hasn't been fun for many, many, times of dark and light. The little cats eat my food and then climb all over me. If I growl at them to stop she gets mad at me. It's all different now._ With a discouraged sigh, he plopped onto his side and began to bat idly at the few pieces of bent metal he'd managed to pull out of the thing that wouldn't tip over anymore. His human had made it somehow impossible to spill everything out onto the shiny ground. Try as he might, he couldn't push it off of the top of the big box. The other thing with the little sticks in it could still be tipped over but he'd already done that. The little sticks were fun because they made more noise than the metal things when they landed. There weren't as many of them but it was fun to watch the tall man talk to himself while he picked up all the little sticks. Sometimes his human would even say the name he recognized as his own but he didn't think it was said in a good way. Oh, well, it was still entertaining to watch the tall man crawl around looking for the little sticks that had hidden under the big box when they'd landed on the shiny ground.

Sometimes he could find other things to push onto the ground. One time on the big box that belonged to the loud man he'd found a round thing with little lumps wrapped in crackly paper in it. He'd pushed the round thing off then he'd chased all the crackly lumps that had fallen out of it. There were so many of them and they were all different colors and smells! They smelled like fruit and Cujo had come to the conclusion that they were probably treats for humans. He bit into one but it didn't taste very good because it was sour. Humans eat strange things.

Like other times, the loud man had yelled and chased him. The loud man didn't really run all that fast but he was always good for a game of chase . . . and words. Actually, there were some words he used a lot: 'evil', 'little', 'bastard'. That's what the loud man calls him so maybe they are part of his name? Does having many words in your name mean that you are more important than cats or humans with only one name? _If that's so, then I am very important!_ thought Cujo.

He sat on his human's desk top and stared into space. The little cat had tired him out. He lazily considered exploring the loud man's room to see if there was anything to push off the big box. Of course, he'd have to get by the noisy little cats without getting pounced on. If they did pounce on him, he'd have to scold them and then his mate would get mad at him again. _Probably not worth it,_ he sighed as he thought of his beautiful mate whose fur looks like the sky just before the dark comes. Her eyes are the color of new grass. She is the most beautiful of all cats but she is also kind of mean sometimes, especially when he tries to scold the noisy little cats. She hasn't been much fun since they came. Maybe it will change if they leave. Are they ever going to leave?

Cujo is still pondering the mysteries of his female, (unbeknownst to him some of the same mysteries pondered upon my mates of other species as well); when he hears the door to the big room outside open. Familiar footsteps tapped along in his direction. The hair on his tail immediately fuzzed-up and he growled.

Glancing around his human's room, he sees nowhere to run. He'll have to make his stand here!

…..

The only things evident in the suffocatingly hot Quonset hut were the rusted pieces of abandoned machinery embedded into the oily packed earth that served as its floor.

The bust had been a bust. Their intel was wrong and the WWII era corrugated structure is empty rather than filled with smugglers and their cargo. Dust motes danced in light leaking through grimy windows high up on its walls. Besides the smell of dirt and machine oil, the air in the old metal building was thick with the scent of failure.

Steve unfastened his TAC vest to let it hang loosely off one shoulder. The others had done much the same. With no need for them it was far too hot in here to keep that extra layer on. Tired, overheated and disappointed, the team straggled back toward their vehicles. The 'all clear' had been officially declared and their back-up, SWAT and HPD teams, were gathered in the adjacent parking area.

Taking a last, disgusted look around the empty space, Steve shook his head and snorted his disappointment then walked toward the door he'd kicked in only minutes before.

"Don't even!" he warned over his shoulder to Danny. He knew his partner would have something to say about the informant whose trustworthiness would make even Sang Min seem like a paragon of credibility.

Danny's only response was a smirk as they exited into the bright sunlight of a broiling Hawaiian afternoon. Not finding the bad guys was disappointing but maybe not getting shot at made up for it. At least Steve had waited for back-up this time.

Intending to join the knot of uniformed personnel gathered in the middle of the parking lot, they'd taken only two steps into the open when the crack of a rifle split the silence.

 ***5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0***

 **Have four chapters completed and will try to update weekly. Would love to hear what you think of this first chapter.**


	2. Bitten

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 2

 **Here's another short one. It wasn't as complete as I thought it was so it took longer than planned to post it. You don't have to say it. I know I'm a screw-up!**

 **SPNGran read it and made corrections before it was re-written for the umpteenth time. Remaining errors belong to Imaginary Beta. You know how she is.**

 **Disclaimer: Unless some random fairy godmother beats the crap out of reality with her magic wand, I only get paid for this in my fantasies.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Bitten**

Something bit him on the leg – hard. Feet taken out from under him, he hit the ground right before a hundred-eighty pounds of muscle crashed atop him.

Face down in the dirt, the detective spit out, "Get offa me!"

"Stay down!" growled his partner close enough that breath tickled the hairs in his ear.

"I said get offa me, you ox! I can't breathe!"

"I said stay down! We're out in the open!" Another round bit into the earth only inches from their heads; kicking up pea sized bits of crushed rock that stung when they hit skin.

"On the roof at ten o'clock!" they heard Chin call out the coordinates of the building next door as the sound of return gunfire rent the air.

"He's moving!" yelled Kono.

The sound of footsteps pounded across the gravel as the cousins and several HPD and SWAT members took off after the shooter.

Danny felt Steve gather himself in preparation to joining the pursuit but there was no need when Kono's voice rang out from the other side of the small building, "Five-O! You're under arrest!"

After another moment, Chin finally called out the official all clear – the second of the day. Hopefully, it held more truth than had that first declaration.

"We're good, buddy." said Steve as he rolled off the body beneath him. Kneeling beside him to check for damage, "You've been hit", announced Five-0's leader as spotted the small puddle of red on the ground below his partner's leg.

"Yah think! was the angry reply as the detective turned over and struggled to a sitting position. Looking down and seeing the hole in his trouser leg and the dark stain that spread outward from it he groaned, "Dammit! These are my new pants!"

The SEAL had shrugged off his only halfway-fastened TAC vest then quickly removed his over-shirt. "Maybe the guy did you a favor." he muttered as he balled-up the chambray fabric and pressed it to the wound on his partner's thigh. "These are as ugly and impractical as all your others."

"Says the man who, never in his lifetime, is gonna win any award for the way he dresses unless it comes from the fashion division of _Guns and Ammo_." grumped Danny, breath catching when Steve pressed harder on the makeshift compress.

"I gotta get a better look at this." announced the SEAL. Using the wicked looking knife he was never without he pulled away the bandage and sliced at the fabric below it.

"Hey!" protested the detective. "Now they're totally wrecked! I coulda maybe had 'em fixed!"

Frowning at the wound that looked to be a deep grove across the top of Danny's thigh, Steve noted that though the flow had slowed it was still bleeding. "Looks like your leg might be fixable, the bullet only creased it. You're right about the pants; they're a goner. You need to trash 'em and hire a consultant to tell you how to dress for work in Hawaii."

"You've gotten me shot yet again and you're still bitching about my clothing choices!"

"It's not that bad, D. You'll just have an interesting scar to illustrate one of your long-winded and much too detailed stories."

Snapped Danny, "The only detail needed is that I was in your company. They can just fill in the blanks!"

"You don't have to thank me for saving your life or anything." said Steve rolling his eyes and pressing again on the makeshift bandage which made his partner hiss in pain.

"Thank you for saving . . ." began the detective, his words dripping incredulity. "If you'd listened to me in the first place and not even dragged us here on the word of a guy who'd probably smoked a key of ganja and would make even Sang Min seem like a boy scout . . ." Here, the detective paused, "But maybe I'm the stupid one."

"I'll go along with you on that, yeah." said Steve pressing more firmly on the shirt/bandage which made the blonde yelp and glower even more fiercely at what he was sure was a deliberate move to shut him up.

Letting out a deep breath, the detective's demeanor calmed a bit. "You know, I'm coming around on the whole Hawaiian mythology slash spirituality stuff."

Steve looked up startled. Danny had always been resistant to Hawaiian culture and religious beliefs in general. _Hmm._

Leaning back on his hands as Steve continued applying pressure to his wound, Danny announced, "Even if I manage to survive being in your proximity seeing that you've made yourself a target for any asshole with a gun, I am now totally convinced that you've managed to piss-off one or all of your Hawaiian deities which will, no doubt, someday result in you being swallowed by a volcano that will suddenly erupt beneath your office at H.Q. and will by default put me in mortal danger of being covered in molten lava which will lead to my very painful death and . . ."

"Do you ever even stop to take a breath?" barked Steve as he pressed harder on the bleeding gouge. He was feeling kind of dizzy, _(maybe it's dehydration?)_ , and definitely annoyed enough to employ any tactic at hand to get his loquacious partner to shut the hell up. "If that happened, we'd all be vaporized in a pyroclastic flow. They can get up to over a thousand degrees centigrade. You probably won't know what hit you." assured Steve.

"Oh, so now you're going to go all Bill Nye/Neil deGrasse Tyson on me?!" barked the blonde. "I don't need your pedantic recitations of volcanology right now. Not when my leg hurts like a bitch and my new pants have been turned into a hundred-dollar pile of shredded . . ."

"You paid a hundred dollars for these?" blurted Steve, "I can get like three pairs of cargos for that; maybe four if they're on sale!"

"Yes, Steven, you cheap bastard. I know that with a C-note you can dress yourself from head to toe and still have money left over for a sumptuous meal at Mickey D's but that's because . . ."

"I don't eat at McDonald's!" said Steve defensively, "There's nothing healthy . . ."

His critique of the popular fast food purveyor's menu was interrupted when a man in uniform, adrenaline still pumping through his system, jogged up to breathlessly announce, "Called a bus. They should be here in five."

"Thanks, Miko." said McGarrett to the HPD cop who'd become a familiar face over the years. Officer Miko Kiliona knew how Five-0 operated and was practiced in dealing with the aftermath of operations involving the governor's special task force. He wasn't the least surprised to see someone bleeding. More often than not it was the bad guys but this wouldn't be the first time Five-0's own had been injured in the line of duty.

"Danny's not too bad but, yeah, a bus ride is definitely in order." acknowledged McGarrett as his partner continued to grimace in discomfort beside him.

Addressing both men, Kiliona replied, "He's probably not the only one who needs a bus."

"Huh?" asked the SEAL as both he and the wounded detective frowned upward up at the cop standing over them.

"You're bleeding, brah." said Kiliona, gesturing toward the kneeling man's back.

Twisting to look over his shoulder to see what Miko had indicated, Steve could feel a twinge of discomfort but wasn't in position to actually see any damage.

"Turn around, you idiot!" demanded Danny from where he sat.

Now that he thought about it, his T-shirt did feel kind of wet on the back. He'd thought it was just sweat that had stuck the cloth to him. Five 0's leader obediently shuffled his knees on the gravel to turn his body so that his partner could assess the damage.

"Dammit!" he heard Danny declare behind him.

"What? How bad is it?"

"Looks like you may have taken a round. Didn't you even feel it, you idiot?"

"No, just feel kind of dizzy." admitted Steve who'd suddenly begun to feel strangely tired as well. He'd assumed it was just the adrenaline wearing off. He swayed a little as he stayed kneeling. _Hmm._

"Commander, it might be a good idea if you sit and wait for the ambulance along with your partner. I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." announced Kiliona before he rushed off toward his squad car.

Of course, now that it had been pointed out that he may actually have been shot, pain made itself known. "Shit!" declared the SEAL as a burning sensation began to broadcast from his right lower back. That, along with the growing nausea is a definite sign something isn't right.

"Dammit! Now you've managed to get both of us shot!" exclaimed the Jersey detective, the discovery making him even more irritable. "Steve! Come on. Sit down before you fall over!" he ordered as he tugged at the hem of his partner's T-shirt."

As Steve eased backward onto his ass, his only reply was, "Ugh".

"Let me take a closer look at this." said Danny, his own wound ignored for the moment as he lifted the back of the bloodied shirt to discover a neat groove carved just above Steve's beltline on the right-hand side. The bleeding had already slowed.

"Don't feel so good." mumbled Steve as he swayed to one side, putting his hand out to steady himself as gravel bit into his palm. Dark spots are now floating randomly through his vision.

An ambulance whooped to a noisy halt a few feet away, scattering even more gravel and sending a plume of dust into the sticky air.

"You can't keep doing this, babe." scolded Danny as he watched the familiar EMT team pull their supplies out of their vehicle and make their way toward them. "Maybe it's time to think about a sacrifice or something."

"Sacri . . . fice?" repeated Steve to make sure he'd heard correctly. It's gotten strangely harder to concentrate in the last couple of minutes.

"Yeah, you know. Maybe you need to throw something into Kilauea to appease the gods. Maybe pineapples or surfboards or investment bankers or . . . No! I got it! How about that colossal schmuck!?"

"What schmuck?" asked Steve genuinely mystified or maybe just genuinely about to pass-out. Danny wasn't making any sense at all now.

"The Dark Lord, Rachel's lawyer."

Steve blinked uncomprehendingly at his partner . . . right before he fell backward onto the heated gravel beneath them.

…

 _The tall female is back!_

Cujo employed every inch of menace of which he was capable. Baring his fangs and bristling to twice his size, he planted his feet on the big box.

 _I must chase her away . . . or kill her!_

As soon as the tall woman opened the door, a bloodcurdling screech rent the air and an eight-pound demon from the depths of hell launched itself at the woman who'd entered the room. Despite herself, Doris shrieked and backed against the credenza, picking up the lamp that sat atop it to brandish in front of her.

"No you don't you little asshole!" she hissed at her small but determined assailant, "Neither you nor that other little bastard are gonna get rid of me this time!"

Cujo ignored her warning. Five'0's office guard and rodent control officer is locked on target. Doris McGarrett, veteran of many violent and bloody ops, is in for a battle.

With another unearthly yowl, Cujo rushed forward as Doris threw the lamp and missed; its heavy glass shattering on the granite floor. Undeterred, the fierce little feline pressed on in his effort to take down his opponent. Rocketing forward, Cujo sank his fangs into the calf of her boot, disappointed to taste leather rather than flesh. She kicked out and managed to dislodge him.

Rolling across the floor Five-0's determined guardian popped up immediately but couldn't quite manage to latch onto any part of his enemy before she fled out the door and across the outer office.

Lili, awakened from her afternoon nap, sat up and growled. Cujo's angry howls echoed across the granite flooring and she realized her mate may be in danger.

Jumping from her comfy bed in the out-basket atop Kono's desk, she dashed toward the sound of battle.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Yes, another sort of cliffie but not to worry. Cujo and his human will be reunited in the next one. I hope to update within a week.**

 **Reviews are much longed for and vastly appreciated.**


	3. Discoveries

Cujo V – Chapter 3

 **Here's a nice long one. Hopefully it will help make up for me missing my deadline - again. Thank you so so much for taking the time to let me know what you thought of the previous chapter and for adding this to your follows, and favorites. I NEVER take you guys for granted and will be replying shortly.**

 **With the number of errors in the first draft of this puppy, SPNGran must have thought I'd written it while plastered. It might actually be a good idea to pound some tequila before embarking on the next chapter. Imaginary Beta could definitely use the assistance of Mr. Cuervo. After rereading this for what must have been the eightieth time she finally yelled out, "Screw it! Just post the damned thing already!"**

 **Disclaimer: Still hanging onto that dream of winning the lotto and going to Hawaii even if the one about getting paid to write this stuff still isn't working out all that well.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Alarming Discoveries**

Around them buzzed the usual activity of a busy ER. Along with the chimes and beeps of medical equipment, the sounds of coughs, wheezes, moans, and even wails punctured the illusion of privacy given by curtains uniting the two separate bays.

As far as 'back-up' goes, this seemed a bit of overkill. Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams, lying in adjacent beds, wearing identical hospital gowns, and hooked-up to identical bags of fluids stared vacantly into their shared space while they waited for the doctor to return. Both men's wounds were painful, yes, lethal, no. Overnight hospital stays wouldn't be required but they'd been here for hours now. Having been ordered to remain in their thinly padded ER beds until infusions were complete the two had finally lapsed into bored silence.

The curtains parted and Dr. Acuna, clipboard in hand, entered the space between the two beds. "I want both of you to go home, get into bed, and stay there." she ordered; pausing to frown when she realized what she'd said and how her words could be taken.

"I know there are rumors," grinned Steve, still pale beneath his tan. "But we're just work partners."

Gesturing toward the man smirking at him from the bed next to his, Danny said, "Even if I was inclined in that direction, anyone with a scrap of sanity knows it would be a huge mistake to have anything to do with Rambo here. Just being his work partner means I'm subjected to danger on a much too regular basis. We don't need to add the possibility of domestic violence as well."

"I wouldn't beat you!" exclaimed Steve.

"I'm not talking about you beating me, you caveman. I'm talking about when I've finally had enough of your craziness and I just friggin' shoot you!"

"Already been shot." smirked his partner.

The medic only rolled her eyes and continued to write out the orders releasing her patients. "You're just lucky I don't keep you guys here. Even if we didn't give you any whole blood, your stats weren't all that great when you were brought in. And I mean it about staying in bed! The more you move around the more chances you'll have to tear those stitches that were so artfully put into your hides. You, for sure, don't want to end-up back here where a really cranky doctor . . . ," the medic peered over her gold-rimmed eyeglasses; raising a brow to emphasize who that doctor might be, "will have an even crankier nurse greet you with big needles and enough medication to keep you sedated until doomsday."

"No protest from me, doc." grinned her blonde patient. "Talk to the one who thinks winding-up in the ER is just another Tuesday."

"He's just annoyed because the straps on the oxygen mask mussed his hair." snorted the taller man wincing when he wriggled to find a more comfortable position on a surface that would never allow it.

"Says the man who probably doesn't even own a comb let alone a blow-dryer." responded the detective.

No longer amused by their bickering, Acuna admonished, "Well, wherever you go – stay there! Even if this is just another day at the office for you two; wounds like these are no laughing matter."

"I assure you, doc; I rarely laugh when bullets enter or break the surface of my skin." huffed Danny. "At the very least, it reinforces my goal to find a different partner. This one has far too many issues."

"I don't have issues. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." said Steve with all the confidence in the world that it was so. " _Your_ issue is that there's not another human being on this planet who'd be willing to put up with you."

"It's either find another partner or die in a hail of bullets, babe. No issue there."

"You know what, Daniel?" snorted the SEAL, "You don't have to worry about _me_ getting you killed. Your mouth will accomplish that long before I do."

The doctor took a deep breath and signed the last sheet attached to the clipboard; her ballpoint pen actually tearing the paper when she crossed the t's in 'McGarrett'.

…..

It was late afternoon when Chin and Kono finally dragged themselves back to HQ. Heat, humidity, and the stress of having half of Five-0 hauled off in an ambulance wasn't the best recipe for a relaxing day. Despite the immense relief of finally being able to get into an air-conditioned space, from the moment they entered, it was obvious something was amiss.

There in the middle of the floor lay the remnants of what was their only months-old printer – a replacement required by a previous feline misadventure. It lay in pieces along with the remains of several other objects. The place is a mess.

Immediately drawing their weapons, the two Hawaiians automatically fanned out to clear the area. Checking each room, they encountered further evidence of battle but no combatants.

"Clear!" called out Chin as he peered into the last possible hiding place for an intruder – the closet just outside the break room. Besides the usual office supplies its occupants are Queen Liliuokalani and several of her brood who cautiously regarded him from behind a large stack of copier paper.

"Clear!" confirmed Kono from near the emergency exit at the very back of the offices.

"What the hell happened here?" muttered Chin mostly to the alarmed animals that hadn't yet made a move to come out from their hiding place. Leaving the closet door open for them to exit at their own volition, he holstered his SIG and hurried back to the main room.

"I found what looks like blood drops on the floor outside the break room." said Kono as she entered to find Chin examining his beloved smart table for damage.

"I found Lili and several kittens hiding in the supply closet but no Cujo." replied her cousin.

"Louie and either Chuck or Diana are under the credenza in Danny's office."

"Steve's the only one who can tell them apart." replied Chin, patting his table affectionately now that he knew it had survived unscathed.

Kono, turning in a slow one-eighty, swept the room for sign of their missing rodent control officer. "Here kitty, kitty!" she called out.

"Cujo!" yelled out Chin, hoping the furriest of Five-0's team members, (the designation had been Danny's prior to the arrival of the cat), would stroll into sight.

Instead, they heard a muffled meow from somewhere not too far away. "Cujo?" asked Kono of the seemingly empty space; a forlorn meow answering her.

In the corner, from beneath an overturned wastepaper basket they heard a scrabbling sound. Striding quickly to its source, Kono lifted the leather covered bin normally found in Steve's office. A dazed looking cat peered up at her.

"So, there you are!" she exclaimed, waiting a moment to make sure the fierce feline was no longer in 'battle mode', (she'd learned that lesson the hard way), before bending to pick him up. "You poor baby!" she declared as her hand stroked through fur matted with drops of something sticky. "Chin! He's got blood on him!"

After gingerly searching the little animal's body for injuries they found none. Cujo did wince however when Kono pressed gently along his ribs. Thankfully, he realized there was no harm intended and didn't take her hand off.

Relieved they wouldn't have to rush Steve's land shark to the vet for immediate repair, Chin said, "Whoever was in here has got to be regretting their decision to come for a visit."

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't someone we like or, you know, someone who could get us fired." replied Kono, forehead knotted with worry.

"Anyone who could do that would most likely have called ahead to make sure we'd be here before they showed up." advised Chin.

"The only one who comes here without checking first is Dave when he drops off paperwork." she answered, speaking of the Governor's aide and soon to be adoptive parent of Chuck and Diana. "Maybe we'd better check to make sure Dave's still alive?"

Starting to pull out her cell she stopped when her cousin said, "He's probably okay, Kono. Cujo usually leaves him alone." But she changed her mind again when he added, "Of course there's always the possibility our furry piranha was in a bad mood. No one is safe when that's the case."

Hurriedly scrolling through her contacts to find Dave's name, she hit the call button.

….

 _Who is this?! Why does he keep looking at me?_

He stared back at the big Tom who'd been motionlessly perched on the wall at the edge of the grass for the last ten minutes. This wasn't going as planned for the kitten named Attila. Here he is in a place that's _really_ big and maybe a little scary. The unfamiliar surface beneath his paws feels damp . . . and fuzzy. _It's not like the shiny ground where I live. It's a different color too!_

The tall female had gotten away. That was bad enough. Now he's being challenged by someone he's never seen before and the someone is really big! After several more minutes of the stare-down; the hulking tomcat had enough and emitting a low growl jumped down from the barrier to advance menacingly.

 _He stares back at me! I am bigger and stronger and older!_ _I'm going to teach this small one a lesson!_ vowed the feral tom.

The grey kitten with the white spot on its chest hissed loudly. With fur standing on end and stubby tail bristled he stood his ground _._

 _I am a big cat now! He will not win this fight!_ Thought the animal not even a quarter the size of the other. Baring his fangs and doing his best to look intimidating, Attila braced for battle.

…..

Checking one more time before they begin to walk the short distance to the palace, Dave confirmed that 'Operation Kitty Concealment' had been successful. All surplus felines had been rounded up and stashed in the sound-proofed room where Five-0 interrogates suspects.

He'd actually been about to call Five-0 to sound the alarm when Kono, fearing he may have been eaten by a furry piranha, called to check on his welfare. The aide had learned that neither Steve nor Danny would be available; having again landed in the hurt locker. It wasn't good but at least both men's injuries weren't as serious as they could be. If all goes well, they should be able to return to work within a couple of weeks and he would bet that McGarrett will be the first of the two to resume his duties. The man is as tough as they come, (and as cute). Williams is quite attractive as well but the guy can be a bit of a drama queen at times. How McGarrett manages to spend so many hours with the argumentative blonde without hauling off and decking him is still a mystery.

In any case, the Governor's Annual Charity Bash is today's topic. It's Five-0's turn in the barrel. This year's presentation is to highlight The Governor's Special Task Force and Denning expects them to take part in its planning. The thought of McGarrett having input into the presentation is actually scary. Here he has to agree with Williams; Steve is much too fond of explosions.

But, even if its members are better suited to chasing bad guys than party planning, it couldn't be as bad as last year's attempt by the Water Department. What had been planned as a Vegas style 'Dancing Waters' show turned into a massive disaster when a section of their specially constructed pvc piping had burst. The resulting deluge had nearly drowned several of the expensively attired attendees. Perhaps he should try to convince Denning that mandating the participation of a division much too familiar with firearms isn't such a good idea.

Besides, Dave had his doubts about Kono's enthusiasm for her assignment. The job been had foisted upon a woman better suited to kicking ass than picking out center pieces and cocktail music. Though he admires and genuinely likes Officer Kalakaua, in his opinion the job should have gone to Williams, a man with a sense of fashion. Those fitted slacks and tapered shirts are quite attractive on the compact but muscular detective. McGarrett isn't the only one who warrants a second, (or third), glance.

 _Oh, well._ thought Matsui _, we'll work with what we've been given._ _Besides, I'm a married man these days and I have my own muscled dreamboat at home._ It had actually been Steve who'd introduced him to Navy Lieutenant Warren Evans; now his husband of several months.

As they walked along, Dave's mind drifted to the one waiting for him at home with a cold beer and a hot body but was pulled from such thoughts when Denning, ever the vigilant state official, spotted something to be addressed. He'd halted in his tracks to point out some minor damage to the exterior of the state house; requesting that his aide capture the image with his phone and send it to the maintenance department. Resuming their journey both men nearly jumped out of their skins as, from behind a shrub beside the walkway, a large black cat streaked past them; a smaller grey one right behind.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Denning to the man next to him who'd been just as startled, "I thought all the feral cats around here had been trapped and relocated to that shelter on Lanai?"

"Yes sir. Animal Control reported they'd trapped them all except for one they couldn't catch. The program was a big success."

"Looks like they declared it a success too soon." frowned the Governor, annoyed that stray cats were still roaming the grounds, trying to decimate every species of bird they could get their paws on. The danger that feral cats present to wildlife on the islands is significant.

"That lone holdout is probably the big one that just ran past us." answered Dave who suspects his day is about to go downhill with the speed of a rocket, (or a fleeing cat).

"And the smaller one? Where'd it come from?"

"That one umm, that one does look familiar, sir." stammered the aide.

"Wait!" said Denning, "That's not McGarrett's cat is it? He's full grown by now, that was only a kitten that ran past us."

"Well, umm, no and maybe yes about it being McGarrett's cat." hedged Matsui.

"Explain." demanded Denning who crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the suddenly nervous looking man to provide an answer.

"Well, the Commander's cat somehow managed to escape one night a few months ago." Matsui paused to think how best to describe what was most likely a frighteningly tumultuous mating process, "His clandestine liaison with a female resulted in several offspring."

"Clandestine liaison?" Denning had to chuckle at his aide's delicate description of a feline hook-up. He knew the little bastards screeched and howled bloody murder when they were doing it.

"Yes sir. The result of which was eleven kittens."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed the Governor; surprised at the number, "I certainly hope they found homes for them all. There'd better not be an office full of cats when I get to Five-0." warned Denning. "I don't need any more crap after having to listen to that dickhead planning commissioner after McGarrett's little buzzsaw somehow pushed that table through an expensive to replace window and damaged an even pricier sports car.

"No sir. I assure you, it's all been taken care of." said Dave with more conviction than he felt. The kittens hadn't yet been picked up by their new owners, (as if one could actually 'own' a cat). Someone, (McGarrett), had read that kittens needed to be at least eight weeks old before separating them from their mothers and some breeders even wait twelve weeks to make sure the animals are sufficiently socialized before they go to their new homes.

Currently, there are far too many felines at Five-0's headquarters. The goal of ten weeks had been settled on but the fuzzballs are at least a week shy of that. For all his tossing of rulebooks regarding police procedure, McGarrett is a stickler when it comes to responsible cat parenting.

Thankfully, the Governor had accepted Cujo as part of the Five-0 team. The fierce little cat had actually proven to be a valued addition on occasion, (when he wasn't wrecking sixty-thousand dollar Porsches). Cujo was 'grandfathered in' so to speak. As to the recent addition of the female tabby; they could probably talk the stern official into overlooking her as well; especially if they played on her name 'Queen Liliuokalani'. Denning was fond of anything relating to the last indigenous monarch of Hawaii. He considered it his duty to promote the state's native heritage.

Thought Dave, _At least they'd found homes for ten of the kittens. That third one however . . ._ The kitten that had just streaked past them is the one who'd been christened Attila. The little shithead is quickly living up to the reputation of his father.

 _Heaven help us all._ glumly thought Dave Matsui.

…..

The meeting had ended and the Governor had just left when her cell rang almost simultaneously with the one belonging to Chin. One caller was Steve and the other was Danny. The cousins knew that both men would be eager for escape from Queens Hospital, (and likely from each other by now), and had been anticipating a request to come fetch them from the clutches of the medics.

Kono, after discussing music choices and floral arrangements for much of the past hour, desperately needed a break. They'd told the Governor of the intruder and he'd nodded approvingly and actually patted Cujo on the head before he'd left.

It still wasn't the right time to introduce him to Lili; they needed Steve's help with that explanation, so Cujo's baby mama had been banished to the blue room along with the kittens. She didn't remember seeing Attila during the rush to roundup the fuzzballs but maybe Chin had gathered him up with the batch he'd stashed there. That old joke about herding cats isn't so funny when one is frantic to gather them up and hide evidence of their existence.

Head still reeling from Dave's dissertation on the finer points of raised vs table level centerpieces, Kono picked up her keys and went to fetch her boss and his second-in-command. Who knew line-of-sight needed to be considered unless it was when you were aiming a gun? She and her boss are going to have a discussion when he gets back. If she's going to remain part of the planning committee for these stupid functions, she needs a raise!

….

Kono met them in the lobby. She didn't have to say anything. The look on her face proclaimed her non-approval of the two leaving the hospital so soon.

"Hey Kono, thanks for picking us up." smiled her boss as he pushed his wheelchair bound partner toward the exit.

Though he'd never admit it, Steve thought it was probably a good idea to hold onto something for stability. Even after treatment and hours of forced rest, he still felt a little wobbly.

The orderly whose job it had been to shepherd them to the lobby had given up trying to persuade the stubborn commander to ride rather than walk. Relieved to be rid of his bickering charges who'd been arguing with one another since he'd picked them up in the ER; he'd abandoned his assignment at the first opportunity. They'd given him a headache.

"I know that you'd much rather sitting in the AC and filling out paperwork but thanks for coming to pick us up." winked Danny knowing that Kono, much too like his partner, considered paperwork a form of torture. Both much prefer to sweat their asses off in the outdoors rather than be stuck behind a desk; even on ferociously humid days like today. In Danny's opinion both of his friends are certifiable.

"The car's at the entrance. I left the engine running and the doors locked. It's really hot today and I thought you'd need the AC if you weren't feeling all that great." smiled the Hawaiian woman.

"Thanks, Kono. That was thoughtful." said Danny, "But I know that's not the entire truth. You were probably pretty certain that Steve was holding everyone hostage so he could break outta here and you are the getaway driver."

"Almost plausible, Danny." laughed Kono, her dimples making their usual appearance as McGarrett rolled his eyes.

Reaching the SUV parked only feet away from the entrance, Kono took hold of Danny's arm to steady him as he rose from the wheelchair, "Why did they let you guys go so soon?" she asked, "Shouldn't they have kept you overnight?"

"Nah, Rambo here has no need for such things as rest or even blood." said Danny as he carefully clambered into the vehicle. He already had crutches waiting at home from the last time. "The doctor couldn't sign those release forms fast enough. I think he threatened her with something."

"Boss?" asked Kono to confirm she really wasn't aiding and abetting a getaway.

"The doc said it was okay to leave if we take it easy." assured Steve as he settled into the seat, wincing when his bandaged wound came in contact with the leather.

"By 'take it easy', she meant go home, go to bed, and stay there." said Danny. "I know _I'm_ looking forward to cranking up the AC and crawling into my own bed."

"Nope, you're coming to my house." said Steve

"I have a home!" protested Danny.

"A home for shattered dreams maybe." smirked his partner.

Kono hung in for as long as she could before relenting as they made their way through Honolulu's congested streets during evening rush hour. They were just going to make a 'fast' stop at HQ before she dumped them off at Casa McGarrett. After that, she was going to get some aspirin and go lie down somewhere.

…

"Hey buddy!" greeted Steve as he walked in the door and his 'not my pet' spotted him and made a beeline across the floor. "Ooof!" grunted Steve as the cat immediately launched itself into his arms and, after pausing to sniff at the hospital smell that still clung to his human, began to lick the bristly jaw.

"I only saw you this morning!" laughed Steve at the cat determined to exfoliate his face. "But I guess it's nice to be wanted."

"Cujo actually took part in an op while we were at the warehouse." said Chin, not looking forward to what he was about to impart to his friend.

"What happened?" asked Steve, his keen gaze sweeping the room and noting some things were missing while others weren't in their usual locations. _Why isn't my trash can by my desk?_ he wondered as he noted the heavy container sitting outside the door to his office. "I don't see any broken windows but I know there's an empty space where the copier usually is."

"You're missing a lamp as well." hedged Chin.

"Spill." said Steve. "Do we have to fill out requests for replacement equipment again?"

"I'm sure that'll be on the list." said Kono, looking to her cousin to complete the rest of the tale.

"We had an intruder, Steve. One that Cujo apparently took care of."

"Way to go, buddy." said Steve as he ruffled the silvery fur of the animal clutched against his chest.

"You might want to sit down before you find out who it was though." said Chin with a sigh.

Danny, who'd already taken a seat in a rolling chair parked near the smart table, looked up sharply.

"I checked our video, and spotted someone familiar." said the Hawaiian man.

Five-0's office surveillance system, (installed during an 'investigation' several months earlier), had captured quite the battle. The identities of its participants may or may not be a surprise.

"Who?" asked Steve.

"Doris." responded both cousins simultaneously.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **So, what is Mama McG up to? Have a lot of the next chapter written. Besides Mama McG, another familiar character will be showing up soon.**

 **I'm still a cheap date. Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Following in His Father's Pawprints

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Make no money from this.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

Following in His Father's Pawprints

Having learned from their visitors that a small grey cat was seen chasing a large black one across the grounds, Kono and Chin had assured the Governor that the kitten wasn't one of the litter born to Cujo and his baby mama. They told him that all felines had already been parceled out to new homes.

What seemed wisest was employing Steve's tactic of telling people what they want to hear then going about what needs to be done. It always drove his second in command nuts but what's a little white lie when one's job is at stake?

Kono had gone to the hospital to pick up the perpetually squabbling duo while Chin, finally having time to do a head count on those stashed in the blue room, came to the conclusion that Five-0 is indeed missing a member.

Cujo's mini-me is nowhere to be seen.

Amidst the chaos of the frantic kitten round-up prior to the Governor's visit, he'd assumed Kono had snatched him up while she had assumed the same of him. Attila is the only solid grey kitten amid the five tabbies, two tuxedos, two seal-points, and the single calico that are his littermates. The cat that Dave and Governor Denning had seen streaking past them is undoubtedly the son of their rodent control officer. Genes are amazing things. The little grey troublemaker, besides inheriting his sire's coloring, had also inherited his temperament. So far there'd been no takers but heaven help the brave/foolish individual who agrees to adopt the fierce little fuzzball.

….

With all of Five-0 now assembled, it's late afternoon and golden sunlight is slanting in through the blinds as they gathered in the main room. Steve and Danny, definitely looking the worse for wear, are seated in rolling chairs pulled up to the smart table.

Steve is not necessarily eager to view the video of Doris McGarrett's visit to HQ. He sits with Cujo purring in his lap as Chin taps away at the table to sync the images from the surveillance system to the big screen. Then, with all eyes fastened on the moving images, Five-0's members watched open mouthed as the Doris/Cujo rumble plays out overhead.

They see Doris striding across the main room. She doesn't necessarily look as though she's sneaking in. Reaching Steve's office door she pauses then cautiously enters. Moments later, all hell breaks loose!

A wastepaper basket, followed by what looks like a stapler, comes flying out the door. A split second later Doris, Cujo right behind, dashes into the middle of the main room and turns to make a stand as the cat halts before her and bares his fangs. Claws out, the howling buzzsaw launches himself at her but the CIA operative is ready for it.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kono as she watches her boss's mother boot their rodent control officer across the room. Foot mostly lifting rather than kicking the little cat, she sent him rolling across the granite floor as Lili suddenly rushes into view. Leaping in to defend her mate, the heretofore peaceful animal embeds her not often used fangs into Doris' thigh.

 _So,_ thought Danny in surprised admiration, _Our royal monarch is not just a long-tailed meatloaf. Queen Liliuokalani is a real cat!_

His partner, appearing stricken at what had been revealed by the camera widened his eyes even further when, from out of frame, another grey blur suddenly appears. This one, much smaller than the other combatants, leaps onto Doris's back and clings there for a moment before clawing his way upward while screeching like a diminutive demon.

"Damn!" exclaimed Chin as they watched Doris attempt to dislodge this new feline gladiator. Spinning around while reaching over her shoulder caused her to lose her balance and she toppled over. One cat still attached to her leg and the other about to reach the back of her neck, she went down like an imploded Vegas casino.

Cujo, having partially recovered from his unplanned flight across the room staggered back into frame; determined to finish off the intruder now that his soldiers had taken her to ground.

Doris, apparently still the toughest mommy in the land, with quick thought, reached out to the overturned wastepaper basket lying on the floor beside her. She deftly flipped the heavy container over the animal intent on her destruction and declared, "Gotcha, you little bastard!"

Queen Liliuokalani, fangs still embedded in her opponent's thigh, was having none of Doris's premature celebration. The ginger tabby raked her claws even deeper into tender flesh.

Doris, cried out with a screech of her own and, with both hands, grabbed Lili by the scruff and pulled her off to fling her away. Then reaching behind her neck for the cat that had achieved its destination, (instinct directing the mini-puma to bite through his prey's spinal cord), the tall woman plucked him off as well to send him sailing after his mother. With admirable speed and agility, Doris leapt to her feet to flee toward the rear exit.

Chin swiped at the table to pick-up up the feed from the palace's rear entrance. They watched the tall woman fly out the door; a little grey blur right behind her.

The epic battle of Doris McGarrett vs Five-0's feline strike force, or 'evil vs evil' as Danny had termed it, was over. The stunned witnesses to the carnage now realized they had to deal with a missing cat - soon. There's no telling what trouble the little monster can get into if wandering around loose among an unsuspecting public.

"What could Doris even want here?" asked Danny. "I thought the two of you had your say and she was never going to darken your door again?"

Steve tiredly ran a hand across his face then stroked the animal curled serenely on his lap. The hand trailing through the soft fur provided comfort but the question is, is it for man or cat?

"Who knows? It's Doris." he responded glumly. Would he ever be free of her drama?

On one hand, he'd just witnessed his mother being attacked and bloodied. On the other, his beloved not-my-pet had been in danger of being injured by the same woman. He'd never been so emotionally conflicted in his life.

…

Steve, as usual, had won the argument over where Danny was to spend the majority of his recuperation. While upset that her father had been injured, Grace was happy it gave her an excuse to visit her Uncle Steve and the beach behind his house much more regularly that usual. She wasn't allowed to go near the water without an adult present but even being able to play in the sand was good.

Over the next two days, Kono and Chin had rounded up volunteers to beat the bushes for their missing kitten. Dave and Warren, Malia, Flippah, and even Max had spent hours searching the area. Though Attila was nowhere to be found they did locate another fugitive feline.

Kono had already named the big tomcat after one of the characters in her favorite television program. Crowley, as he is now known, was spotted curled up in a warm spot on the roof of a car in the parking lot of the State House. Animal Control had managed to snare him for relocation to the sanctuary on Lanai. Unbeknownst to his captors, the big cat would actually be quite content to reside there. He'd be reuniting with his favorite female, a long-haired red tabby who'd been captured, spayed, and relocated over a month ago. He'd missed her.

Attila, however, is still at large. For such a young kitten, their diminutive land shark had proven to be quite resourceful. He'd been spotted two blocks away at an outdoor restaurant where he'd jumped onto a table to grab a prawn from someone's plate then hotfoot it to parts unknown with his prize. After another two such daring raids, there'd actually been wanted posters taped or stapled at several different locations in the neighborhood. The little feline was actually becoming quite the local celebrity. Five-0 couldn't claim him because it would undo their subterfuge. They searched quietly for him.

It would take several more sightings and five days before the pocket-sized puma would be apprehended and taken into custody. Steve, banned from taking part in the search, was stressing over his missing charge. He felt responsible for the safety of every member of his Five-0 family and the 'untidiness' of the situation vexed him greatly as well.

On a particularly humid Wednesday, the phone rang; it was Duke. Chin greeted him with, "Hey Duke, what can we do for you?"

"You got a minute?" asked the veteran HPD sergeant.

"Sure. Not much going on the last couple of days. No new cases and without Steve and Danny here to snipe at one another it's been pretty quiet."

"Well, sorry to cut into the serenity but there's a situation that I know you guys would want to handle. You know that trendy restaurant downtown called Lava?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, it seems that a small grey cat has taken to stalking their outdoor diners and either begging for handouts or just jumping right onto the table and helping himself."

"Oh, crap. That's gotta be Attila." sighed Chin.

"That's what I figure. Anyway, the wait staff chased him into the kitchen and now he's threatening to rip apart anyone who tries to pick him up . . . or take away his catch. It's really interfering with business and they want HPD to just come and shoot him." chuckled Duke.

"We'll be right there." assured Chin as he called over his shoulder, "Kono! We gotta roll!"

"A case?" asked Kono hopefully as she snatched up her badge and gun to follow her cousin toward the exit.

"Sort of." answered her cousin with a sigh.

"Good luck." chuckled Lukela mostly to himself as he ended the call. With Five-0, there's never a dull moment.

Emergency lights flashing but no siren, they screeched to a halt at the curb in front of the pricey restaurant and piled out of Kono's Cruz. Rushing through glass doors etched with a depiction of an erupting volcano, they made their way past alarmed diners. The sight of armed people, badges and guns on their belts, running toward the back of the restaurant was definitely not part of their hoped for dining experience.

"Hurry!" exclaimed a man in a stained apron as he waved a gigantic meat cleaver in the direction of the kitchen. "We've got him trapped behind the pot rack!"

Once again, Chin Ho Kelly finds himself in the position of defending the public from an angry, pint-sized, fur bearing piranha. In a similar circumstance, he'd had to rescue a misfortunate dog from a messy 'death-by-feline' when Cujo had escaped to terrorize the city a couple of years ago.

"That evil little animal stole a blue fin filet and then tried to kill us when we chased him to try to get it back!" cried a large mustachioed man who looked to be in charge of the kitchen; a chef's toque atop his head. The heat in the kitchen was ferocious and sweat had soaked into the kerchief he wore around his neck. To Kono, he looked kind of like the guy on those cans of beefaroni that Danny brought for lunch sometimes. _Wait, what were they going to do with the fish if they got it back? Rinse it off and serve it to their diners? Eew!_

 _Of course, the little bastard would choose to steal fish that can cost as much as forty dollars a pound even at a fish market. Here at a four-star restaurant, who knows how expensive it is!_ thought Chin as he moved cautiously toward the location pointed to by frightened kitchen workers cowering behind crates of produce. The Hawaiian cop hears an eerie yowling that seems to be coming from behind a multi-tiered rack of cooking utensils. Peering cautiously behind the many pots and pans arrayed on the shelving, he spies the little cat on the floor behind it, prize clutched tightly between his paws and glaring menacingly back at him.

"Hey, Attila?" he cautiously greeted. "Let your dinner go so I can take you home, okay? Don't you want to go back to HQ to see your mom and your brothers and sisters?"

Aware that he's talking to a cat, Chin realizes the others in the kitchen probably think he's nuts but it's a way to distract the tough little fish thief as he sees Kono approaching from the other side.

"Let's go home, Attila." he says softly as he reaches toward the animal that's locked his jaws on his bounty and continues to growl around it. There's no way their mini-marauder is going to let go of his purloined meal. Chin's slow reach toward him is greeted by an even louder growl as the cat concentrates his glare, not realizing that Kono is reaching toward him from the other side.

"That's no way to talk to your teammate!" chastises Chin. His cousin's hand is only an inch away from the little cat's neck. Suddenly realizing there's someone behind him, Attila turns in a flash. In that split second, Kono pulls her hand back before she loses it while Chin makes a grab for the only part he can reach - the kitten's tail.

With a horrifying screech, Attila whips back around. Lunch now abandoned, he sinks his needle sharp little fangs into the hand that grips his tail.

"OW, DAMMIT!" Chin cries out as he stumbles back while still holding onto the furious little animal determined to chew its way out of capture.

Rushing from behind the rack Kono grabs a container to hold toward the embattled duo. Quickly shoving the cat into the perforated pot, Chin manages to free his hand from Attila's small but mighty jaws. With a loud clang, Kono claps the lid onto the container then stands breathing heavily as an extremely upset feline howls out his unhappiness along with threats of dismemberment.

"Shit!" declares Chin as his cousin looks back wide-eyed while holding the pot out at arm's length. A brave busboy approaches to hand him a towel to mop up the blood dripping from his hand.

They stand breathing heavily for a few moments. The little cat trapped in the stock pot strainer has changed his tune and is now meowing pitifully to be let out of it.

"Nuh uh, cat. There's no way we're letting you out until we get back to HQ or maybe even never." admonishes Kono to the pot's occupant. "You've already caused enough damage! The governor's gonna have a cow, you're probably going to have to be quarantined for the rest of your life, and we're gonna get fired!"

Kono finally leaves with the cat, strainer and all, while Chin negotiates with the restaurant's owner. Arriving shortly after the capture, the agitated man who'd probably been enjoying a rare evening off, makes his appearance in board shorts and flip-flops; his toupee fascinatingly askew as though he'd slapped it on his head without looking in a mirror. Having ones four-star restaurant invaded by murderous fish-stealing kittens is an unexpected occurrence to be sure. There's no way to prepare in advance for such an event.

After much negotiation, the owner agrees not to press charges and Chin agrees to offer up his Amex card and first-born child to pay an ungodly amount that includes the cost of blue-fin tuna and an eighty-quart stainless steel stockpot with strainer and lid. Also included in the deal is a bribe to keep the incident on the DL. Emptying his wallet, the sworn officer of the law doles out cash to each member of the kitchen staff who'd witnessed the apprehension of the little highwayman. All this is done while his hand is still bleeding from wounds that will surely mean a visit to the ER.

Thinks the frustrated cop who now needs treatment for a stress related headache as well as his other painful injury, _Why me?_

The ER doctor, (who alarmingly knew the entire team by their first names), had deemed that an antibiotic and tetanus booster were necessary. Right ass cheek sore from having been punctured twice with what the detective swore were the largest needles he'd ever seen, Chin limped into HQ. His hand swathed in a bright white bandage and his wallet lighter, the man was in a bad mood to say the least.

Attila was already back to scampering about playfully with his littermates as though he'd never been featured on an Oahu's Most Wanted poster. Chin sourly gazed at their little Dillinger as he calculated the time it will take before the governor finds out about this latest misadventure and everyone is fired.

The next morning, with all felines accounted for and feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of temporary guests, the cousins put out the word that, should anyone want to, it was perfectly fine to come pick-up their promised bundles of furry joy. One by one, the kittens were parceled out to their new homes. Chuck and Diana went to live with the Matsui/Evans family. Warren had prevailed and Diana's name wasn't to be changed to Camilla. Steve, confident his former SEAL teammate would hang in there, could collect his ten dollars from Danny.

Bambi stopped on her way to Casa McGarrett to pick-up Tina, (named after Queen Christina of Sweden as well as one of Chin's former girlfriends). With Catherine not due back from her latest deployment for almost another month, the fierce nurse had been summoned. After providing care for Steve several months ago following the 'man vs beer truck' incident, she felt an almost motherly bond to Five-0's fierce leader. It was no problem getting her to agree to act as caregiver once again. This time, however, she'd be looking after two recovering invalids.

Bambi wasn't entirely pleased to be caring for Detective Williams as well but she's pretty sure the mouthy little man knows better than to cross her. What she doesn't know is that felines would soon outnumber humans at the McGarrett house.

….

Lili continued to search for her missing kittens. Only Lizzy and Louie remained. Cujo, concerned for his anxious mate, hovered near while the cousins tried their best to console the distressed mother; offering her treats and extra affection.

Kono in particular felt guilty for having parceled out the little fuzzballs like they were Halloween candy. _What mother wouldn't be distressed to discover that her children had been spirited away?_

Not having the noisy little cats around was a great relief as far as Cujo was concerned. He didn't have to work as hard for his mate's attention. Besides, there were two of them left if he got bored and needed playmates. Five-0's rodent control officer had become a father at an early age; his own kittenhood wasn't that far in the past. Perhaps the little cats had a purpose after all.

…..

Having been ensconced at Casa McGarrett for the past five days, Danny felt it was time to go back to his own home – before he had to kill someone.

"I'm not that bad!" defended the king of his castle.

"Like Hell!" said Danny.

Steve, though he'd tried his best, was back to his usual OCD behavior and his temporary roommate, after having been reminded for the umpteenth time not to leave dirty dishes in the sink, had finally had enough.

"What the hell do you think is gonna happen if I leave a friggin' cup in the friggin' sink?!" barked Danny glaring up from where he sat in a kitchen chair, his leg resting on another beside it. "You think it's gonna reproduce and one dark morning you'll turn on the kitchen light to find a sink full of mutant coffee cups?!"

"No, Danny, it's just that . . ."

"Just that what?! Just that there's a _normal_ person living in this house? One who wasn't raised with the notion that the world will end because someone left some laundry on the floor?"

"I found your boxers in the kitchen this morning! I put a hamper in the downstairs bath for your dirty clothes, Danny!"

"Then, you took ALL of my clothes and threw them in there whether they were clean or not!"

"Who can tell which are dirty and which are clean?! They're piled all over the place!" said Steve, waving his hands about in Danny fashion; frustration at his partner's chaotic housekeeping habits boiling over despite his vow to keep it under control.

"I have a pile system! I told you! And if you can't tell which are clean and which are dirty, all you have to do is sniff them!"

"I'm NOT sniffing your dirty laundry, Danny!" said Steve, complexion darkening with anger.

"Yeah, well, your cat has no problem with it!" smirked his partner, "The little bastard stole my unmentionables and drug them into the kitchen! It wasn't me that left them there."

"Unmentionables? You talk like you were born in 1924. Are you going to start behaving like an old man and chase those danged kids off your lawn? Oh, I forgot, you don't have a lawn! You live in a rat hole apartment, that's why you're a guest at _my_ house which means it's totally rude and unacceptable to leave your crap all over the floor!"

"Cujo is the one who left the clothes on the kitchen floor! It wasn't me!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming a cat? Maybe someone just broke in and trashed the place to frame you!" sarcastically snorted Steve.

"You sleep with your gun and your weapon of mass destruction curled on the pillow next to your head. If anyone ever broke in they'd either get shot or eaten. I don't know how he did it but your cat left the damned clothes on the floor!"

"If it wasn't Cujo, which it wasn't, then it had to be you! I don't have to be a detective to figure that one out."

"You're not a detective, you're some kind of freaky government experiment run amok." barked Danny, now annoyed enough to bare his own fangs.

Steve had just opened his mouth to bite back when two kittens, one grey and one calico, scrambled into the kitchen. They were playing tug of war with a sock; one having locked its teeth on the cuff while the other gripped its toe. Cujo followed them in, looking on proudly as his son and daughter carried on the tradition of stealing pieces of cloth from the humans.

"Heaven help us." murmured both men as they shook their heads from side to side in unison.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Would appreciate any comments you'd care to make.**


	5. Paws for Alarm

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 5

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Haven't had internet access at home for the last few weeks and haven't had time to update elsewhere. Am still attempting to beat Time-Warner into submission but, so far, they're winning. No surprise there since I'm not a multi-billion dollar entity. I haven't abandoned the story and will keep posting, (however intermittently), until it's complete. I sincerely appreciate your continued readership and hope you'll forgive my rudeness if you've commented and I haven't replied.**

 **SPNGran went the extra mile on this puppy. In addition to being beta, she's the one who kicked my butt to get this posted. Without her cheerleading talents no one would be reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't make any money for writing this stuff. Still don't deserve to.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Paws for Alarm**

(Sorry about that)

Though the gun-runners had been caught last year, they had endless funds to hire cutthroat lawyers and the trial had been dragging on for months.

Four days ago, upon his return from court after yet another round of testifying, Chin Ho Kelly had entered HQ to discover a multi-hued mound in the middle of the smart table. He stood hands on hips surveying what lay in front of him before sighing in dismay.

This is a definite no go. One or two of them may have been OK but the entire troop was snoozing atop his treasured electronic marvel. Just that morning he'd cleaned several sets of paw prints from the glass surface. Now, there'd be drifts of fur as well.

"Alright!" he ordered, "Everybody off!" They'd blinked lazily up at him, not one of them lifting a paw to move from its comfy bed. Huffing in frustration, he began to pick up the drowsy kittens one by one but as soon as he lifted the next sleep-limp body from the pile, the one he'd just set down on the floor awoke to jump back onto the table. After setting Louie down for the third time, only to watch him immediately spring up and return to his troupe, he gave up.

"Kono!" he called out to his cousin.

"Yeah, what's up Cuz? We got a case?" she asked hopefully as she popped out of her office; bored with spending so much time in it. It's as though the bad guys had heard Steve and Danny weren't around to provide a challenge so they were taking a few days off as well.

"Nope, sorry." said Chin turning to face her as she walked up behind him. "I think it's time to move this menagerie to a different location. This morning, I stepped in a mess in the middle of the hallway. After investigating, I discovered that Lili had opened every cupboard and drawer in the breakroom until she found the giant bag of cat treats then ate them all and puked. Someone peed on Danny's desk again and then the same or another someone chewed through my cell phone's charger wires. Yesterday, I checked to see why the feeder tray on the printer wasn't working and discovered a coughed-up hairball in it. Now, they think the smart table is their new kitty bed. It's time to get them out of here!"

"But . . ." began Kono in protest. She'd been so tickled by Steve's enchantment with the kittens that she'd become Five-0's backup cat lady. She'd miss their feline army if they were evicted.

Chin continued, "I think Malia and I have finally got the place cat-proofed enough that Louie can go home with me tonight."

Kono had known the day was coming when they'd have to divest themselves of all excess cats but it still made her sad that the little popokis would be gone. Dave had called earlier to warn of an impending visit from the Governor tomorrow morning; something about using stephanotis instead of pikake for the centerpieces because the scent would be too strong. All they'd need is for Denning to find out they'd been lying to him about there being only Cujo in the office. He'd walk-in to discover that Five-0 had become Honolulu's unofficial home for wayward felines.

Engaged in their conversation, both cops looked up in alarm when they heard the door open but were relieved to see only the UPS delivery guy. He wheeled in a dolly loaded with several cartons.

"Hey Rudy", greeted Kono as she looked up; her smile bright, dimples on display.

"Hello Officer Kalakaua." responded the attractive deliveryman who, in the female cop's opinion, filled out his brown uniform rather well. They'd been flirting with each other for over a year now but neither had made a move.

"Got a delivery for Commander McGarrett." said Rudy, "You want me to put these in his office?"

"Yeah, that would be great." answered Kono as she moved to Steve's office to hold the door open for him.

As he pushed the hand-truck past her it gave ample opportunity to check out his backside. She admired the view but quickly shifted her focus lest she be caught leering when he offloaded the boxes then turned to hold out the electronic clipboard toward her to sign for delivery.

"These are probably the new vests Steve ordered." she explained as she stared beguilingly into his dark eyes. "They're supposed to be better than the ones we have now which will supposedly stop a .44 caliber round. A few months ago Steve and Danny had the misfortune to test-out the manufacturer's claim when they got hit taking down a guy with a .44 Magnum and a good aim."

Rudy's brows rose in alarm/admiration. It also bothered him that the woman could look so damned seductive while explaining such a harrowing occurrence.

"A couple rounds almost made it through their vests. Danny spent the night in the hospital and Steve should have. But, you know, he's Steve." she shrugged as explanation of their leader's attitude toward something he considered no more troublesome than a bee sting despite being advised to remain hospitalized for observation.

"Anyway, these are supposed to be better protection but I guess we may find out if that's true sometime in the future." she shrugged.

Rudy, taken aback by her nonchalance regarding the possibility of being shot, recovered quickly to say earnestly, "Gee, I hope you never have to test what's been advertised."

Kono scribbled a hasty signature with the stylus tethered to the clipboard. "Yeah, I hope so too." she answered as she handed it back to him while coyly looking up through her lashes.

The two exchanged smiles once more before Rudy steered the now empty dolly toward the exit. Fully aware he was being stared after; he called over his shoulder, "Say hi to the guys for me. See you next time."

 _Damn!_ thought Kono in admiration of the uniformed man's chiseled posterior _. I'll have to do something about that someday._

Chin, finishing his latest wipe-down of the smart table, looked up to see his cousin's lustful stare. _The girl is incorrigible,_ he sighed to himself before admonishing, "Leave the merchandise alone, Kono."

Whirling in surprise she grinned cheekily back at him. "What? I was only window shopping, Cuz. Doesn't mean I'm gonna take it off the hanger and try it on."

"Kono!" responded Chin, frowning in consternation before returning to the task at hand - the elimination of every feline-generated smudge. "You need to start calling everyone to come pick up these animals they promised to adopt."

By that night it was mission accomplished and all of the brood save two were now at their new homes.

Lizzy, now the companion of one Grace Williams spends most of her time with Danny while his daughter is at school. The kitten couldn't stay at her mother's because Rachel is allergic to cats - or says she is - and has already gotten stuck with Mr. Hoppy and the dog, so - no. The team had accused their resident curmudgeon of wanting to keep the kitten at the office because he'd finally drunk Steve's Kool-Aid and become a cat lover. Horrified at the very thought, Danny defended himself by saying that if the 'orange hairball' is like her sire, his apartment would be rubble by the time he got home. Of course everyone knew that was a lie because Lizzy seemed to have inherited her mother's temperament – meaning she has all the kinetic energy of a meatloaf.

Tina, the pudgy calico had only remained at HQ because her adopter, (Bambi), had her hands full at the moment and didn't have time to fetch the new addition to her life. Kono and Chin had figured it was a good trade; they'd take care of the cat while the nurse takes care of Steve and Danny. The cat is far quieter and doesn't feel the need to argue, kvetch, or run out the door while armed to the teeth expecting everyone to follow to their possible doom. But, she too would be gone by tonight. Kono was going to drop her off on the way home.

And then there was Attila . . . Though he'd be temporarily shipped off to Casa McGarrett as well, he still had no permanent home.

If ever a son took after his father it was the junior buzzsaw. The fierce kitten exhibited the same unwillingness to suffer what displeased him. Luckily he's still too small to do much damage when he's pissed. That this inherited temperament has not resulted in people lining up around the block for a chance to provide him a permanent home is no surprise. Other than Steve, who in their right mind would even consider keeping an animal that could murder you in your sleep?

….

Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips, smoothed back an errant strand of hair then knocked. This wasn't going to be easy. After a long moment she heard the click of a latch and the thick wooden door swung inward. Unfortunately, the person standing on the other side of it was one of the last people on earth she'd want to see.

Colorless grey eyes stared icily back at her. Was she not a battle-hardened CIA operative, Doris McGarrett may actually have been intimidated but she wasn't . . . much.

From the room behind the greeter a familiar voice asked, "Who's at the door?"

Bambi, without turning around, spit out the words as though they were painful to remain in her mouth, "It's your _mother._ " The nurse's tone held all the warmth of a Michigan winter.

Steve appeared from behind the formidably fleshy barrier; placing his hand on Bambi's shoulder to request she move aside

"What do you want, Doris?" he asked.

"What way is that to greet your mother?" she answered.

Steve wasn't entirely shocked that Doris had once again turned up like a bad penny but prior to her starring role in the video at H.Q. he'd assumed she was busy wreaking havoc on the other side of the world.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"Can't I come to visit my son? You know, like mothers do when they're finally in the same zip code after being away for so long?"

He let her self-described label pass. It isn't the time to debate what qualified one to use the title _mother_. "Doris, you've never just dropped in without there being some hidden agenda behind it. I know you're not here because you're just in the neighborhood."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't blink. "You got any beer?" she asked as she brushed blithely past him to head toward the kitchen.

Not wanting to get into a physical tussle, (at this point in his recuperation she could probably kick his ass anyway), Steve rolled his eyes and turned to follow her; exchanging a look with Bambi.

The nurse glared toward the retreating woman and announced through clenched teeth, "I'll be folding laundry if you need me", then she marched off toward the garage.

The washer and dryer had finally been enclosed to create an actual laundry room; an addition to a residence that hadn't been much altered since it was built in 1936. Catherine had been the one to trigger its construction. While doing laundry one day, something crawled out from beneath a pile of towels on the folding table set-up in the grungy space next to an assortment of gardening tools. The Navy lieutenant hadn't been intimidated by something as trivial as a giant centipede but she did tell Steve that if Cujo had discovered it the creature could have bitten him. It hadn't surprised her that Steve's reaction had been an immediate trip to Home Depot and a laundry room was born that very day.

Having been banished there as a 'time-out' in response to the mysterious disappearance of a salmon filet that had been set on the kitchen counter, Attila was waiting for an opportunity to break out of his temporary prison. As Bambi opened the door he shot past her to make a beeline toward the house.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled at the escapee before realizing her folly - expecting a cat to actually obey a command. With a snort and shrug of her shoulders she muttered, "Fine. Let the little bastard find Doris in the kitchen."

Attila dashed across the short space between the house and garage. He knows he'd have been on the losing end if he'd confronted Bambi but he also knows she doesn't run very fast. Freedom is sweet. Happy he'd accomplished his goal of escaping the place of big metal boxes where he'd been imprisoned all afternoon, he's through the kitchen door in a flash but immediately recognizes an alarming scent. Slamming on the brakes, his momentum carries him forward on the slick linoleum and he crashes into the legs of the tall female. Her expensive Channel No. 5 is entirely lost on an animal who thinks its wearer smells disgustingly like dead flowers.

Yellow eyes become black with menace as they fasten on the woman who begins to slowly back toward the doorway to the dining room. Fur standing on end and ears laid flat, the kitten growls his fiercest as he begins to advance.

 _The tall female must die!_ growls the small but ferocious feline. As the dead flower smell fills his nose he desperately wants to sneeze but won't; being aware that if you want to intimidate someone you can't sneeze at them first. That's not very scary at all.

Howling out threats of death and destruction, the mini-assassin is abruptly silenced when he's hoisted into the air. Immobilized by the grip on the scruff of his neck, he can only manage a small squawk.

As she watched her son, hold the little animal out before him at arm's length, Doris exclaimed in exasperation, "What is it with you and these stupid cats!?"

"They're good judges of character." he shot over his shoulder as strode toward the downstairs bath where he deposited the cantankerous animal and quickly closed the door.

Smarting at her son's remark, the reaction accompanied by the still smarting gouges in her flesh, she shook her head and puffed out a breath of frustration but didn't reply.

"So? You never answered my question. Why are you here?" he asked as he returned to stand before her.

She'd noticed that he'd moved rather stiffly when he bent to pick up the cat and, rather than the tan complexion he usually exhibited, he appeared a bit pale. He didn't look well.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"What's the matter with _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean it that way." she said dismissively, "What's the matter with you physically? You look like crap."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, so _now_ you're concerned about my health?" asked Steve thinking back to the times he'd been more seriously injured and could have used her comfort. Doris had to have known about his run-in with Wo-Fat in North Korea. Her CIA contacts would have informed her. He knows that now.

Danny chose that moment to open the back door. Seeing Doris, he immediately about-faced to return to the lanai. He didn't need to pee all that badly. He could hold it. Returning to his perch in a lounge chair under the overhang, he kept his ear out for sounds of a physical altercation just in case Steve needed reinforcements. That woman can be scary.

After several minutes, the voices died down. Feeling it may be safe, he cautiously pushed open the door to find Steve standing at the sink, staring out the window; expression troubled and complexion flushed.

"So," began the detective, "From the look on your face, you're either going to have a heart attack or shoot someone."

"Maybe." was the cryptic reply. Then puffing out a breath in disgust he snapped out of his pose and stalked to the fridge to yank it open with more force than necessary causing the items stored in the door to clink and rattle. Bending carefully he rummaged through it; pushing aside the Tupperware containers of meals their caregiver had prepared for them to reheat in the microwave when she wasn't there.

Danny heard a triumphant, "Aha!" as Steve emerged with a six-pack of Becks.

"Hey, Bambi's gonna kill you if you steal her stash. Besides, you're not even supposed to be drinking yet so she'll double kill you."

Brow furrowed at the puzzling concept of being twice dispatched, Steve pulled a bottle out of the cardboard holder and uncapped it to the satisfying hiss of escaping carbonation. "Here." he said, holding it out toward his partner in all dangerous missions. "We'll go together."

Danny nodded and accepted the bottle. "Safety in numbers." he toasted solemnly before taking a swig.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Let me know if you're still reading. Any suggestions you'd care to make would be most welcome as well.**


	6. Learning Curve

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 6

 **Thank you for continuing to read this story. When RL tempted me to chuck the whole thing, your encouraging comments kept it going. The support is sincerely appreciated.**

 **SPNGran held my hand and kicked my butt to get this posted. I now owe her a lifetime supply of caramel macchiatos.**

 **Disclaimer: If I made any money from this, someone forgot to tell me.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

Learning Curve

Kono's kitten delivery was complete and if you didn't count Bambi's near meltdown at the prospect of caring for two stubborn men and four cats – at least two of the felines disturbingly ferocious - it had gone surprisingly well.

The theft of Bambi's beer stash had been addressed. Both patients took their nurse's scolding with heads down and eyes fastened on the floor, murmuring, 'Yes, ma'am' when she asked if their crime wave was over. Of course the nurse was smart enough to know that further transgressions wouldn't actually cease. The answer just meant Butch and Sundance wouldn't be so blatant about it next time.

Not necessarily to everyone's relief, Doris had avoided death by kitten. Neither Danny nor Bambi had issues with Cujo's mini-me having inherited his sire's intense antipathy toward their friend's so-called mother. Both actually felt the cat's reaction to her unplanned visit was warranted.

Luckily for Doris, Cujo, Lili, and Tina weren't part of the welcoming committee as they'd already been banished to Steve's room before Bambi set about her chores. The nurse had stumbled over one too many of the members of the feline family. Earlier, she'd tripped over the crutches Danny left lying in the middle of the floor, (another lecture had been given). Losing her balance, the armload of clean towels she'd been carrying to the linen closet cascaded onto Lili who'd been lying in the middle of the hallway. Luckily the terrycloth cushioned the cat from the not insubstantial body that then landed atop her.

True to her nature, Queen Liliuokalani's reaction to nearly being crushed to death was a mild squawk. Immediately rolling off the pile, Bambi was relieved to find the animal unharmed but was mightily vexed that the creature had been in her way.

But the final straw that had resulted in the banishing of all cats from the ground floor of Casa McGarrett was when Tina, in request for attention, plopped down right in front of the caregiver's pathway at the wrong moment. A tray of iced tea went flying and a startled Danny found a cold drink and a pissed off nurse in his lap.

Chair, carpet, patient, kitten and nurse were drenched. Steve, ignoring his own discomfort, rushed to make sure everyone was unharmed. With his assistance, Bambi regained her footing and wiped at her soaked scrubs.

After ascertaining the nurse was uninjured, Danny fished an ice cube from inside his shirt and said, "Thank you, Bambi. That was really refreshing but I prefer to drink my iced tea rather than wear it."

"That's it!" declared the soggy caregiver. "All cats upstairs until I'm done for the evening!" Then glaring at her patients she added, "And all crutches and etcetera are to be stowed in their proper places and not left in the middle of the damned floor!"

At the sound of the angry voice, without even being herded, Cujo and his son scrambled up the stairs to the safety of Steve's room; Lili following at a slightly calmer pace. Danny frantically looked around for his other crutch while Steve quietly tucked the soggy calico kitten into his shirt then slunk off to grab some towels to mop up.

All minded their P's and Q's for the rest of the evening as if lives depended on it. They probably did.

Tonight, Kono and Chin are coming over after dinner. An old case had come up again and since Steve and Danny had been the last to work on it, their input was needed.

It seems that Donna Darwood, former temptress of the silver screen and sometime shill for a hugely popular diet cola, was back on Oahu and had once again heard from her blackmailer.

Last year, the case had been all but abandoned when others of more urgency had taken its place and Ms. Darwood had skipped town for an extended period to film her pitches for the soft drink company. It still wasn't all that big a case but, since crime on the island had momentarily slowed to a crawl, there was now time for the still functioning members of Five-0 to revisit it. Bambi had gone to the market for additional groceries, leaving Steve and Danny to their own devices.

At the kitchen table, the partners were engaged in animated discussion as a curious feline looked on.

Cujo, (the only cat brave or foolish enough to venture downstairs), sat atop the counter. Everyone had long since stopped trying to get him to stay off it because getting the cantankerous animal to see the error of his ways was at best futile, and at worst dangerous.

The ever-puzzling humans were waving their paws at each other again and there were lots of words – loud ones. A few of the words were familiar: 'bastard', 'crazy', 'idiot', but some weren't. The one that kept coming up was 'mother'. He didn't know what it meant but he assumed it meant nothing good since the word was sort of hissed-out.

 _Are they going to start fighting? Do I_ _need to defend my human against The Loud Man?_ wondered the mystified cat.

In the past, he would have done so, but now he knew that the two often howled at each other this way. It didn't always mean they would fight. He'd wait to see how it goes. Besides, The Loud Man had actually kind of grown on him in the last couple of years. He made a lot of noise but it usually meant nothing. He gave good scratches, (though it was weird that he only did that when no one was watching), but it was nice anyway. Ultimately, Cujo decided that he wouldn't bite him all that hard if he had to defend his human.

"What do you mean she wants to move back to Honolulu?! The woman is a menace to you the son she supposedly loves! You know you can't trust her!" Danny's hands cut the air as they usually did when he was trying to make a point.

"I _know_ I can't trust her but what am I going to do?! She says she wants to give up her old life and start over! I told her I didn't believe her but . . ."

"But what?! She played the 'mommy' card, didn't she? Did she tell you that she was thinking of you all the time she'd been who-the-fuck-knows-where causing who the fuck knows what?!"

"She's my _mother_ , Danny!"

They were facing one another other; complexions flushed and breathing as though they'd run a 10K rather than just sitting and/or standing in the kitchen. Danny ran his free a hand through his carefully tended coif, daring to muss its perfection. His other hand rested on the still needed crutch he'd leaned against the table's edge. Steve's hair seemed to be doing its own thing again. Danny hadn't seen him even touch it but it stood up like the crest of a startled cockatoo. _How did he do that?_ wondered the detective.

They glared at one another across the table; Danny frustrated because he couldn't get his friend to see the obvious, (or he did see it and chose to ignore it), and Steve frustrated because – Doris.

Finally, after a long moment of tense silence, the air in the room seemed lose its almost electrical charge. Seeming to suddenly deflate, Steve slumped onto the kitchen chair he'd risen from moments earlier when pressing his defense of one whose appearance augured nothing but trouble.

The detective recognized the defeat in his partner's posture. Steve very well knows what Doris is capable of but he's right; the woman is his mother - God help him.

"What am I going to do, Danny? I can't tell her to get lost." tiredly sighed Steve; his question almost certainly rhetorical.

"Yes, yes, you _can_ tell her to get lost, nicely of course, but tell her to leave you the hell alone." answered Danny firmly but at lower volume; jaw set as he frowned at his friend.

"She's wants to change. She wants to stop traipsing around the world and put down some roots so that she can live a normal life."

"Steven! Doris doesn't even know what a _normal_ life is! I can see it now - Sunday dinners with the McGarretts . . ." said Danny, rolling his eyes; hands once again waving about for emphasis, "For _that_ surreal scenario I only got one question . . . who brings the ammo?"

He knew Danny was probably right, no matter how sarcastically he worded his opinion. "That's almost funny, D." Steve managed to smile weakly.

"Babe, I'm only trying to keep you from getting your heart stomped on and squashed like an overripe tomato. Doris was good enough to fake it for a while when you were growing up but you know she was only _playing_ mommy. She's been away and out of that mode for a long time. Even if she's sincere, it's gonna be a steep learning curve. How long do you think she'll stick with it before she splits again?"

"We did okay, well . . . _she_ did okay once and was actually a good mom up until she, um . . . left." Within that sentence, Steve had once again gone from a man of self-confidence bordering on arrogance to an unsure and conflicted fifteen year old.

Said Danny softly, "After that last go 'round you guys had, you told me yourself that she admitted to only going through the motions. That she _deliberately_ made herself look like a typical housewife."

Steve nodded without saying anything. His mother had indeed admitted as much - the role of nurturer hadn't come naturally. Though she'd done her best, she didn't really have it in her to be more than a woman playing a role as a textbook suburban mother. Danny knew Doris too well by now. Danny also knew him too well by now. Of course his partner is right. If he lets his mother back into his life, he's screwed seven ways from Sunday.

Defeat in every line of his body, Steve stared blankly out the window over the sink that flooded a square of late afternoon sunlight onto the kitchen's linoleum.

To Danny, the man sitting across the table from him, his BAMF friend and leader more resembled a beaten puppy. How could someone so supportive of his ohana, who tries so hard to be everyone's protector, not be accorded the same?

Sighing tiredly before taking a deep breath Danny tried once again to reason with his friend. "Steven, no matter what you think, your mother is never going to be what you thought she was all those years ago. She'll only break your heart again. If you let her in, you know she will."

"Yeah, I know." admitted Steve, shaking his head. Right now, he's pissed at himself – angered by his failure to resist Doris's emotional blackmail, by his apparent inability to tell her to cease her attempt at reconciliation. This is exhausting.

Cujo, with a questioning chirp, jumped onto his human's lap to head-butt him into petting him. The little cat has always found that a good ear scratch helps.

…

Kono brought another forkful of apple pie to her mouth. This is the best she'd ever had. _Damn! This scary woman can bake!_ thought the Hawaiian cop.

"So, you say that nothing ever came of the case and the trail had gone cold after Tommy Ikura bought it under the wheels of a beer truck?" asked Chin, as he pushed away from the table; the waistband of his Levi's feeling way too snug.

"Yup, the same truck that also nearly flattened our fearless leader." agreed Danny as he leaned back in contentment. An excellent dinner followed by an equally excellent dessert had made him an almost happy camper. Even his still aching leg wound seemed to feel better after liberal application of baked chicken and apple pie.

Restlessness factor increasing in proportion to his recovery, Steve announced, "The doc's almost ready to sign me off so that I can get back to work." His mother's reappearance had added to the need to get out of the house and do something productive . . . or maybe beat someone to death. "I have a few ideas on the case. I don't think Ms. Darwood is the victim she says she is." Then, looking at Danny whose frown indicated he'd actually been paying attention despite his blissed-out pie stupor, Steve apologized, "Sorry, Danny. I know she's your all-time secret fantasy but there's more than meets the eye with her besides those silicone implants."

"Hey, don't diss someone who's a goddess of the cinema!" defended her champion, a man whose been infatuated with the screen goddess since he was a boy who plastered the walls, (and ceiling), of his room with her posters.

"The cinema being a few lame horror movies and a TV show that featured rubber bats and ketchup blood?" smirked Steve.

Kono and Chin looked from one teammate to the other; heads turning right to left as though observers at a ping-pong tournament. Despite sometimes being more annoying than entertaining, the duo's back and forth snark had been missed in the week they'd been absent from Five-0.

"Anyway," said Steve dismissively, "I'll be back to work in a couple of days and I can sort this out once-and-for-all."

Bambi eyed her patient. Sarcasm dripping from her words she said, "You say that like it's actually going to happen. I doubt any doctor in their right mind would release you to return to work right now. That bullet, besides carving a groove in your stubborn hide, also bruised the hell out of a kidney so, no, I don't think you're going to be allowed to return to duty anytime soon.

Steve only grinned back at her, "We'll see."

"Okay, so now you've just thrown down the gauntlet to my over-amped, testosterone fueled, adrenaline junkie partner. This is not going to end well, Bambi. Mark my words." said Danny, waving a fork in the nurse's direction. He'd had a momentary rest and now it's time for another assault on the pie he's almost too full to eat.

"Like Steven said, we'll see." announced Bambi, her own smile creasing her face. Kono had to think back to if they'd ever actually seen the woman smile. It was almost as scary as her scowl.

Thought Chin of his fierce leader and likely even fiercer nurse, _This contest of wills will be interesting._

….

Bambi finished stowing away the washing supplies she'd picked up while on her grocery run. She'd take them out to the laundry room tomorrow but, for now, they'd stay in the broom closet. She knew that bluing isn't popular anymore but her mother had instilled in her the need for it when washing whites. Nothing worked quite so well in her opinion to give that crisp, bright look to linens.

Wiping off the counter one last time she announced, "I'm about ready to leave for the night. You guys make sure to take your meds and no monkey business! No more stealing my Becks and no more running after those cats! You hear me Steven?!"

"Yes ma'am." answered the man behind her as he put the last of the dishes into the cupboard. Even though it pulled on his stitches to stretch his arms that high, he insisted on doing it.

Danny grinned from where he sat observing the two from a kitchen chair. This was actually pleasant. Steve and Bambi held obvious affection for one another. It was like watching what Steve's life should be like rather than what his history had dictated. The legacy of one Doris McGarrett, refused to disappear along with her she'd faked her death those many years ago. Though Danny felt a bit guilty for thinking it; _too bad it was only faked_.

Attila sat curiously observing the goings on. The rest of his tribe was upstairs on the big soft sleeping place. The humans didn't see him in the shadows. They didn't see that the broom closet door had been left slightly ajar; just enough room for a kitten to squeeze through.

 _Hmm. There must be something interesting in there!_ thought the curious feline. _Something fun!_

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Any comments you'd care to make would be appreciated.**


	7. Howling the Blues

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 7

 **I know it's been ages since I've updated. No excuses offered. Just know that the story hasn't been abandoned and it never will be. I'll see this one through to the end. Thank you for your comments, follows, and favorites. If I haven't yet gotten back to you I apologize. I will be replying shortly.**

 **SPNGran was once again pestered into beta duty. I think she intends to hang a sign at her doorway that says 'Will work for margaritas'. I have no problem with that. As a matter of fact, I think it's cruel to let her drink alone so I'll have to join her. Don't judge us.**

 **Disclaimer: No animals were harmed. No money was made. No one ever got to Hawaii.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

Howling the Blues

Still face down in his pillow, Steve frowned. Even without opening his eyes he knew it must be way past his usual wake-up time. He rarely slept this late; must be because his internal clock is off right now due to the meds. Considering the circumstances behind his sleep-in, he didn't feel guilty; just kind of annoyingly groggy.

Intending to turn onto his back, he realized it wouldn't be as easy as it should be. First, there was the uncomfortable pull on the not yet healed injury, then there was the feeling of weight, or make that, _weights_ on various parts of his body. The warm heaviness between his shoulder blades, behind his knees, and on his butt made him realize the cats had found a comfy sleeping place. Groaning, he began to roll over, hearing several protesting squawks as he did so. Unfortunately, one of his bedmates dug-in to hold onto their position. How dare their human bed move!

"Hey!" he yelped before he felt them finally slide off, wondering why they didn't just get up and change location. At least they hadn't wakened him in the middle of the night so that they could be fed. That was Cujo's usual routine

He blinked at the sunlight flooding into the room and tried to focus on the animals sitting at the foot of the bed. Four sets of eyes stared intently back at him as though their thought waves would make him immediately fetch their breakfasts.

It was then that he noticed something a bit unusual among the feline family. There sat Cujo - a grey cat. Next to him was his mate Lili - an orange cat. Beside her is Tina - a multi-colored cat. Then there's Attila - a blue cat.

 _Wait! Blue!?_

As though drawn as a cartoon, the kitten's fur stood out in stiff spikes. Steve reached for him, intending to pick him up, but quickly pulled his hands back. It was like touching a porcupine! The blue tufts were stiff and pointy as though they'd been shellacked.

"What the hell did you get into?" he muttered to the one with the formerly white spot on its chest - now a bright blue, with the rest of him a sort of indigo.

Looking around for the source of this alarming coloration he noticed something that hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed. Scrunching up his eyes then blinking to be sure he wasn't just imagining it he spied blotches, blue ones, trailing across the hardwood floor from the doorway to the bed and then up onto the bedcovers. Closer examination revealed these blotches were in the shape of paw prints.

Clambering from his bed, he strode to the door he'd left ajar so the cats could come and go as they pleased; there's no way he's keeping a litterbox in his bedroom.

Following the splotches, he made his way down the stairs, careful not to step on the prints, as though he was investigating a crime scene. He followed them across the living room toward the kitchen; a furry entourage trailing behind him in expectation of breakfast.

Entering the room, he froze.

What lay before him almost took his breath away. Like the River Nile, flowing from the broom closet across the linoleum toward the doorway was a ribbon of blue.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" he exclaimed at the top of his voice, causing even the steel-nerved Lili to flinch.

On the chairs, on the table, on the counter; everywhere he looked were blue paw prints.

He bent to touch the edge of the shiny stream. Instead of finding it wet, it was dry. It felt like plastic. Muttering to himself as the cats looked on curiously from the safety of the countertop, he traced the river to its head; the tall cupboard in the corner of the room. Peering inside he found a broken glass bottle that had contained the laundry bluing Bambi had purchased just yesterday. Beside it lay a now empty bottle of floor wax. The containers had been on a shelf higher up in the closet along with other cleaners and household products.

Adding up the clues, Five-0's leader theorized the likely scenario behind his kitchen looking as though an entire herd of cats had run through paint then stampeded over every inch of it. The bottle of bluing had broken when it hit the edge of a metal bucket on the closet floor. The floor wax had been knocked off the shelf as well and landed in the bucket, its contents spilling out when the cap had come loose. The liquids had blended and, like a chocolate coated strawberry, Attila had somehow managed to dip himself into the muck. The bucket had tipped over, (probably when the cat had made its escape), and the goo had dripped out of the closet onto the linoleum.

"Holy shit!"

Steve jumped when he heard Danny's exclamation behind him. He'd been so engrossed in his investigation that he hadn't even heard him enter the room.

Having been awakened by his partner's reaction upon discovering the disaster, the detective had struggled out of bed to make his bleary-eyed way to the kitchen. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he hobbled forward, his single crutch tucked under his arm.

"Apparently, someone got a little too curious for their own good." growled Steve, glaring at the assuredly guilty party who stared innocently back at him.

Like birds on a wire, the felines were now lined up at the edge of the countertop, curiously observing the goings on. For all that it mattered; they could have been watching a tennis match as their heads turned back and forth between the two humans. Unlike dogs, cats have no inclination to owning up to their actions. As Cujo's human had learned; they're pretty much guilt-proof.

"Looks like Attila got into the closet, knocked floor wax and laundry bluing off the shelf, somehow coated himself in it, then ran around leaving evidence of the crime over every square inch of my house." Steve summarized.

"So that explains why you have a punked-out Smurf sitting on your counter?" chuckled Danny.

"Yup." sighed his partner; running his hands over his face then again glowering at the animals staring intently back at him; no doubt still waiting for their breakfasts. It seems that Cujo had shown his offspring how to leap from the chairs onto the top of the tile. _Wonderful._

"How the hell am I going to clean up this mess?" asked Steve to no one and everyone.

"I dunno, babe. Is that stuff permanent? If so, you could probably get El Gato del Diablo Junior a gig on a Saturday morning cartoon show. Sort of like Barney or one of the Muppets but smaller . . . and bluer."

"We've gotta find him a home . . . soon!"

"Maybe he can be the next internet superstar. You know, 'I can haz fame and fortune despite my seriously fucked-up fur?' If he gets enough followers it can pay for whatever solvent you're going to need to clean up this mess. It's probably gonna take gallons by the way 'cause you've got about ten miles of paw prints to erase. How did he even get them up there?" asked the detective as he pointed toward the wall.

Steve looked in the direction Danny had indicated and saw that, somehow, Attila had managed to track blue splotches nearly four feet off the floor on the wall next to the dining room entrance. _Crap!_

Now as though suddenly coming completely awake, Steve exclaimed, "I've gotta find out if this stuff is toxic!"

"Oh, please. If you're worried about the little shithead, if he's anything like his father, he'd be indestructible in a nuclear explosion."

"Get dressed, Danny! We have to get them to the emergency vet! If he licked it up it could make him really sick. I don't wanna have to put him down because he's wrecked his liver or his kidneys by ingesting that stuff!"

The spiky blue kitten gazed innocently back at the humans discussing his possible fate. _Humans are strange._

…

It's another day in Paradise. Clouds scudded across the blue expanse of sky as a fresh wind swept its broom across the earth below. The beautiful morning held breathtaking promise for most of the island's creatures - though there were exceptions.

The sharks had found something interesting . . . and tasty. What was left tumbled in the surf like a piece of driftwood before being deposited onto the shore.

Like oceangoing vultures, gulls wheeled overhead; their sharp calls announcing an opportunity to stock up before continuing their journey to a larger landmass. Being only visitors to the islands, the winged omnivores needed to fortify themselves before leaving. What lay below looked promising.

Luck being relative, the victim had been discovered by an early morning beachcomber searching the strand for interesting objects surrendered by the sea. This object was a little too interesting – to the police in particular.

Though there were no fingerprints to use for identification, (there were no fingers), the decedent's face was relatively undamaged. Standing over the body, Kono snapped a picture to run through facial rec. The program's usual use was to identify suspects caught on camera during commission of a crime. This guy's days of lawful or unlawful behavior were over but it could provide the identity of who lay in ruin on the wet sand.

Donning a pair of black nitrile gloves, Chin searched through the pockets of the victim's shredded Levis. There was no wallet, just a set of keys, a few coins and a folded piece of soggy paper. Carefully removing the water damaged sheet; he put it in a plastic evidence bag to send to the lab. They'd have to dry it a bit before it could be unfolded without tearing it.

As they waited for the CSI's to finish their examination of the most likely clueless scene, Kono gazed at the white capped Pacific. For whatever reason, she'd always found it extra sad to find someone dead on the beach. It was as though the ocean had had its way and what was left was thrown out for the earth to deal with.

Symbiotic but not necessarily friends, moana and aina would always be engaged in their struggle to best one another. With quakes and landslides the earth would assault the sea and, with tsunamis, it would retaliate. It was ever thus. Still sad though.

"Cuz, you think maybe we should call the boss and tell him about this?" asked the Hawaiian woman as the wind whipped her hair and she sought to tuck her flying locks behind an ear. "He'd probably want to know."

"Yeah, he'd be pissed we got the call and didn't notify him." reluctantly agreed Chin. "But we know how Steve is wired. He'll want to show up at the office despite doctor's orders."

"Yeah. He'll want in on this one for sure." sighed her cousin. Though not _every_ body that landed on the island's beaches meant it was their case, this one hadn't landed within city limits. The victim had washed up miles from Honolulu on the shoreline of Ka'ena Point State Park, the western most point on the island of Oahu. This one was Five-0's for sure.

"At least Bambi's there to keep him in line." said Chin of their tough leader and his even tougher caretaker.

"Yeah." snorted Kono, "She's the only one who can intimidate him enough to do it. It's kinda cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Okay, you want to call him or you want me to do it?" asked Kono resignedly. She knew the nurse could 'bring it' when it came to dealing with her stubborn patient but maybe drugs and a baseball bat would help?

…

"Okay, I understand why we're taking the Smurf to the vet but why are we taking the others?"

Steve steered the big, (blue), truck along on the rapidly heating streets. Neither of the humans in the vehicle were supposed to be out and about, (let alone driving), but Steve had deemed this enough of an emergency that he would risk Bambi's wrath.

From past experience the driver was familiar with the fastest route to the veterinary clinic. Five-0's furry piranha had, more than once, been subject to the consequences of his mayhem.

"We need to be sure that none of the others licked-up the stuff Attila got into." said Steve through clenched teeth, his hands clenched nearly as tightly on the steering wheel.

Cujo clung to his usual perch on the dash while the others, (Lili and Tina in a travel carrier and Attila in a taped-shut cardboard box), rode on the back seat. The little miscreant responsible for this journey howled out his unhappiness, poking his paws through the air holes cut into his corrugated prison.

Even Cujo looked annoyed at the racket. Still, he was fine with the ride. He loved to stare out the windshield as scenery sped by – the faster the better. It was one of his favorite things to do but a trip ending at the vet's – not so much. Abruptly recognizing their destination Cujo began to growl as his human steered the rolling box across the gravel to park under the big banyan tree that shaded part of the parking area and the walkway to the clinic's entrance.

Shutting off the ignition, Steve, with the speed of a striking snake, snatched Cujo off the dash. The SEAL was the only one with quick enough reflexes to grab him by the scruff without getting mauled. With his other hand he pulled the pillowcase from where it had been tucked into the waistband of his sleep pants. Though it wasn't the usual thick nylon bag used to control the nearly uncontrollable animal, it would have to do. The cab of the Silverado was filled with what could only be the feline version of swearing and threats of dismemberment. Cujo fully intended to murder anyone he could sink his teeth into.

 _I smell dogs!_ thought the furious cat as he howled and struggled. _Now I'm in the cloth thing but I will be put in a metal box close to dogs! And I can't even kill them! The humans will poke me with little metal sticks and put little round rocks in my mouth and make me swallow them! They taste awful! This is a bad place!_

Using a sack was the safest method when confining their mini-puma at the veterinarian's or any other place he didn't want to be. Jamming him into a carrier was a no go unless he'd been sedated first. Without the drugs it was like trying to stuff an enraged wolverine into a hamster cage. Someone was going to get hurt.

Amy yawned as she put the last of the paperwork into the basket for the day people to deal with. It was almost time for her to go home, get some breakfast and get to bed. The new twenty-four clinic schedule would take getting used to. At least Dr. Charteris was here a little early to relieve the night vet – a guy who was great with animals but total crap with people. Actually, it was Dr. Charteris who'd thought up the 24/7 schedule; a way of expanding the business without having to actually move locations.

The tired receptionist had been given a choice of shifts but working nights and sleeping days is something she still had to get used to. At least it worked out so that she could go to afternoon classes and even catch a couple night classes on her 'days' off. She again wondered if she should rethink her career goals. Becoming a vet would take years but she couldn't come up with anything else that could be as satisfying. Of course, she could always be a vet tech like Janet and Joanie but it doesn't pay much. What those two go through on regular basis should garner them higher wages or at least canonization. Dr. Charteris pays them well but it doesn't compensate for the crap, (sometimes literal), they have to put up with from their more 'difficult' patients. The techs had told her of one particular cat who had the appearance of an angel but the heart of Satan. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting it herself and she hoped she never would. The little shithead sounded scary. At least their owner sent chocolates as consolation for being sliced and diced.

Lost in thought, she heard a vehicle pull into the parking lot and looked up to see the blue pick-up scatter gravel as it came to an abrupt stop. _Oh well,_ she sighed, _one last patient before I'm off shift._

Two men entered the lobby. One of them carried a howling animal in a pillowcase along with a howling animal in a box. The other man leaned on a crutch and lugged a pet carrier. They looked as though they'd just fallen out of bed. The taller one was bare chested, barefoot, and wearing sleep pants - quite a pleasing sight in her opinion - while the other wore a T-shirt and cut-off sweatpants, gauze peeking out from the right leg of the grey jersey fabric.

"We might have an emergency. Not sure how serious it might be." announced the taller one as he set the howling sack carefully onto the counter then set the howling box next to it. She flinched as the bag moved about, nearly tumbling off the edge before the tall man grabbed it. Whatever was in there, (from the hideous sounds emanating from the bag it could be a Tasmanian devil), snarled and bit through the fabric into the tall man's wrist.

"OUCH! You little motherfu . . .!" yelped the man before saying, "Sorry." to the startled receptionist.

"Don't worry; I've heard worse." laughed the young woman, "Is your wrist okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse." smiled the dark-haired man as he rubbed at the bleeding marks while the other man looked on sympathetically.

"Much worse." nodded the blonde one in agreement.

Despite his mode of dress or undress, (possibly because of it), she thought the tall man quite charming. He has a killer smile; and those eyelashes and tats! His companion is quite attractive as well; if in a slightly less 'bad boy' way.

"So, what's happening with your umm . . . cats?" asked the curious receptionist as the creatures in the sack and the box continued to howl.

…

The door was pushed open and Kono and Chin were surprised to see their half-dressed boss and his only slightly more clothed second-in-command enter the office.

Steve carried what looked like a pillow case and a cardboard box. Danny held a cat carrier in one hand, his single crutch in the other.

Both men looked frazzled.

Steve wordlessly set the box down on the smart table as Chin flinched at the possible misuse of his prized electronic marvel. Turning toward the nearby unused office, Steve tiredly strode to it, pushed open its door, set the sack onto the floor, loosened the knot in it, then quickly stepped back and shut the door again.

Danny had set the cat carrier onto the floor under the smart table. He opened its door and Lili and Tina emerged; cautiously looking around before recognizing familiar surroundings, then trotting off toward the kitchen.

As the cousins looked on silently, Steve returned to open the cardboard box and tip it gently onto its side. Out rolled something resembling a blue rat. Upon closer inspection of the unconscious animal, the cousins recognized it as a hairless kitten.

Though no words had been spoken – not even by Danny - the cousin's expressions said it all.

 _What the hell?!_

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Have a lot of the next chapter written. Steve and Danny are really going to piss-off Bambi. More will be revealed of Attila's adventure in the broom closet and the subsequent vet visit.**

 **Thanks for reading. Would love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	8. The Wayward

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 8

 **Surprise! Here's a nice** _ **long**_ **chapter posted before anyone had to remind me that I'm supposed to be writing a story. Thank you all for your continued readership, and to those who commented, followed, and/or added this story to their favorites - muchos mahalos.**

 **SPNGran was on muse/beta duty once again and I owe her several more margaritas. Of course, Imaginary Beta messed with the chapter afterwards because she's that kinda girl. Any remaining errors are hers.**

 **Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't get paid for this because I can't afford a trip to Hawaii where I hear stalking is still against the law.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

The Wayward

"So, why is Attila naked?" asked Kono

"And blue?" added Chin

The unnaturally colored and nearly hairless kitten lay sleeping peacefully in the middle of the smart table.

Only his head hadn't been completely shorn of the dark-blue wax-stiffened fur. To save time so he wouldn't have to be given further sedation to keep him under, the vet techs had given that part of him only a cursory cut. It looked as though someone had taken a hedge clipper to shape it, the fur on the top, around his ears, and the sides of his face had been squared off rather than clipped close.

"He had a umm _misadventure_ with a laundry product and some floor polish." answered Steve glumly. "My house is a disaster."

"I guess now we can call him a blockhead and the name will really fit." chuckled Danny as he stood leaning on his crutch, his teammates next to him; all of them peering down at the now only denim blue rather than indigo kitten

"Isn't that stuff poisonous?" asked Kono, trying and failing not to gnaw on a thumb nail as they awaited the kitten's return to the world.

"As it turns out, not as much as I'd thought . . ." began Steve before pausing to look downward at himself and frown as though he'd suddenly realized he wore nothing but sleep pants and flip-flops. "Be right back." he announced before turning to walk away.

Entering his office, he took his keys from his pocket to unlock his desk drawer. Locking it had become a necessity because Lili was freakishly adept at opening drawers and doors. Besides making herself and her brood at home on top of his stash of clean T-shirts, Queen Liliuokalani and her 'strike force' had been raiding the bags of cat food kept in the kitchen. The ginger tabby and her mate made quite an efficient pair. She'd open a cupboard and then Cujo would wrestle out the bag and tear holes in it. More than once, Five-0's humans had entered the room to find an entire bag of kibble scattered over the floor and the little pirates and their offspring feasting on their bounty.

Plucking a shirt from the neatly folded pile he snuffed in irritation; rejecting it before selecting another. It was more than annoying that the darker colored T's had to be de-furred before he could wear them. As he tugged his alternate selection over his head he contemplated Attila's fate.

 _How long will it take for the little shithead's fur to grow out? Even ignoring the inherited temperament, why would anyone want to adopt a bald blue cat? We'll never be able to ship the little bastard off and there are already too damned many animals here as it is._ "We may as well name the place 'The Five-0 Home for Wayward Cats'", he muttered to himself.

While they waited for their leader to rejoin them, Chin asked, "I take it you guys left the house in a hurry?" his question directed to the man wearing cut-off sweatpants and a T-shirt that was more holes than fabric.

"Yeah, you could say that." replied Danny. "Steve panicked because he thought Shithead Junior had ingested something that would kill him – as if anything could – and drove us all like a bat outta hell to the emergency vet."

"Steve? Panic?" exclaimed Kono as though the words were never to be used in the same sentence with that of their fearless leader.

"Yeah, go figure." snorted Danny. "Us mere humans could be gushing blood or missing a limb and he'd be cool as a cucumber applying tourniquets made of braided chest hair or re-inflating a lung with a straw from Mickey D's. But . . ." he paused to dramatically gesture toward the unconscious cat, "if one of these mangy animals so much as sneezes, he's like a first-time mommy who saw something online about hoof-and-mouth disease and is convinced her kid has it. _Then,_ it's time for the next flight to the Mayo clinic."

"Aww." smiled Kono

"I think we should get the Cat Lady a valium." added the blonde with a shake of his head.

"Who needs a valium? Not the cats, that's not good for them." said Steve as he strode up to the table, brow wrinkled with concern, bare chest now covered in a white T-shirt.

Snarked his partner, "It's not the animals – well, at least not the small ones - who need drugs."

Frowning at the implication but choosing to ignore it, the tall man instead turned toward the cousins. "To answer your question about toxicity, the bluing won't hurt him. It stains and it'll just have to fade on its own but it won't make him sick. The floor wax, luckily, is carnauba based rather than petroleum based. It's the same stuff used to make apples shiny at the super market. Even if he ingested some, it'll probably only give him a stomach ache."

"So, why did you take the whole menagerie to the vets?" asked Chin as Attila began to stir.

"Wait! Wait!" said Danny, putting his hand up like a third grader trying to earn points with the teacher, "I can answer that one. SuperSEAL here was afraid that the others licked some of that gunk off the Smurf. Why, you may ask, would any cat with _a brain in its head_ do that? Oh," he paused "Here's the one to answer the question."

Lili had re-entered the room and jumped up onto the table to inspect her son. She nudged him curiously and, when he squeaked, she began to industriously lick his bare skin. When she got to his ears, the bristly feel of the stiffened fur apparently surprised her. With what could be described as an expression of horror she abandoned her ministrations and quickly jumped off the table.

"So much for motherly devotion." observed Steve as Lili left her offspring snoozing on the table and quickly vanished around the corner.

Danny, who'd taken a breath to offer a comment, stopped when Steve shot him a look.

The cousins noticed the silent communication and didn't ask.

…..

 _Why is it so cold?_

He remembered being in the dark little room. The scary female had left its door open just enough for him to slip inside. There were big sticks in there with strings and dried grass on them. They looked fun to play with but he couldn't reach the parts that would be the most fun.

 _I need to get to the top of the sticks! Maybe I can reach them if I jump on the flat thing._

There was some interesting stuff on it as well. There were tall round boxes that were different colors and other boxes too, some of them round, some of them not.

 _Hmm._

He sat gauging the distance to the shelf that held assorted cleaning products. Below it hung a two-foot-long duster made of faux lamb's wool. A broom and mop, handle ends down, leaned against the edge of the shelf.

 _Maybe if I jump on the fluffy thing first then I can climb up and reach the strings?_

From experience, the little cat knew the duster wasn't a real creature – or at least not a live one. That one time when the scary female was waving the fluffy thing around, he'd attacked it and tried to kill it but she yelled at him and chased him away but it was already dead and it tasted like dirt anyway.

Finished with his evaluation of options, Attila gathered his muscles, waggled his butt, twitched his tail, and sprang upward, both front and back claws sinking into the fluffy wool.

 _Almost there!_ He thought digging-in and climbing upward.

After much effort, he'd almost reached his goal. Reaching to hook a paw over the shelf's edge and using the other to blindly feel around, he thought he'd found something to help pull himself up onto the platform. Unfortunately, what his paw found was Bambi's bluing. It tipped and fell against the bottle of floor wax sitting next to it and both containers tumbled over to dislodge the mop which then slid sideways to smack him in the face.

Bluing, floor wax, and cat plunged downward.

 _Uh, oh!_

….

Charlie Fong fetched the folded piece of paper from the dehumidifier. It was dry enough to unfold but not so dry that it was brittle. Hopefully, whatever was printed on it would be legible.

DNA would take a while longer to process and there's no guarantee they'd find a match in any database. If the paper could provide a clue to the identity of the guy washed up on the shore at Ka'ena Point it would save some time.

With gloved fingers and the assistance of an instrument resembling a small spatula, he pried apart the folds of paper. Carefully flattening it on a tray, he discovered that most of the printed text was still legible. Squinting, he recognized the blurred words as aftercare instructions for some sort of surgery. The phone number at the top of the sheet hadn't survived the effects of seawater but, below it, was a logo that had.

 _Interesting_ , thought Fong. He picked up the phone to call Five-0.

…..

 _Why am I cold?_

His tongue felt sticky. His eyes felt sticky. His whole self felt funny - and really, really, cold. Opening his eyes is still too hard so he lay there trying to remember what made him feel this way?

He remembered trying to escape the box that the tall man and the loud man had stuffed him into. It was dark in there. Then there was movement and then the big cat started growling and then the movement stopped and then the big cat got really mad.

After more movement he heard sounds he'd never heard before. The big cat didn't like those sounds because he got louder and madder. It smelled funny there too.

Then the box had finally opened and a strange human picked him up. He tried to bite them but something bit him first and he got really dizzy. After that he couldn't remember anything.

 _Why am I cold?_

…..

Steve had prevailed. After a brief 'discussion' with his team, he and Danny were on their way to the location identified from the sheet of paper Charlie Fong had examined.

A quick Google search comparing the logo against the island's medical facilities had led them to a large multi-storied building on Kalakaua Boulevard. Its façade was made of greenish ceramic tile and, at its top, just below the roofline, were affixed gigantic chrome letters declaring it a Medical Plaza.

"Someone's trying to impress." said Steve as he turned left into the parking area; its entry marked by a large obelisk on which were affixed rectangles of slate. The names of some of the priciest medical practices on the island were engraved into the stone placards. Not finding an empty slot, they drew up to the red-painted curb in front of the building. Steve flipped on the emergency flashers; the blue ones that declared the truck an official law enforcement vehicle though, by now, pretty much every cop on the island recognized the monstrous blue pick-up. The Silverado could be parked in the lobby of HPD and it wouldn't be ticketed.

Both men are now, if not fashionably, then at least neatly attired. The showers at H.Q. and the contents of their go-bags had made them presentable enough to appear in public.

Said Danny as they exited the vehicle and he stood looking up at its impressive exterior, "If I'd a known we were on our way to such a swanky office I'd have worn a tie."

"Wouldn't have helped. You'd still be you." replied Steve.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" asked Danny. "You're one to talk. _Your_ way of impressing people is to shoot at them and, if given a choice between cargo pants and a kidney, we'd be making an appointment for dialysis right now."

Continuing their 'discussion' as Danny leaned on his crutch and Steve walked slower than usual, they ascended the four short steps leading to a gigantic arched entryway. Passing through it, to their right is an elevator bank with a directory mounted on the wall next to it.

Consulting the directory, they located the suite number of Dr. R. Adelson then entered the lift and pressed the button for the top floor – Courtyard Level?

"Thank God for Mr. Otis." muttered Danny, referring to the founder of the Otis Elevator Company and inventor of the system to keep lifts from plunging to the ground should a cable break. Though he didn't say anything, even walking up those four steps had been arduous. His thigh, despite the pain pill he'd popped before leaving H.Q., ached mightily. Steve still had a stash of Percocet in his desk from the last time he'd trashed himself. It was the same stuff and strength his own doctor had prescribed so Danny felt safe in taking it.

They could have stopped at Steve's to change clothes and get meds but his partner had decided that, 'Since we're out anyway', they may as well go conduct the interview to free up Chin and Kono for other duties. Of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that Bambi would by now be waiting for them at Casa McGarrett. _No. Not at all._ Anyway, it was Steve who'd made the decision and Danny was totally prepared to throw his partner under the bus upon their return.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a tiled space with a fountain and a lush display of greenery in its center. Several mahogany framed frosted-glass doors opened onto it.

The place screamed money.

They reached a door on which was declared in flowing text 'Center for Transformational Beauty'. Below it, etched into the glass, is a strange looking bird surrounded by flames; its wings spread to take flight.

Danny looked at his partner in silent question.

"It's supposed to be a phoenix, I think." said the SEAL as he pulled open the door.

"Makes sense." mumbled the detective as they entered the waiting room where an elegant koa wood reception desk was inset into an alcove on their left. Displaying their badges for the young woman sitting behind it they asked to see Dr. Adelson.

'Kendra' as the name embroidered on her smock proclaimed her, smiled brightly; her perfect teeth blindingly white. The receptionist looked no more than twenty but, since her mouth was the only part of her face that moved, the estimate could be off by a few years. She explained that the doctor is in surgery and won't be available for approximately another twenty minutes or so.

They learned 'The Center' has its own operating room where many of its procedures are done. When Steve questioned if it's wise to perform such surgery outside of a hospital the receptionist assured him that the surgical suite is fully staffed and stocked for any emergency.

 _Still doesn't seem right_ , thought the SEAL as they turned to find seats in the empty waiting area. It would be time consuming to drive all the way back here again to speak with Dr. Adelson so they may as well just cool their heels for the moment. Actually, sitting and doing nothing sounded good. Neither of them had recuperated fully from their injuries and both were tired. At least the chairs here looked more comfortable than the ones normally found in a doctor's waiting room and were nowhere near the torture devices that passed for seating in a hospital waiting room. These were deeply padded and upholstered in dark blue velvet.

Two young women had entered and were chatting with the receptionist who greeted them warmly. The tallest, with nearly white-blonde hair, most of which was tucked under a knitted Rasta beanie, sported multiple piercings, baggy cargo shorts, a fringed leather jacket . . . and elegant five-inch heels that would put any red-carpet celebrity to shame.

Her companion, a sleek brunette, is one whose fashion sense took an entirely different bent. From jeweled hairband to enameled toenails she is swathed in pink.

 _This must be what an explosion in a Pepto Bismol factory looks like._ mused Danny as he gazed across the room; idly wondering if the undergarments beneath her gauzy sun dress matched as well.

His thoughts on 'fashion' were rudely interrupted when Steve hissed, "Hey, I called you twice! The doctor's back in his office. Get your head out of your ass!" He stood to follow a scrub clad woman across the waiting room.

With a sigh and a put upon roll of his eyes, Danny abandoned his seat in the much too comfy chair to hobble after his partner.

They followed the woman who'd smiled rather stiffly, (most likely another of those who'd taken advantage of an employee discount), and led them down a carpeted hallway. Its walls were lined with paintings that had set someone back a pretty penny. Just the framing for the original oils would have been costly. Steve wondered how many facelifts and boob jobs it took to pay for the largest canvas, a tasteful depiction of nudes with perfect faces and perfect bodies frolicking on the sand of Waimanalo Beach. He recognized the location, if not the models, and assumed it's a not-so-subtle ad for the services offered here at this place of surgical transformation.

They arrived at a door at the end of the hallway; its glass surface etched with the ubiquitous phoenix logo. A brass plate engraved with the name 'Dr. Rupert J. Adelson, MD FACS, Director of Aesthetics' was attached to the wall next to it. Their guide knocked discretely then opened the door to usher them in.

Seated behind a desk floating on a sea of Caribbean blue plush; a man with a smile bleached whiter than the sands at Lanikai greeted them. He said apologetically, "Sorry if I kept you waiting. My receptionist said there were members of law enforcement in my lobby but I was in the middle of a procedure and couldn't get away until I put in the last stitch. Eyelids are so easily botched so I always take the time to do them right. I haven't inconvenienced you have I?"

Without answering the question, Steve introduced himself and his partner. "We're from the Governor's Special Task Force. I'm Commander McGarrett." Then, gesturing toward the blonde, said, "This is Detective Williams."

Adelson widened his smile and said, "Oh, my. Sam Denning's elite law enforcement team. I've heard of you guys. Sam speaks very highly of you."

This isn't his first rodeo; Steve recognized the doctor's strategy of using the governor's given name to let them know they are speaking with a VIP.

"Sam and I go way back." continued Adelson.

"Uh huh." said Steve in unimpressed acknowledgement.

The doctor's smile faltered almost imperceptibly before he continued. "I know I shouldn't even tell you but I've done some work on his wife from time to time."

Here again, Steve recognized Adelson's ploy to ingratiate himself by revealing a confidence to be shared only with those 'special' enough to hear it.

 _So much for that client/patient privilege thing,_ thought Danny equally as unimpressed.

"Just maintenance you understand. She's a naturally beautiful woman. I've used my skills to help keep time at bay and ensure her beauty remains as un-ravaged as possible. She's quite stunning."

Leticia Denning is indeed almost ethereally beautiful with flawless mocha skin and startling hazel-green eyes. Both men nodded their heads in agreement of her allure but both also recognized the ploy to win their confidence. The guy is smooth.

Danny is a bit conflicted. Adelson had just revealed that the lovely Mrs. Denning is one of his patients. He didn't know whether to be impressed with the plastic surgeon's skill with a knife and/or laser or be disappointed the woman's beauty may not be necessarily God given. _Jeeze, I wished I hadn't heard that,_ he thought as he sat listening to Steve question the doctor. _Doesn't matter,_ he decided. _Who cares if she's had a couple nips and tucks?_

"Yes, of course we'll keep that information confidential." said Steve addressing Adelson's supposed concern. "We're actually here about another of your patients."

Taking the folder from where it had been tucked under his arm, Five-0's commander took something out and placed it on the desk in front of the doctor.

"Do you recognize this man?" asked Steve.

"I've never seen him before." replied Adelson, losing his smarmy grin but giving no indication he recognized the face in the enlarged photo. "Is this person dead?" he asked.

"He was murdered." bluntly replied Steve but the doctor never twitched.

 _Botox or good acting?_ wondered 5-0's leader at the lack of reaction.

"Dr. Adelson, a document found in the pocket of this man indicates that he may have been a patient of yours or was caring for someone who was." said Danny.

"As I stated, I don't recognize this man."

"There was a sheet of after-care instructions for some sort of plastic surgery procedure. Though it was a bit waterlogged, your clinic's logo was visible on it.

The doctor actually seemed to lose several shades of spray-on tan at that revelation.

"Oh." was the surgeon's only reply.

"So, I'm going to ask you again. Do you recognize this man?" This time, Steve lost all pretense of playing nice. His voice had dropped into to the low, softly spoken register he used to interrogate suspects.

As the Commander pinned him with a cold stare, Adelson looked uneasy; his polished façade beginning to fail him.

"Well, umm, I might." stammered the surgeon, "He may have been someone who accompanied one of my patients."

"Did this other man have work done here?" asked Danny.

"Well, yes but . . ."

"But what?"

"Well, umm . . ."

"What is his name?" asked Steve tone still even but not without menace.

"Bendit, something Bendit. Sorry, I don't remember his first name."

"And what exactly did he have done?" queried the Jersey detective.

"I'm sorry. Due to doctor/patient privilege I can't divulge that."

 _The guy actually sounds sincere,_ thought the detective but since he's already spilled the beans about Denning's wife so it shouldn't be too hard to get him to elaborate.

"As for doctor/patient privilege, I'm sure the Governor would be very interested to know what you've told us of his wife's procedures." said Danny, not being able to hold back a smirk.

"If that doesn't serve to prompt you, we can, of course, obtain a warrant very quickly." said Steve, "it should take less than an hour. Being that you're part of Denning's crowd, I'm sure you're familiar with Judge Sandoval? He'd be happy to sign a warrant, considering he's Denning's brother-in-law. He's not as attractive as his sister though. Maybe you can persuade him to go under the knife as well?"

 _Steve's threatening someone with a warrant rather than a grenade?_ thought Danny. _This is new. Maybe my hundreds of lectures have finally paid off. I'll have to tell SuperSEAL that this is a proud moment . . . and maybe buy him a pony._

Adelson, his smile now history, looked as though he was debating with himself. After another few seconds, he sighed and said, "Very well. I'll have Kendra pull the files up and print what we have on Mr. Bendit."

Both members of Five-0 nodded to acknowledge that the plastic surgeon had made a good choice. Surrendering the information without waiting for a warrant or for them to do some further 'convincing' was a smart move. Of course, the decision may have been helped along by a SEAL death glare.

"Could you guys do me a favor?" asked Adelson, his bleached smile now back in place.

"What's that?" asked Steve as he picked the photo of the dead man off the desk and returned it to the folder.

"Could you please send a copy of that warrant to me? I don't want to be sued by Mr. Bendit, if he finds out about this."

"I don't think Bendit will be suing anyone." smiled Danny. "Not that it's not possible, in theory, but if he's responsible for a murder, he'll be busy trying to keep himself from becoming BFF's with his new cellmate."

Adelson looked momentarily startled then regained his smile and said, "My receptionist will have the information for you at the front desk." said the doctor as he pressed a button on the console on his desk.

Kendra's immediate and annoyingly perky response: "Yes Doctor A?"

"Kendra, please print out our files on a patient whose last name is Bendit. He was here early last month for surgery. The two gentlemen from Five-0 will be leaving shortly; please have the copies ready for them."

"Yes sir." replied the unseen receptionist. "They'll be ready in only a couple of minutes."

"So, what did this guy have done?" asked Danny now that that was cleared up.

"As I recall, he had quite an extensive makeover. There were chin and cheek implants, an eyelift and several other procedures. Unfortunately, he didn't come back for his follow-up when we take the 'after' photo to show how well everything turned out. It's one of our greatest selling tools. Most people are pleased with their results. Those that don't mind anyone knowing they've had work done will actually receive a partial refund of charges if they agree to have their 'before and after' photos included in our promotional literature. Of course Mr. Bendit's file will contain only the 'before' photo and the one taken shortly after surgery when swelling is evident and the stitches can still look rather gruesome."

"I don't suppose we could have used it anyway." muttered the doctor as though to himself.

"So, you're saying that even though we have this photo that had been taken before any changes were made, he won't necessarily be recognizable now?" asked Steve

"Yes, he's going to look radically different from his original image; strikingly so. I'm an excellent surgeon if I say so myself." The smile was back.

There were a few other questions the doctor answered without further hesitation; probably to get them out of his office as quickly as possible.

"Thank you for your cooperation Doctor." said Steve as he rose to leave while Danny did the same.

" _Commander_ McGarrett, I assume the title is Navy?" asked Adelson.

"Yes, it is." answered Steve, puzzled as to why the question was asked.

"We offer a military discount if you want to have some work done on that nose. You're a very handsome man but I think we could make just a few small adjustments and you'd be even more so."

Danny almost lost it when he saw the look that flashed across his partner's face; surprise followed by confusion followed by consternation before Steve resumed his usual mask.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass." smiled the Commander a bit tightly.

"Just keep it in mind." responded the doctor, "As I said, you're not bad looking now but, with some minor work, you'd be spectacular."

Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder and steered him quickly out of Adelson's office.

As they walked down the hallway to the receptionist's desk, Steve hissed, "What the hell!? There's nothing wrong with my nose!"

"I agree." said Danny, "Your nose is perfectly fine, it's just the guy that it's attached to that's a little off."

After obtaining the paperwork from Kendra, Steve displayed a very pronounced version of 'aneurism face' as he stalked out of the office toward the elevator; a chuckling Danny crutching along behind him.

Aware of his partner's mood, Danny made sure to buckle-up when they re-entered the Silverado. As Steve started the engine to pull away from the curb and out of the parking lot at a higher speed than necessary – even for him - the detective said, "Just let it go, Babe. We'll stop to get you a bag to wear over your head before our next interview."

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **No ETA on the next update because I don't want to make myself a liar but I will try to make it soon. Chapter got too long to include Bambi but know that she's waiting to pounce on Steve and Danny upon their return. I think I'm on her side this time.**

 **I've given up outlining these epics because it only gets me into trouble. As many of you already know, your comments and suggestions help provide inspiration and direction to one who frequently wanders off in the middle of things. So, with that in mind, please review.**


	9. The Ghost of Dr Suess

Cujo V - The Son Also Rises

Chapter 9

 ** **Here's the newest. Thank you all for your continued readership. I hope it entertains you. Your comments, follows and favorites continue to fuel the fire. Thank you.****

 ** **SPNGran did her thing, then the OCD writer did her thing. Let me know if there are any errors that bother the crap outta you and I'll fix them. Because Imaginary Beta.****

 ** **Disclaimer: Other than with one too many cookies and a couple margaritas, no one got paid for this.****

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 ** **The Ghost of Dr. Suess****

Still miffed at Dr. Adelson's offer of a nose job, Steve took a deep breath and asked, "So, you think there's something wrong with my nose?"

"What?" responded Danny. He was surprised. Steve wasn't usually insecure about his looks, nor should he be.

"I asked, do you think there's something wrong with my nose?"

The detective was truly puzzled at the question. He's pretty sure Steve is aware that women consider him hot stuff. He'd witnessed his partner use this appeal to deal with, (manipulate), those questioned during their cases. With a lopsided smile or a look through lowered lashes, (Danny had once compared it to a move used by silver-screen sirens of yore), the man is amazingly effective at coaxing females to cooperate. Steve could probably have any woman he set his sights on but he had eyes only for Catherine. His superpower is used only for good.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with your nose!" replied Danny as though his partner had asked a stupid question. "Why are you even asking this?"

"I dunno. Just forget it." replied Steve with a shrug. "We'd better check-in with Chin and Kono, tell 'em what we found out. They need to start a search for a criminal background on this Bendit guy."

What Steve says is true. Now that they have a name for someone connected to the victim, they did need to contact their teammates to get them going in a productive direction. But Danny recognized the ploy to distract him and he'd let it go for the moment. Steve would talk when he's ready.

"I think what we _need_ to do, Rambo, is to let the wonder twins run with what we give them and get our asses back to your place before Nurse Ratched comes looking for us. You are in so much trouble, my friend."

" _I'm_ in trouble? You're in on this too." said Steve unhappy to be reminded that he was, indeed, destined for whatever Bambi chose to dish-out in response for their ill-advised travels.

"Hey, I'm not takin' the fall for this one. You're the one who made the decision to go AWOL and rush those mangy animals to the vet. If Bambi greets you with a big scary needle to drug your ass into oblivion just to keep you home, I'm not gonna rescue you."

"That would be illegal . . . and I won't need rescuing." replied Steve with a dismissive wave of his hand. Though his outward appearance is one of confidence bordering on arrogance; inside, Five-0's leader is frantically trying to come up with an excuse to never go home again.

Equally as confident, Danny replied, "Your ass is grass, Cat Lady."

…..

Still discussing their possible fates at the hands of an angry nurse, they entered the office. Chin and Kono were once again standing at the smart table. This time, the big overhead screen displayed a crime scene close-up of the victim's face next to an older image taken when he was still among the living.

"So, that's our dead guy?" asked Danny as he crutched forward to stand frowning up at the screen. The second photo is one on an Indiana driver's license.

"Fast work." nodded Steve approvingly as he too stood gazing at the image of a red-haired man in his thirties. The name attached to the face is Arthur Alan Brookshire. The license itself expires in two years but Brookshire had unfortunately beaten the state's deadline.

"Airline records show that he arrived here a month and a half ago." said Kono. She swiped the table to bring up airport surveillance video.

"His background info lists him as something called a boom operator for a production company. He was working on some kind of TV show until right before he left for here." said Chin.

The team stood pondering this new information when something unusual trotted into the room and jumped onto the smart table. Both Steve and Danny stared open mouthed for a long moment.

Finally commented the blonde half of the duo, "Really?"

"Well, he was shivering." defended Kono. "It was a way to keep him warm."

Staring curiously back at them from the center of the table is a small blue cat . . . wearing an argyle sweater. Attila actually looked proud of himself.

At that moment, recognition dawned and the Jersey detective indignantly squawked, "Wait! Is that one of my socks?!"

Steve, recovering from his momentary speechlessness chuckled, "How about that; the cat has the same crap taste in clothing that you do."

Railed Danny, "Those things are hard to get! They're expensive! I have to order them online because no one on the island sells them!"

"I wonder why." muttered both cousins simultaneously.

Said Steve in mock solemnity, "Look at it this way, Danny; your sock died for a noble cause."

Glaring at his much too easily entertained partner, Danny then turned to Officer Kalakaua whose expression is the very picture of innocence.

"Why the hell did you feel it necessary to use _my_ sock?" demanded the blonde man with the flushed complexion. In his telltale display of frustration, he ran a hand through the already sleep mussed locks he'd had no time to rearrange and lacquer into place. "And don't tell me it's because you could fit the entire litter of kittens into one of Bigfoot's socks . . ." he barked with a gesture to Steve, "and needed something smaller!"

"Well, your socks were hanging out of the go-bag you left sitting on your desk." she explained; trying to keep a straight face. "I figured they were spares so I just sort of improvised."

"Making use of objects at hand in emergency situations." nodded her boss approvingly. "Good job, Officer Kalaukaua."

Sitting there in all his colorful glory, Attila stared calmly back at those evaluating his appearance.

 _Why are the humans looking at me?_ thought the little cat as his curious gaze went from person to person. _Why does the loud man look like someone licked his fur the wrong way?_

So, a very expensive sock . . . MY SOCK! . . . is now being worn by a square-headed, bald, blue cat! He stood there for a long moment as his team tried not to lose it. Glaring at the three for several more seconds; he finally deflated and grudgingly declared, "Well, at least he's got a spare when this one is in the laundry."

There was a collective and relieved laugh from the others before he added, "But I now _officially_ give up on the idea that my coworkers are anything but Barbarians."

…

He stared at himself in the big mirror over the marble sink. At least the swelling is almost gone. Adelson should be dropping by tomorrow to take the stitches out. He noted the odd sensation – or lack thereof – as he experimentally smiled at his reflection then blinked several times.

Even if the surgery didn't necessarily make him more attractive, it would be a radical difference in appearance. It's too bad that Arty Brookshire won't be around to see the final result but he couldn't risk letting him live. He'd thought about whacking the doctor as well but decided against it . . . at least for now. That phony wouldn't dare rat him out. He's got too much riding on their transaction.

With one final glance in the mirror, he sighed and turned away. Just a few more days and he'd be able to be out and about rather than holed up here. Clicking off the lights, he returned to the small but sumptuous living area. He picked up the room service menu and perused his choices for dinner. Maybe he could get a glass of wine to go with his steak? The wine list here at the spa/retreat is impressive. His eyes continued down the listing of fine wines and even some harder liquor. That's when he sourly noted the precaution at the bottom of it. 'You may not be able to order alcoholic beverages if you are currently taking medication'.

 _Crap!_ He was still taking a couple meds he shouldn't be mixing with alcohol. With a sigh, he flung the expensively bound booklet back atop the coffee table. At least the doctor had given him the good stuff. If all went well, there'd be more of it.

After placing his dinner order he picked up the TV remote. _I wonder what's on tonight?_

He pointed the device at the gigantic flat-screen set into a niche in the wall and clicked it on to scroll through the available channels; briefly stopping at the local news. Tonight's big story was about finding a body on the shore at Ka'ena Point. With a dismissive chuff, he continued his electronic surfing before finally landing on a channel that specializes in the 'classics': Lucy, Lassie, the original Star Trek, etcetera.

 _Oh, yeah, here's the one about those cops in Hawaii._ He watched as an actor with an immaculate pompadour appeared onscreen to bark out clipped seventies-style dialog.

 _You know_ , thought the man formerly known as Bryan Bendit _, Someone should do a remake of this show._ He watched a few more minutes of it before deciding, __Nah, it would never work.__

…..

"You're gonna have to go home sometime." advised the man in the passenger seat as they made their way through afternoon traffic.

"I know." replied Five-0's ordinarily fearless leader. "There's just more work to do before we can knock off for the day."

"Quit being such a wuss." smirked Danny, "You know Bambi is gonna track us down. You want her to show up at HQ to drag us out? That would just be embarrassing."

Though Steve knew a report could be obtained with just a phone call, they were on their way to the ME's office to see if Max had come up with any further clues after examining Brookshire's body.

"Besides, I know __I'm__ ready to go lie down for a while." continued Danny, "And _you_ look like shit so you're obviously not feeling all that great either. Don't you think it's a good idea to go back to your place before one of us falls over? If it's me that passes out, don't think I'm not gonna file a complaint against the slave-driver who requires that I work despite my painful and nearly fatal owies."

"Oh, quit complaining!" said Steve disdainfully, "Nearly fatal? You only have a flesh wound and a wrecked pair of butt-ugly pants!"

"Did I mention the word __painful__ _?"_ snapped Danny "and the possibility of a worker's comp claim?"

"Okay, okay." said Steve with a resigned sigh. "I guess I have to get you back before you collapse from your painful and nearly fatal wound."

"Did I mention you look like shit?"

Steve merely sighed to acknowledge that he was indeed feeling as he'd been described and that becoming horizontal might actually be a good idea. Their early morning vet visit and the trip to the plastic surgeon had used up whatever he'd been running on and Danny, his face pale and pinched, really does need to lie down before he falls over.

With another sigh, this one indicating resignation, he turned the wheel in the direction of Piikoi Street. "Let's go face the music." he said.

….

She stood at the open doorway; stone-faced, arms crossed over her chest. Both men audibly gulped when they saw her.

"Oh shit!" muttered Steve to his passenger, "I forgot about that mess! She's gonna kill us for that too!"

"Us?" asked Danny with raised brows as he unbuckled and reached for the door handle.

They drug tired bodies up the front walk; Danny actually leaning a hand on his partner's shoulder to augment the crutch under his other arm.

Steve thought the need for support was probably a ploy for sympathy. If Danny looks pitiful enough, Bambi may not actually kill him.

"I just called your headquarters. Your teammates said that you were _finally_ on your way home. They were surprised to see you there."

Obviously, Chin and Kono had ratted them out. So much for loyalty thought Steve.

As the two hobbled cautiously past her into the house, she asked solicitously, "I trust your trip to the veterinarian's office went well?

"Yes, ma'am." answered Steve. This was like tiptoeing through a mine field without using a detector.

"I also assume that you saw the disaster your animals left behind?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Was there more than one member of your menagerie involved in its creation?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then I will assume, from the size of the prints that the perpetrator of this is a small cat. I'm also going to assume that it wasn't __my__ cat. Besides being about as energetic as a potato, Tina is much too well-behaved to have done this. Therefore, that tornado disguised as a kitten had to be the one that decorated nearly every surface in this house with blue paw prints?"

"Umm, yes." winced Steve who helped Danny to the sofa before collapsing tiredly next to him.

"So, did all the cats go with you?" asked Bambi as she closed the door with a solid thump; her two charges wincing at the sound. Now they were trapped for sure.

"Yes, we had to get them all checked at the vet clinic." explained Steve as he braced himself.

"I assume that you're the one who drove your partner and those mangy animals there?" asked Bambi, her voice scarily calm as she continued to interrogate them as though they were suspects in the blue room.

Danny now braced himself for what was sure to come.

"So, someone who isn't even supposed to be driving yet, took everyone for a spin?"

"Umm . . ."

"WHAT THE HELL?! You KNOW that you shouldn't even be behind the wheel yet! What if you'd passed-out on the way!"

"Wasn't gonna pass-out." mumbled Steve as he looked down at his feet.

Danny smirked next to him before Bambi's pale eyes pinned him like a bug in a science fair display. _Uh oh._

"And you!" she spat out. "Aren't you the one who's supposedly the voice of reason in this partnership? You're always telling you're idiot friend here to tone down the dangerous behavior. "Well", she said disgustedly, "Looks like you blew it this time."

 _Hey_ , thought Steve before blurting, "I don't need Danny to . . ."

"To what, Steven? To keep you from doing something monumentally stupid?"

This time, the tough, Navy SEAL, only blinked up at her. He knew he was beaten.

Taking a calming breath, the irate nurse appeared satisfied that she'd made her point. Composure regained; she asked, "So, is the little shithead okay?"

"Yes, ma'am, the stuff didn't poison him." answered Steve.

"He didn't even have a stomach ache." added Danny.

"Pity." replied Bambi.

…

The days wore on and socks of varying colors and patterns began appearing on Kono's desk. She recognized the ones with little candy canes woven into them that she'd given to Steve as a joke gift a couple years ago. He'd actually worn them to the last Christmas party. There was another argyle sock; this one in browns rather than blues that was, obviously, from Danny. The toe already had a hole worn in it - probably the only reason he could bear to part with it.

There was a tasteful and expensive looking navy blue one with little white dots on it and another that was a thick, military issue olive drab. The most mysterious was the bright yellow one with red stripes. She asked around but no one would admit to having owned it. It was too big to be Gracie's. The gaudy hosiery warranted further investigation thought Five-0's youngest member. Officer Kono Kalakaua was on it.

Though progress had been made on Attila's wardrobe, none had been made on the murder of the man found at Kaena Point. Airport cameras showed Arthur Brookshire arriving alone. Without making a stop at baggage claim he'd gone directly to the cab stand where he'd obtained transportation to the Econo Lodge on Ala Moana Boulevard.

A search of his motel room revealed nothing. He'd checked out the day before his body had been found and no evidence useful to their investigation had been left behind. The murder of Arthur Brookshire and subsequent disappearance of his former associate, the mysterious Mr. Bendit, is yet to be solved.

Other than run-of-the-mill cases involving drug dealers, gun runners, money launderers, and etcetera; things were pretty quiet. Though he moved a bit more slowly and carefully, Steve, (ignoring medical advice of course), was back at work.

Chin and Kono suspected that their boss returned to duty only to get away from Bambi. The vigilant caregiver currently had no one to coddle/scold other than Danny and the cats. Lizzy, the laidback companion of Grace Williams, had swapped places with Attila. Though Bambi had admitted that the 'painting project' may have been her fault, (she remembered that the door to the broom closet may have been left ajar after putting things away), the denim blue cat was still felinus-non-grata at the McGarrett house. And though Steve had told her not to worry about it, after a lot of ammonia and elbow grease, the nurse had been able to scrub the mess off of the kitchen's linoleum.

The porous surfaces of the wooden floors were a bit more problematic. Steve had come to the conclusion that the only way to remove Attila's handiwork would be to sand-down the floors of the hallway, stairs, and his bedroom then re-varnish the whole shebang. Until he was physically up to it, the project would have to wait. Though it nearly killed his OCD soul he'd just have to leave the splotches where they were for the meantime.

Danny had now dubbed Attila 'The Blue Menace' and the search for a new home for said menace had progressed no further than Five-0's current murder case. The little hellion had apparently garnered quite a reputation for himself and, like his father's, it wasn't necessarily a good one. Finding someone willing to take him on had proven more difficult than anticipated.

With the skills of Houdini, the blue-kitten-in-a-red-and-yellow-striped-sweater continued to be a startling apparition at Five-0's headquarters. He frequently managed to escape the confines of their offices to wander the hallways of Iolani Palace. It was a bit unnerving to be chased and pounced on by a creature looking as though it belongs in a Dr. Seuss story rather than haunting the halls of a state edifice. It wasn't unusual to get a call from other agencies in the building to come and collect him. Even a kitten's teeth and claws are sharp and only the very brave or very foolish would try to pick him up to bring him back.

A sort of contest evolved. Five-0's members were to come up with a title for a story about their peripatetic escape artist if it were written in the style of Dr. Seuss. There were only a few entries so far: 'Kitten in a Mitten', 'Ewok in a Sock', 'Shithead in a Sweater'. Of course that last one had been Danny's. Kono immediately declared it ineligible because it didn't rhyme. Danny retaliated by saying that the mitten title should also be ineligible because _'It isn't a friggin' sock'._ All agreed it needs more work.

Apparently there are several things that need more work. Donna Darwood's blackmailer had once again made a demand.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 ** **If you have any suggestions for story titles regarding the team's little contest mentioned in this update I'd love to hear them and will try to work them into future chapters.****

 ** **In the meantime, reviews are much appreciated.****


	10. Gary Busey's Smile

Cujo V

Chapter 10

 **Here FINALLY is the continuation of Cujo V. It's a long one. Thank you to those who kept faith that it would be continued.**

 **This chapter has been proofed by Imaginary Beta because, stran** **g** **ely, SPNGran's life does not revolve around Five-0 . . . go figure. Before trotting away muttering about moving to a new neighborhood she'd given much valuable input, so I thank her.**

 **Disclaimer: Will never make money from this. Will never stare into those beautiful hazel-blue eyes. Will never accept an evil orange baboon as president of my country, (apologies to actual baboons).**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Gary Busey's Smile**

Bambi was not happy. She still had no idea how Steve managed to get the all-clear to go to work. He'd assured her that he was only going to sit behind a desk. _Yeah sure._ What made matters worse is that he'd left his partner behind. Detective Williams seemed at loose ends. One half of the dynamic duo without the other was like Starsky without Hutch, Mulder without Scully, Squirrel without Moose.

Now that the detective was more mobile he could have gone back to his own place but, with his daughter away for another couple of weeks, perhaps he felt lonely there. From overheard and heated phone conversations she gathered he wasn't pleased with custody arrangements made with his ex. To the nurse, it seems this Rachel woman has way too much control over the life of one to whom she's no longer married; manipulating him by using his daughter. No wonder the guy's neurotic.

At least Steve appears to have a solid relationship with Catherine. If the attractive lieutenant wasn't again on duty in the middle of the ocean somewhere, she'd be here taking care of her not-my-boyfriend. Whatever it's called, it surely won't be ending, (or changing), anytime soon. Those two are much too much alike to take any step toward marriage. _Idiots._

Feeling somewhat guilty for so soundly scolding a grown man, (for leaving his crutch on the floor – _again_ ), she'd made a mental note to bake Danny some chocolate chip cookies. She didn't want to admit it but he guy had kind of grown on her. He's polite, smart as a whip, and seems genuinely concerned for his partner's welfare but, MY GOD can he be annoying! There've been times when she had no idea how Steve kept himself shooting the annoying little bastard. Like when he allows those cats so much leeway; the irritating man must amuse him in some sort of twisted way.

 _Takes all kinds,_ she mutters as she picks up stray socks, dishtowels, crumpled wads of paper, bottle caps, several grapes, and a necktie from the kitchen floor where the 'cats' had left them.

…...…

Danny sat on the lanai enjoying a late morning snack and reading the newspaper. His leg still hurt but it had healed enough that he could get around fairly well. He could go back to his place but very time he thought of returning to his small apartment, the idea of having only a kitten for company depressed him.

Maybe he shouldn't complain. Here he is, in a comfy lounge chair, sitting by the ocean on a sunny day while supplied with milk and cookies. Bambi was being nice to him for some unknown reason. He sipped from the frosty tumbler then set it down to pick up a home-baked treat while an orange kitten purred furiously in his lap. Who knew that such a loud noise could come from such a small creature?

Much as he'd hate to admit it, maybe Steve was right. He'd come to realize the sound could be incredibly soothing. Having cats around could actually be relaxing . . . unless one of them was that little blue shithead. There is _no_ relaxing when The-Spawn-of-the-Spawn-of-Satan is lurking nearby. The bright blue pawprints decorating Casa McGarrett's wooden floors and even some of its walls are testament to kitten generated chaos.

At least the big shithead, (the one that isn't Steve), seemed to have calmed down a little. Perhaps Cujo had been mellowed by fatherhood. He'd lately seemed less inclined to use humans as chew toys though his son continued to be a lawless little philistine who'd steal your laundry and, if you weren't watching, even the food off your plate. _Who knew the little bastard liked pizza?_

His thoughts were suddenly intruded upon by a slurping noise. He turned to see a cat with its head stuck halfway down into his glass of milk.

"Hey, you little asshole!. Leave that alone!" he yelped.

Cujo ceased his furious lapping to plop his rear-end down on the wooden table. He sat gazing innocently back as though he hadn't been caught red-handed, err pawed, err tongued.

Milk dripped from the ends of his whiskers.

 _Humans really don't like to share their food,_ thought the milk thief. _I'd let them have some of my food if they wanted it. There's big bags of it in the room with lots of little doors. I wouldn't mind._

After a brief staredown, (which he didn't win), Danny growled, "Nevermind. Now that you've gotten who knows what kind of disgusting cat germs in it, you may as well finish it off."

As if understanding he now had permission, the little grey cat resumed his activity. Danny could swear Cujo had smirked at him before sticking his head back into the tumbler; the cat's expression unsettlingly like Steve's when he thought he'd gotten away with something.

Sighing as he watched Five-0's rodent control officer polish off his milk, (this only the latest incident in a recent feline crime wave), the detective thought once again about his partner having far more patience with the little weasels than he could ever hope to. Why is it that the two most likely to kick ass are the biggest suckers? The SEAL is Five-0's official cat lady and Kalakaua is second-in-command in his feline army.

In any case, Steve isn't around to amuse him in his usual oblivious way and it had become friggin' frustrating dealing with, not one, but now _two_ neat freaks. Bambi had earlier ripped him a new one for another infraction of her rules. Neither Steve nor the nurse understood that he had a 'system' for keeping his stuff in order.

 _Maybe I should just go home,_ he thought.

Cujo had finished 'his' milk and jumped off the table. Snorting, the detective resumed his perusal of the Honolulu Times but reading accounts of the country's descent into chaos, despotism, and Jerry Springer territory was just too depressing. Newspaper held before him while his mind wandered, he was actually startled when he heard Bambi join him at the table.

She'd set down a sugar bowl and two empty cups. Filling the mugs with coffee from the carafe she'd recently brought from home she placed the chromed container between them. In her opinion, making two cups at a time in that stupid French press just wasn't practical. She preferred to make a big pot in the morning then keep it warm for several hours in the insulated pot.

She'd learned that McGarrett is old-fashioned in surprising ways. For one who takes advantage of whatever modern crime fighting tools are available, his kitchen is totally out-dated. She's surprised there isn't a cow in the yard to provide cream so he can churn his own butter.

Speaking of butter, she'd found lick marks in it again. The last time one of the sneaky little bastards had helped themselves to breakfast, she'd thrown out nearly an entire cube of grass-fed butter. That crap is expensive! This time, tired of bitching at her charges to put it back where it belongs when they're done with it, she'd just scraped off the evidence and thrown it back back into the fridge. She'd come to realize that the cat/butter issue served to illustrate one of her favorite sayings: 'Don't try to teach a pig to sing because it wastes your time and it annoys the pig.' The pigs weren't going to ever remember to put the butter away to keep the A-hole cats from licking it. Anyway, she preferred margarine.

At least the worst of the little hooligans was no longer here. The blue one had been shipped back to the palace but it was in trade for two others. One of them is her own cat, Tina; sweet natured and easily coerced into behaving herself. The other is Lizzy, the furball adopted by Danny's little girl. The orange kitten is as laid-back as its mother, so, no problem. Maybe the butter would now be safe from sandpapery little tongues. She wouldn't count on it though because the devil himself was creeping around the house. How Steven put up with that evil animal she has no idea.

"So, tell me, Detective, how did your partner get the okay from his doctor to go back to work?" she asked reaching for the sugar bowl and a spoon.

"You got me." shrugged Danny which caused Lizzy, who'd moved to her favorite spot on the back of his neck, to squeak and shift before going back to sleep. "Maybe he threatened to shoot someone if he didn't get what he wanted."

"Wouldn't put it past him." agreed Bambi as she added another heaping teaspoon of sugar to her cup. She and her blonde charge had something in common other than fretting over the health of one Steven J. McGarrett. Each sugared their coffee until it was more like coffee-flavored syrup.

They also shared another thing in common – a dread of Attila. "At least he took that evil Smurf with him." said Danny.

"There's that." nodded Bambi as she took a sip of her syrup. "That little monster got on my last nerve when he 'decorated' this house."

"Yeah, Steve's gonna have to sand the floors." replied Danny. "Or, maybe he should just dip the little shithead in more bluing and have him run through the house. Blue paw prints could be a decorating theme."

"Couldn't be any worse than some of the crap I've seen in _House Beautiful_ lately." shrugged the nurse.

"You got that right." agreed Danny. "I guess mid-century modern is the thing right now. It was ugly enough the first time around. I remember my parents having a whole house full of that crap. The most hideous was an orange naugahyde sofa that you wouldn't dare sit on on a hot day if you wanted your skin to come with you when you peeled yourself off it."

"I hear you." agreed the nurse. "And if I never see another starburst clock and sputnik chandelier again I'll be a happy woman."

The next half hour was spent in a pleasant discussion of decorating themes as cats wandered in and out of the kitchen, nary a one of them dragging laundry.

"Your friend sure has a lot of outdated crap around for someone who's such a neat freak." said Bambi, gesturing to the cluttered shelves in the kitchen. Danny knew that most of it had been John McGarrett's but Steve had never cleared out tchotchkes that had to be older than he is. He figured that maybe his friend found comfort in family belongings since, for so many years, he hadn't much contact with what was left of it.

"First thing I'd do is get rid of that tacky chicken." said Bambi, gesturing to an item that sat amid other dated clutter. It was probably Doris' prized contribution to the kitchen's decor, a gaudily painted ceramic rooster.

Steve would have been horrified.

….…..

He figured Danny would need a break. Not being home to act as buffer, there was the possibility that, at this very moment, the feisty detective and Nurse Bambi were rolling around on the floor, locked in mortal combat.

Hitting speed dial, he heard the familiar voice ask, "Missed me, huh?"

"Yeah, haven't had my bitch and whine quota filled today." he answered.

"Just because you somehow managed to con the doctor into letting you escape this prison, doesn't mean you can pick on your former cellmate."

"Well, I'm offering you a temporary parole, if you're up to it."

"You'll have to clear it with the warden." answered Danny in a lowered voice. Bambi is probably lurking nearby somewhere.

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

"So, where am I being paroled to?"

"The North Shore. I have to go interview your fanboy crush."

"Donna Darwood?!" exclaimed Danny, not even taking offense at the term 'fanboy'.

"Yup, mistress of the night and queen of cosmetic surgery."

"Hey, she's an icon!"

"An icon for the manufacturers of silicone implants maybe." snorted Steve.

Before Danny could spout a comeback in defense of his crush, Steve cut him off. "Just be ready at two and waiting out front. I'll come pick you up."

The detective was so excited about finally being sprung from 'lock-up' that he didn't even bitch about Steve driving or the fact that the coward wasn't going anywhere near Nurse Ratched.

…...…

 _There's no one to play with._ He'd looked and looked for the other little cats but they are nowhere to be found. _When they come back they will see me if I wait here,_ thought the blue kitten.

He sat waiting forlornly on top of the big shiny thing that sometimes had pictures on it. Sometimes the pictures moved and he'd give chase but he could never catch them. The human who wore flower cloth would yell at him then pick him up and put him on the ground. He was no fun.

 _No one at this place with shiny ground even runs when I chase them anymore,_ he thinks sadly. Every time he sneaks out to the other places where there might be humans to chase he gets brought back.

 _The place near with the big sand box near the big water is more fun than here,_ (except for falling into that wet stuff that got all over him). He wouldn't do _that_ again.

The wet stuff was bad enough then he got stuffed into a box and went to a place with dogs! Then he woke up with no fur and it feels like he has sticks on his head! He was cold for a while but the cloth the humans put on him keeps him warm. He thinks it looks nice but, for some reason, the humans laugh when they look at him.

 _The big cat would never put up with that!,_ thinks the one who can't figure out what is so amusing to those who encounter a blue kitten wearing a sock, _He would growl and then the humans would back away. I want to be just like the big cat!_

At least The Female Who Smells Like Water doesn't laugh and, from what he can tell, likes the way he looks. He hears words like 'cute' and 'pretty' from her. He doesn't know what they mean but it must be something good; not like those other words he sometimes gets called like 'monster' and 'little asshole'. He doesn't know what those words mean either but he doesn't think the humans are using them to be nice. They're usually chasing him when they yell those at him.

After sitting for several more minutes atop the smart table, Attila gives up waiting for his siblings and jumps down to trot out of the main room to Kono's office.

 _Maybe I can get find someone to pet me,_ he thinks.

The cat in the Christmas sweater wandered in to plop down in the middle of her office floor and stare at her. "Hey, Attila, are you lonesome?" asked Kono.

The kitten meowed forlornly in answer.

"Poor popoki." cooed the Hawaiian woman who came from behind her desk to kneel beside him. She scratched under his chin because petting him on the head is like caressing a scrub brush.

The wax stiffened fur is probably just going to have to grow out on its own because, despite inheriting much of his father's temperament, he hadn't inherited Cujo's love for water. No one really wanted to risk death and dismemberment by giving the fractious animal a bath. So, for now, a blue kitten in a sock will remain a spiky-haired apparition haunting the halls of the palace.

Kono had debated with herself over Attila's latest ensemble. Christmas is still a couple months away but his other outfits/socks are in the laundry. The olive drab one is still too big for him so the candy cane patterned hosiery was the winner. She thinks he looks quite handsome.

"You know," she says to the one who stares solemnly up at her, "I'm afraid you've inherited that chaos gene from your father. If you hadn't caused such a mess, you'd still be with your sisters at the beach. I hear that Steve has to sand his floors now."

Attila chirps at her in answer. It's the polite thing to do when humans that you like are talking at you.

Caught up in her conversation with Five-0's junior terror, she isn't aware that someone is observing their interaction. "Kono," she hears from her doorway

Looking up, she sees her boss smiling at her. It's only Steve so she isn't even embarrassed at being caught talking to a cat. She knew he held entire conversations with them when he thought no one was around.

'I'm off to pick-up Danny so we can go interview Donna Darwood. I'm taking pity on him. He's got cabin fever being stuck at my house with Bambi and the cats."

"He wasn't the only one." she said. Then raising an eyebrow she asked, "Are you even supposed to be here?"

He frowned at the youngest member of his team before responding with a sigh."I thought I'd gotten away from the nagging.", then added, "Well-meaning as it is."

"You know that you still don't look all that great, right?"

"The doc said I could come in for a few hours as long as I don't overdo it." he defended.

"So, what did you threaten him with?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied rather too innocently.

"Yeah, sure." she snorted.

"Anyway, we'll be at the Darwood place in Kawailoa if you need us."

"No offense, Boss," snorted Kono, "but it would have to be a pretty serious need if we have to call in two guys who should be in the hurt locker for at least another week."

Steve only rolled his eyes at her statement regarding his and his partner's current physical limitations; answering instead, "Danny for sure wouldn't want to be interrupted. He's had a crush on that woman since he was a kid."

"That's so cute." chuckled the Hawaiian woman. "Who knew our cranky Jersey detective could be such a fanboy."

Steve, directing his words to the kitten who sat purring loudly as Kono scratched under his chin, ordered, "You behave yourself! You pull any more stunts like the one you pulled at my place and the governor's gonna have us all looking for new jobs. You're not the only one who's going to be blue."

Attila only purred even louder now that he had the attention of the tall man as well.

Steve chuffed in annoyance as his attempt at intimidation had obviously failed. Kono cautioned him once again to take it easy. He thanked her for her concern but all these admonitions regarding his health were getting on his nerves. He should probably take what he could get though. The worry for his welfare certainly wasn't going to come from anyone else. With that thought, Doris' image came unbidden into his mind's eye. They hadn't spoken further since her one visit post what had been caught on video at HQ. Among the other issues yet to be settled like finding a home for a ferocious blue cat, dealing with a blackmailer and finding a killer, etc., his mother's sudden reappearance had gotten lost in the shuffle.

 _Oh, well._ He knew that, even if he tried, he'd never get away from Doris. Conflicted emotions tumbled about before he shut them off and strode down the Palace's steps to go rescue his partner from the clutches of 'Nurse Ratched'. He'd Googled the name and found that she was a character from an old Nicholson movie. He wished Danny could give newer movie references.

…

It's a nice day for a drive. Nicer still if you've just gotten out of lockup. Danny was actually enjoying the Hawaiian weather. A fresh breeze streamed through the Silverado's passenger window as sunlight dappled the road. All is almost right with the world. What would make it totally right, (as far as the detective is concerned), is if they were in New Jersey. But one can't have everything, can one?

This is their second visit to the Darwood Estate. That first one, months ago, had been memorable.

Steve pulled up to the metal gates guarding access to the long, curved, driveway beyond. The bats and spiders worked into the filigreed design were as before but something new had been added. The actress, whose fame is mostly due to starring in movies and a TV show of the horror genre, had given her home a formal name. 'Nightshade Hall' had been skillfully welded in flowing metal script across the curve at the top of the gates.

Steve still thinks the entrance is tacky. Danny still thinks it's a work of art.

Also new is the voice emanating from the speaker set into the brick column beside them. "May I help you?" it asked politely. The voice is male, young, and didn't quite fit into the 'macho' category.

"Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams here to see Ms. Darwood." announced Steve.

"Do you have an appointment?" it asked.

"No appointment but she knows who we are." answered Five-0's commander.

"One moment." said the young man politely.

'I think you've got competition." said Steve turning to his passenger with a grin.

"Probably not." answered Danny. "It's gotta be a houseboy."

"Maybe she has a gentleman friend living with her." smirked his friend.

"Not unless the gentlemen friend has a gentlemen friend living here as well." snorted the detective.

"Oh." said Steve, having taken an extra beat before catching on. "So, I guess your position as Ms. Darwood's number one fanboy is still secure then?"

Before Danny could reply, the gates opened silently before them. The lack of sound as they swung inward added to the creepy vibe established by the metal creatures flying and crawling across them. _At least it wasn't accompanied by a cheesy recording of ominous laughter,_ thought Five-0's leader. _Even fanboy would have considered that over the top._ He put the big truck into gear and followed the curved drive to the mansion with the white pillars; its design more reminiscent of the Antebellum South than Hawaii.

Even before the engine was shut off, Danny had unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to clamber out. Despite his current mobility issue he actually beat Steve up the steps to the front door. In his wake, the tall man chuckled at his partner's eagerness.

They heard the click of a latch and the portal opened inward before they'd even used the bat shaped door-knocker. As she had nearly a year before, Ms. Darwood herself greeted them. This time, rather than a skin tight cheongsam with a peek-a-boo cutout, she wore a caftan of aqua colored silk; its neckline cut to reveal quite the view of her decolletage. She didn't want to disappoint her fan.

Amber eyes evaluated the two men before her. "My God.' she exclaimed, "This time you both look like crap."

Startled by her frank evaluation, Steve frowned while a goofy grin split Danny's face.

"It was only the Commander who looked as though he'd been through a meat grinder the last time I saw you two. Now, I see that Detective Williams has been added to the list." She clucked sympathetically as she gestured them into into the marbled foyer. Leading them across it through the double doors into the living room; the caftan, (a muumuu on any other woman), flowing gracefully as she walked. Directing them toward a cream colored sofa she said, "Take a load off, gentlemen."

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Darwood." smiled Danny as he settled onto the damask fabric. Steve, as he had at their first visit, seated himself on an armless chair across from his partner. They could hear the ocean beyond the French doors they knew opened onto a terrace overlooking Kaneohe Bay. The light let in by their large panes was mostly blocked by floor to ceiling black drapes billowing in the breeze from the ocean beyond.

"My," said Donna as she hurried to close the doors, "That's just distracting isn't it?"

Briefly standing with the sun behind her while she fiddled with the latch, it was obvious she wore nothing beneath the lounging dress. Its diaphanous fabric revealed her body as though she'd been x-rayed. Steve wondered if he was gonna have to have Danny hosed-down when they got back to the palace.

Knowing full-well the effect of her display on at least one of the men, she smiled. Her blood red lipstick contrasted with perfectly white teeth. She'd paid a lot of money for the cosmetic dental work.

Despite its perfection, her coy grin seemed to have no effect on the Commander . . . _dammit_. The guy is certainly a tough nut to crack. _Hmm,_ she thought. Perhaps she was reading him wrong.

She crossed the room to the table beside the sofa and pressed a button on the small wooden box that sat atop it.

"Derek?" she said, "Would you please bring us some iced tea?"

The voice they'd earlier heard through the gate speaker replied, "Of course, Ms. Darwood. I just made a fresh pitcher. I'll bring it right in.'

In what seemed mere seconds, there came the tinkling sound of ice in glass and Derek himself appeared carrying a tray with a large pitcher and three tall glasses. The man is an Adonis; tall and muscular with wavy sun-streaked hair. She'd hired him for his looks, not for his skills as a houseboy or any other 'skills'. A girl sometimes needs her peace and quiet.

"I assume it's okay to drink tea? I know that you'd said at our last meeting that you didn't imbibe while on duty." smiled Donna as she watched for any subtle reaction from the Commander toward her extremely attractive servant.

 _Nothing,_ she thought rather disappointedly. _Either the guy has a will of steel or he's straight as an arrow. I'm gonna have to up my game._

"So," she began, "I take it you've come here to ask me about Leticia?"

"Leticia?" asked Steve.

"You know. Leticia Denning, the Governor's wife."

….

 _The scary female is nowhere in sight and there's a really good smell coming from the big metal box with fire on top. It isn't little fishes but it smells like something good to eat and I'm still hungry._

Cujo sits on the kitchen floor, contemplating how things have changed since his family had grown and how he was going to have to remedy the food situation for himself. Bambi was reheating a tuna steak for her lunch and it's warming on a low flame while she goes out to the garage to check if that last load of laundry has completed it's washing cycle. She hadn't noticed the sleek grey cat stalking her meal.

 _The noisy little cats have changed everything. Before, I could always eat as much as I could hold. But now, the crunchy things are mostly gone when I get to my food dish. Begging from the scary female doesn't work like it does with all the other humans. She only yells at me and waves a cloth to chase me away. The scary female isn't afraid of me even a little bit. If I threaten to bite her if she doesn't give me food, she gets the big stick with the grass on the end of it and yells some more while she waves it at me then I have to run away. Hmmf._

Cujo jumps onto the counter next to the stove. Its tiles feel cold under his feet. Stalking across it he can see there's a round metal thing, (the pan he usually sleeps in when the humans aren't here), sitting on top of the stove. He'd only tried the one time to snatch food when it had been bubbling hot. It had been a huge mistake. He now knows better than to steal stuff that has fire under it.

He plops his butt down on the dish towel Bambi had left on the counter while he contemplates how to acquire a meal.

 _I can put my paw on the stick. I know the other part of the round thing will hurt me if I touch it. If I push the round thing onto the ground, the food in it will come out._

During previous snatch and runs, he'd learned the hard way that he has to wait for food to cool before he tries to carry it off. Knowing that humans often don't like to share, he'd have to carry off his prize to eat it in peace somewhere else.

Cautiously reaching a paw toward the hot pan, he slaps at its insulated handle. A harder tap gets the pan to wobble a bit. A few more and it's almost ready to slide off the burner. His tail whips about as he concentrates on pushing the pan closer to the edge.

 _This is harder than catching a lizard,_ he thinks as he takes another swipe at the pan of tuna.

While focusing on his task, what the fish bandit doesn't know is that his lashing appendage is pushing at the abandoned dish towel making it slide along the tile counter. With each whip of his tail, the cotton cloth is moved toward the stovetop.

If cats could smile, Cujo would be grinning like Gary Busey when the teetering frying pan finally crashes to the floor. With one last triumphant flick of his tail he jumps down from the counter to claim his prize.

While Cujo waits patiently for his catch to cool, the towel at the edge of the burner begins to smoke.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Your opinions would be much appreciated. You don't have to be nice. Please let me know if you think the continuation fits with the first part of the story. It was hard to find the rhythm after such a long break. Also, if I've forgotten something that needs to be addressed, please remind me. Mahalo.**


	11. Imminent

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 11

 **Took awhile but it's still chugging along. Muchos mahalos to all those who commented, followed, or favorited. As usual, thought you'd rather have this newest chapter first so I'll be replying to your comments as soon as I hit 'post this puppy'.**

 **Thank you to SPNGran who absolutely deserves a margarita or several for her efforts. I'll have to throw in some chips and guacamole as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this and agree with the saying, 'Money can't buy happiness', but it sure as hell can get me a ticket to Hawaii where I'll work as hard as I can to make happiness my bitch.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Imminent Danger**

"You slept with the Governor's wife!" both men exclaimed simultaneously; looking stunned at what she'd just revealed.

A wicked gleam in her amber eyes, Donna purred, "Can't say we did all that much sleeping."

Steve, the first to recover, cleared his throat to ask, "So that's what this is all about? Someone is blackmailing you for having an affair with a woman?"

"Yeah, what a dumbass." smirked the actress; rolling her eyes before taking a sip of her 'tea', (it's amber colored anyway). "I told him to go screw himself, that I didn't give a bat's ass. I'm old enough and rich enough that it didn't matter what he told anyone. Hell, the way things are today, it'll probably enhance my reputation rather than harm it. People are way more sensible about such things than they used to be." Donna smiled at the effect her news seemed to have on her questioners. They did seem a bit surprised.

"You said you'd been paying the blackmailer for months?" asked Danny who'd quickly recovered from the revelation. His sister, Angie, had come out years ago so his idol's fluid orientation wasn't necessarily disturbing.

"It wasn't that large an amount . . . at first anyway. And, as you can probably guess, my answer to his latest demand wasn't well received. That's when he threatened to go to the governor so I caved and paid what he asked. Leticia actually thinks her marriage is worth saving. She didn't want Sam to find out about our little liaison - surprise there- but she's a nice kid, maybe just a little . . . lost. I hadn't heard from her in months until she called me in a panic a few days ago when the greedy bastard contacted her."

"I take it this relationship with Leticia Denning is no longer ongoing?" asked Steve.

"Our 'thing' ended even before we'd returned to Hawaii. We haven't seen one another since I completed the ad shoot for that disgusting soft drink."

"So you're saying Governor Denning isn't aware – yet anyway – of your relationship with his wife?"

"Nor she of ours."

There was a pause as both men processed what she'd just stated before exclaiming in unison, "You slept with the Governor too?!"

Donna arched a brow at their reaction. Taking a moment for another sip of her beverage, she set it down on the table beside her before explaining, "Our fling, or whatever it's called these days, happened after Sam and I met at a party given by one of his supporters. I was feeling perhaps a bit . . . insecure at the time. He helped me get over it."

Neither of the men before her had detected _any_ insecurity in her demeanor. Donna Darwood was every enhanced inch the femme fatale. Being in her company was akin to being looked over by a lion in process of deciding which antelope to have for lunch.

"Then, a few months later, I met his wife at a fundraiser. The girl had hit a rough patch with the hubby and needed some TLC. What can I say? Leticia is so beautiful, it was actually kind of flattering that she found me attractive. I was beginning to feel my charms had begun to fade along with my so-called career."

Danny was surprised that the woman whose face and figure launched a thousand fantasies could ever doubt her allure. Who would even think such a thing . . . that she is no longer a beauty.

Even Steve was taken aback by her statement. _Sure, the woman is a little long in the tooth but, thanks to the skills of her plastic surgeon or surgeons, she's really well-preserved. There isn't a line on her face and her figure is really something._

Startling the man beside him, Five-0's commander reassured, "I doubt you have anything to worry about in that department, Ms. Darwood."

"Well, aren't you the sweet boy." smiled Donna; her face having retained enough mobility after the last botox injection to actually register emotion.

 _Mr. I-Can-Resist-Her-Charms is actually complimenting the Mistress of the Night?_ , thought Danny.

Then, clearing his throat Steve asked, "So you and Mrs. Denning and you and Mr. Denning managed to hide this? Didn't you think someone would eventually let the cat out of the bag? Asked Steve while thinking, _Like maybe they'd compare notes or something?_ "Weren't you the one who requested that we get involved in the investigation?" he asked instead.

"Leticia sounded desperate. After I calmed her down, I told her I'd handle it. That's when I asked Sam if he could put you guys on it. You've got quite the rep."

"The rep?" asked Steve.

"You know, for playing things a little lose . . . and hard." she added, (rather suggestively in Steve's opinion). Beside him he could hear Danny's breathing pattern alter. _We're gonna have to have a talk when we get back._

"Of course, I didn't tell Sam the details of exactly whom I was having the affair with. Strangely, he didn't even ask who it was." The second sentence she'd said as though realizing it herself for the first time. "Anyway, like I said, you guys seem to go by your own rules. I was hoping that you could put a stop to the blackmailer and sort of umm, keep the name of the other person out of it."

"I don't know if that's even possible." said Steve sounding annoyed. They'd just been asked to hide information from their employer, the husband of one of the victims. "There may now be another factor involved. A murder has been committed and we believe that it's somehow connected to this blackmailer."

For the first time in their conversation, The Mistress of the Night looked rattled.

"A murder?" she gasped.

"Does the name Arthur Brookshire sound familiar?" asked Danny.

"Arty? He worked on the set of my last commercial for the cola company. He was a nice guy. I can't believe he'd be involved in something like this!"

"The operative word here is 'was'." said Danny. "He's the one who's dead."

This time, Donna had no words. He already milky-white complexion seemed to pale even further.

The silence was interrupted by the jarring ring of Steve's phone. Without taking his eyes off of Donna, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out the device he barked, "McGarrett."

As he listened to the caller, Donna isn't the only one who'd suddenly paled. "The fire department's at MY house?!"

…

Steve must surely have broken his speed record; ignoring most traffic rules and Danny's sense of self-preservation by the time they finally pulled up to the front of the McGarrett house.

Engine Company 5 was in process of coiling up hoses and stowing equipment as Steve leapt from the Camaro when it screeched to a halt. Even though there's none visible, the smell of smoke is strong.

"What's happened?!" exclaimed Steve. "Was anyone hurt?"

Captain Arciero, with whom they'd become familiar over the years looked up from his task. The loud hum of equipment had apparently hidden the sound of their arrival.

"Nope. The only one here, an older lady, is safe and sound. We gave her a little oxygen when we got here and she was advised to go to to the hospital to be checked but she stated that she's a medical professional, knows how it works, and for us to back off. Your mom is a tough lady." chuckled Arciero.

"She's not my . . ." began Steve but abandoned the sentence to ask, what about the animals?"

"Your people took the cat to the vet but I think it's gonna be okay."

"Which cat?"

"The mean one."

Danny had just limped up to them to ask, "Where's Bambi?!"

"Is that the cat or the woman?" asked Arciero, who was already pointing to the house.

Steve immediately rushed across the lawn onto the porch, past the big wind turbine installed in the doorway to draw out any remaining smoke.

Danny followed as quickly as he could but he was several steps behind his worried partner. They came upon the nurse in the middle of the living room. She was in process of stuffing an orange kitten into a crowded pet carrier.

"Bambi! Are you okay?" asked Steve worriedly. He quickly grabbed the carrier to help while Lili meowed unhappily; the last of her babies in process of being tucked into the cage with her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." assured the nurse, sounding harried and more than a little annoyed. Her normally neat appearance was a thing of the past. Her hair is in disarray and a formerly white top is now a smudged black and grey.

"What happened?" asked Steve, running his hands through his own hair while turning in place to survey his home. Sooty water trailed from the kitchen doorway; the smell of smoke is nauseatingly strong.

"I'm afraid was my fault." admitted Bambi, her smoke reddened eyes watering and leaving streaks down sooty cheeks.

"Your fault?" asked Steve handing the carrier to Danny. Not waiting for her answer, his steps made squelching sounds on the soggy carpet as he strode to his kitchen doorway; stopping at the entrance to mutter, "Shit."

Still holding the carrier, Danny came to stand beside him as both surveyed what was left of Casa McGarrett's kitchen. "Shit." he echoed.

The place was destroyed. Water dripped from the walls and ceiling and what was left of the stove was just blackened debris. Everything else was almost nearly as unrecognizable. Shelves were on the floor along with whatever was on them. On the surviving tile counter sat a melted microwave oven. Steve advanced into the room as shards of broken glass and pottery crunched underfoot.

"What happened to Cujo?" he asked suddenly, turning to Bambi who'd followed him into the room, (or what was left of it).

"He got trapped in here. I found him on the floor unconscious, probably from smoke inhalation. I took him outside and gave him, uh, CPR. By the time the fire department got here he was squawking and they gave him oxygen. Chin and Kono arrived right after and rushed him to the vet. The fire department people said he should probably be okay but it was best to get him checked over. The rest of the cats are fine. They were hiding in the bath attached to your bedroom.

Steve nodded as tension seemed to leave his body at news everyone was safe.

"You said this was your fault?" asked Danny.

"I'm so sorry, Steven." she said, wiping at the streaks on her face. "I left a pan on the stove but the flame was on low and I was gone for less than five minutes. I don't understand how it happened."

"You said Cujo was in here?"

"Yes, I didn't see him when I left the kitchen but it's where I found him when I rushed in. Smoke was pouring out the window."

"Uh, huh." nodded Steve, expression as though he was mulling over the facts of a case. "What was in the pan?"

"Tuna." answered Bambi, looking puzzled at the question. "I was reheating a tuna steak from last night."

"Uh huh." said Steve, sighing and shaking his head.

"Steve, I'm so . . ." began Bambi again apologizing for what she thought was her fault.

"It wasn't your fault." said Steve "I'm pretty sure Cujo was the cause of this. Fish is one of his favorite things in the world. He probably knocked something over trying to get to the tuna and it caused the fire."

"Yeah", agreed Danny, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to slit even Steve's throat then step over his body to get to those canned kipper things."

"Well, I shouldn't have left the stove on, even if I was going to be out of the room for less than five minutes. I still don't know how he managed to do this though." Bambi, hands on hips, surveyed the ruined kitchen.

"I've had to chase him away from the stove in the past, especially when I'm cooking fish. I know when I wash out the frying pan and leave it on the stove to dry, he likes to sleep in it when I'm not here."

"Eeww." muttered Danny at the revelation that food he'd eaten had been cooked in a cat bed. "So, you're saying that the little bastard probably knocked the pan off the stove or something and started all this." said the detective waving toward the blackened debris that used to be a kitchen.

"Without a doubt." nodded Steve. "Cujo tried to burn down my house."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Danny.

Began Bambi once again, "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left that pan . . ."

"It could even have happened to me. Several times I'd come back into the kitchen after stepping out for a minute to find Cujo stalking whatever I was cooking. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Steve took another few steps into the room, coughing from the acrid remains of what had been smoke filled air.

Suddenly, with a happy sounding, "Hey!", he bent down to pluck something from the shards of debris layered on what was left of the linoleum. With a huge grin, he exclaimed in happy surprise, "Look what survived! My mom's rooster!"

Danny and Bambi exchanged a glance. _Oh, joy._

…

 _I'm going to bite the next one I see!,_ thinks the angry grey cat with the protective cone around his neck.

Taking a breath in order to continue howling, it kind of hurts. He also doesn't sound like himself; like there's another cat making the sound for him. He has a beautiful voice, his mate likes it and his humans almost always do what he tells them to so it's a good voice. Now, when he tries to yell, he only hears a kind of squawk.

He doesn't like this place. Even in this box with the clear stuff on the sides that won't let him get out of it, he can still hear dogs! He can't smell them but he knows they're here! And he can't even see what thing has hold of his leg. He can feel it but he can't reach it because the humans put a thing on his head again like they did another time he was here. That time they didn't even take it off when he got back to the place with the shiny floor. All the humans were laughing at him when it made him bump into stuff.

Once again, the little cat vowed to lay waste to whoever he can get his teeth on as soon as he escapes from this awful place of dogs.

…..

"The vet says Cujo will most likely be okay but the effects of smoke inhalation can sometimes take a few days to make themselves known. They're keeping a watch on him for now and they're gonna keep him in that glass box thing for a while so they can pump in oxygen for him. They're rehydrating him too. He had enough energy to put up quite a fight when they tried to shave his leg and put in an IV, so they gave him some kitty valium to calm him down a little. He's okay for now so don't rush. He's not going anywhere."

Kono ended the call with her worried boss while Chin settled up the bill. She'd assured Steve that there was no need to rush here to check on the vet clinic's all-time most fractious patient. Five-0's fierce feline had been a patient here in the past so at least the staff knew what it was in for. After Bambi had given him mouth-to-mouth, (mouth to snout?), and then the firefighters had held an oxygen mask over him, Cujo had revived enough to be only mildly difficult during their flashing light/siren-screaming trip here.

"Man, he sure doesn't sound the same." she remarked to her cousin as bass throated howling could be heard even through the glass walls of the oxygen cage in the other room. "The smoke must've made him really hoarse. If he didn't before, now he really does sound evil."

"Yeah, he's living up to the name Danny's currently using for him: El Gato del Diablo."

Chin and Kono are standing at the vet clinic's reception desk, Chin having presented his Amex card for Cujo's emergency treatment. He knows Steve will reimburse him but he winces when he signs the charge slip.

Their rodent control officer's howling is several octaves below his normal range. "Sheesh, Cujo sounds like a cross between Sam Elliot and Gilbert Gottfried." chuckled Kono; relieved that the crisis seems to be over for the moment.

Chin nodded and said, "At least Steve will be on his way after he finishes checking on the damage. His house is a mess."

"Maybe now he'll have to remodel that kitchen. I don't think it's been touched since the place was built." said Kono. "Insurance should pay for most of it. Maybe there's a bright side to this."

"Yeah, you tell Steve that." chuckled her cousin.

"I hope Bambi's as okay as she says she is."

"If anyone is tough enough to come through unscathed, it's Nurse Ratched."

"Hey, she's nice!" protested Kono.

"Yeah, she is, but I wouldn't want to go against her in a cage fight. She'd kick my ass." laughed Chin.

"Yeah, she would." snorted Kono. "She has to be tough to wrangle the boss."

"He has his moments." agreed Chin.

"We all know Steve's not the most cooperative patient but Bambi's got his number; Danny's too. Our Jersey Boy minds his P's and Q's when he's around her."

"Speaking of the daring duo, I'm surprised Danny and Steve are doing so well being cooped up together. Someday, Danny's gonna push Steve a little too far and then we'll have to bail at least one of them out of jail or hire him a good defense lawyer."

"Nah, they're like brothers." dismissed Kono. "They bitch at each other all the time. It's the way they communicate."

"Doesn't mean that one won't commit bodily harm on the another. Remember you and your sisters? There was a time or two there when I thought you girls were going to kill each other."

"Well, they shouldn't have messed with my stuff."

"Or your Justin Timberlake posters."

"Damn right."

…..

Steve, having been reassured that Cujo isn't in imminent danger of dying from smoke inhalation, finished taking stock of his home. The kitchen is a goner. It will have to be completely rebuilt. The rest of the house is relatively fine but will require a lot of airing out and maybe some paint. All clothing and linens will have to be washed. Every piece of drapery and upholstery will have to be professionally cleaned. What a mess.

And, in the meantime, where's he going to sleep? There's no way he'd stay at Danny's. He'd rather bivouac on the floor of a hospital contagion ward than stay at that rat-hole apartment.

Sitting at the table on the lanai, filling out the first of the mountain of forms his insurance company will no doubt require before forking over any money for repairs, he looks up as a shadow falls across the page.

"What the hell happened, Stevie? Is everyone ok?"

He hears what sounds like genuine alarm in her voice.

 _Well, this completes a shit day!_ thinks the beleaguered man as he stares at his mother.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Okay, now I'm stuck again and, if you'd care to give them, would appreciate your opinions. Question: Where do you think Steve should stay? Right now, I'm leaning toward having him stay with Doris. It might provide some interesting dialog between him and McMommy. I figure that all the cats have to go back to the palace for the meantime which sounds like a recipe for more disaster.**


	12. Just a Few

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 12

 **Story is still chugging along - however slowly. Thank you all for the support shown by your comments, follows, and favorites.**

 **It's about a bazillion degrees here and Imaginary Beta had to take a break. SPNGran picked up the standard and ran with it, (well, walked, but not without sweating and swearing). After downing a couple gallons of Diet Pepsi, Imaginary Beta went back to work. All remaining mistakes are those of an overheated/over-caffeinated brain.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was paid for this, I'd be sitting on a Hawaiian beach drinking mai tais with a beautiful hazel-eyed man rather than melting into a disgusting puddle in a SoCal suburb.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Just a Few**

Doris stands hands on hips waiting for an answer. "I asked is everyone one alright. Are you alright?" When he doesn't answer fast enough, she adds, "You still look like crap."

Continuing to stare at his mother for a long moment, Steve finally let out a tired sigh. "Thanks for your assessment. I'm fine. I wasn't home when this happened."

Their last meeting had been acrimonious - as many of his interactions with the woman seemed to be. That she'd suddenly popped up into his life again wasn't actually a surprise. She seemed to come and go with no particular pattern or motive. He still didn't know what she expected of him and she seems to have no idea of how to keep from antagonizing him. Though he's not as bad as he used to be, he disappoints himself nearly every time by being so reactive to her cluelessness. It never took much for her to find a way to get under his skin no matter how hard he tried not to let her.

His mother sat down across from him; actual concern on her face. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't more serious. Was there anyone else here?"

"Just Bambi and a few cats." he replied.

Without missing a beat, in a dizzying switch from concern to criticism, Doris rolled her eyes and snipped, "Honestly, Steven, you're the only one I know who could say a ' _few'_ cats. What is it with you and those creatures?"

"For one thing, they don't ask annoying questions." snapped Steve. He could already feel his face beginning to flush.

"Alright, alright, I was just kind of rattled that you might have been involved in the fire." defended Doris. "I won't bug you about your menagerie. I'm glad no one was hurt and that the entire house didn't burn down." Then tilting her head and quirking her brow, she asked, "Just how many cats do you have?"

With a put-upon sigh and a roll of his own eyes, (sometimes we are more like our parents than we'd like), her son answered, "Right now, there are five of them . . ." he could see a smug gleam begin to blossom in her eyes so he quickly added, "but two were just staying here temporarily."

"Only five, huh?" replied Doris, not entirely successful in keeping judgment out her tone.

To head off further comments regarding the quantity of felines he housed, Steve clarified, "Only the two grown ones actually belong here and all but one of the kittens are spoken for and are going to new homes - which should be very shortly. We're still waiting for someone to adopt the last one."

"Those cats are going to get you sued someday." she sniffed, "Actually, you're lucky I didn't sue anyone for being attacked when I tried to visit you at your office."

"They were only reacting to an intruder." snorted Steve, "You weren't even supposed to be there."

"I bet the unadoptable one is the little bastard who tried to bite through the back of my neck." huffed the supposedly retired CIA operative, "If I hadn't been wearing a leather jacket, I'd probably be dead. It's no wonder you can't find anyone to take him."

"Like I'd said the last time you visited, they're good judges of character." replied Steve; his mother glaring at him. "And Attila was only doing his job protecting his turf from people who don't belong. He's kind of precocious that way."

Trying not to react to his defense of one of the creatures that had mauled her, Doris barely kept her annoyance in check. Taking a breath to calm herself she waited a moment. Despite being away from here for so long, the ocean's rhythm was familiar and comforting. Like scenes from some other woman's life, memories of John, Stevie and Mary sitting at this very table flitted through her mind.

With a sigh, she shook off the memory to ask her long-grown son, "So, speaking of temporary housing; where are you going to stay? Until some of this mess . . . " she turned in her chair to gesture toward the ruined kitchen,". . . gets taken care of, it looks as though the house might be uninhabitable."

"I don't know yet; probably at the palace. It has most of the amenities. I've slept in worse places." shrugged Steve.

"I'm sure you have but there's no bed. It can't be that comfortable on that couch in your office."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." dismissed Steve, just hoping his mother would give up and go away. His back ached and now his head was starting to pound as well.

"Hey," they heard. Both looked up to find Danny leaning on his crutch at the kitchen doorway, "In case you're looking for it, I put the chicken in the living room."

"You have chickens too?!" exclaimed Doris; voice and brow rising. "Doesn't that present a problem? How do you keep the cats from eating them?"

Steve just sat and stared nonplussed at his mother.

"Hi, Doris." Greeted Danny before his partner could answer. "No, your son isn't raising chickens along with his herd of cats. I was talking about a big ceramic rooster that survived the fire."

"Ceramic?" asked Doris. She paused slightly; a memory flickering across her face before she laughed aloud. "Do you still have that stupid gaudy thing that you won for me at the carnival when you were ten?"

"I thought you liked it!" exclaimed her son.

"Honey, every mother is obliged to ooh and ahh over whatever their kid drags home as a present. You were just so cute when you gave it to me."

Danny nodded silently in confirmation. It wasn't often that he agreed with the woman considered by Steve's ohana to be possibly the least motherly mother they'd ever met. Even if it was created from mangled pieces of construction paper with glue still dripping from it, it's a parent's sacred duty is to enthusiastically accept the offerings of their progeny as though presented with a Faberge egg. That happy look on a child's face is worth more than than gold.

"But you said you liked it." repeated Steve, this time in a smaller voice.

Neither Steve nor his mother witnessed Danny shaking his head in sad consternation. For all the world, his badass, grenade toting, adrenaline addicted partner sounded like a kid who just got told that Santa is only an invention of greedy retailers and the Easter Bunny doesn't actually lay chocolate eggs.

"Oh, Steven, stop looking like I just shot your . . . pup . . . kitty." snorted Doris.

Taking pity on his stricken looking partner, Danny said to Doris, "Oh, you wanna shoot some cats? We've got one who'd make great target practice. He's probably the one responsible for this mess."

"Hey!" said Steve, "Leave Cujo alone!" He didn't need his partner ganging up with his mother on his not-my-pet.

"Okay, so maybe El Gato del Diablo Senior has mellowed slightly. He's still deranged, mind you, but maybe not quite so pissy. But how about Junior?" He asked before turning back to Doris to say, "He's easy to pick out. He's kind of a denim blue color and I think he's wearing his red and yellow ensemble today."

"Blue? Ensemble?" she asked. "Okay, it's getting really hard not to be judgmental here".

Annoyed with both his mother and his partner, Steve asked sarcastically, "Don't you two have anything else to do other than interrupt me while I'm filling out this damned paperwork?" His headache is now in full swing and it's about to make his eyes water.

"Okay, okay." dismissed Doris, as she stood from her chair. "If you need a place to stay until the repairs are done, I rented a nice bungalow a couple miles from here. It's got a spare bedroom."

"Thanks . . . mom, but, like I said, I've got somewhere to stay." replied Steve, immensely grateful that his mother looked about to depart.

"Whatever." she snorted as she turned, giving her son's partner a curt nod and a salute before walking back into the house. The two's animosity toward one another was put aside for the moment but it still simmered under the surface. Danny doubted he'd ever actually like the woman who, time-and-again, had proven to be a wrecking ball to his friend's peace of mind.

The frowning detective plopped into the chair Doris had just vacated. It will be evening soon and it's finally growing cooler. Dampness has changed the acidity of the smokey air and the scent reminds him of a drowned campfire. His thigh is aching so he stretches his leg out, setting his foot on an empty chair he pulls closer. Steve appears to be in pain as well. His face looks pinched as he sets down his pen, abandoning the claim forms that had been delivered by his insurance agent only a couple hours after the flames were out.

Lips thinned, Steve stares after his departing mother for a long moment before silently shaking his head.

"You aren't actually considering staying with her, are you?" asked the detective. "That doesn't seem in the least restful and, if you require backup, I'm gonna be a little slow in getting there these days."

Steve leveled his gaze at the blonde man. "Among the many things you've accused me of - and there are have been many - masochism was never on the list."

...

"Cuz, we gotta do something!?" railed Chin; every molecule of his normal Zen having evaporated within five minutes of starting his work day.

Upon arrival at the palace he'd stepped in a puddle of cat puke, found a half eaten lizard in his out-basket, and discovered that the giant container of Meowy Wowie Steve had bought online and the twenty pounds of kibble stored in a break-room cupboard had been plundered. Dried herb and crunchy little nuggets were EVERYWHERE.

The culprits, (without doubt Lili and her partner in crime, Cujo), had long waddled away from their bacchanal to sleep it off somewhere. Though the catnip was a first, the food supply kept in the break room had been sacked more than once by their rodent control officer and his amazingly dexterous accomplice. Lili is scarily adept at opening doors and drawers and Cujo has the teeth and the jaw strength of an alligator. The big plastic jug purchased specifically to discourage the duo's regular raids on the heretofore bagged kibble had been decimated and the empty container lay in the middle of the floor.

"What do you want to bet that Cujo can't chew through steel plating?" asked Chin of his cousin in process of cleaning up the mess. Armed with a whisk broom and a dustpan she'd crawled under the table to sweep up a large quantity of stray kibble.

Picking up the now ruined jug to examine the ragged hole chewed in it, "Jeez." muttered the Hawaiian man before throwing it into the trash bin.

Stretching to pry loose one last nugget wedged under the table's leg, Kono replied, "I wouldn't take that bet. He's like a saber-toothed goat, brah! The after-effects of smoke inhalation didn't even slow him down."

"Well, maybe being stoned out of his gourd will help." chuckled her cousin before asking, "Where's Steve? Didn't he say he was going to watch them to keep them out of trouble?" asked Chin.

Coming gracefully to her feet, Kono replied, "I don't think the boss is feeling all that great. He's too tall to sleep on that sofa. He may have consented to taking his pain meds. If they put him under he wouldn't have heard Bonnie and Clyde committing their latest heist. When I got here he was still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Chin nodded to acknowledge all she'd said but went back to his original thought. "We've gotta get them out of here – the cats I mean. They've only been here a couple days and it's total disaster!"

Kono, second-in-command cat lady, had to reluctantly agree. The place is a mess.

With a disapproving shake of his head her cousin went on, "You're right about the sofa. Even if he hadn't been injured, Steve's back wouldn't have appreciated sleeping on it." In Chin Ho Kelly's opinion, his boss's stubborn refusal of offers to put him up until his house is once again ready for occupancy is ridiculous.

Jerry, surprisingly silent on his feet despite his bulk, appeared at the doorway to announce, "Dave Matsui just called. The governor is gonna to be here in another hour with the oversight committee."

"Shit." exclaimed Chin, he'd forgotten about the visit from the budgeting people. Denning felt that the bean counters would give everyone less crap about approving requisitions if they could see for themselves where the money's being spent. Steve's last request had triggered some serious foot dragging by the powers that be. More ammunition and another new phone to replace the latest one he'd destroyed, (this time in a chase ending in a flying tackle that had him and a perp landing on a pile of construction debris), hadn't yet been approved.

"We've gotta round everyone up and stash them in the blue room." exclaimed Kono as she emptied the kibble filled dust pan into the trash bin. "I think I saw Attila and Lizzy curled up on Danny's desk."

"If Danny was here . . ." began Chin.

"If Danny was here, he'd be bitching just like he usually does." they heard from the doorway. Steve stood there wearily surveying the mess. He still had pillow hair. "If it wasn't the cats, he would find something else to complain about. He's creative that way."

"Hey, boss," greeted Jerry and the cousins.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Kono, noting that he still looked exhausted.

"Honestly," replied Steve, "Like crap."

"Brah, I told you to come stay with me and Malia. Sleeping on that couch has gotta be hard on your back."

"Thanks for the offer, Chin, but I know that you've got your aunt staying with you while her house is being termited. You don't have room for both of us."

"And, I also told you that you come come stay with me." reminded Five-0's female officer.

"I appreciate the offer, Kono, but I know that you're seeing someone new. I don't think your UPS friend would appreciate you having a guy camping out on your couch. It might cramp your style." smiled Steve.

" _That's_ why you won't stay at Konos?" asked Chin, surprised he didn't know of this development in his baby cousin's love life. Turning to her he said, "So, you finally decided to, as you'd put it, 'take it off the hanger and try it on', huh?"

"About time, Cuz." she grinned wickedly, "I figured Rudy and I needed to get together, disappoint each other, and get it over with."

Jerry weighed in with, "Sorry I don't have a place to offer you, Steve. My mom told me that I only have two more days to finish packing up my stuff. I'm not even sure yet where I'm going to be living."

"Don't worry about it, Jerry. If Cujo hadn't tried to burn down my house I could offer _you_ a temporary place." said Steve, ever the generous soul.

"Thanks." answered the conspiracy theorist who'd noticed that neither of the cousins had yet offered him accommodation.

"In any case, Denning's going to be here with the budgeting oversight committee in an hour. Let's get the cats rounded up. As soon as that's done I have to make myself presentable as well. Thanks for, um, letting me sleep." said Steve to his teammates.

As everyone fanned out for the round-up, they knew that, this time, there was even an extra kitten to catch. Because Chin's Auntie Naia is allergic to cats, he had to bring Louie back to the palace for a couple of days. He realized it was adding to the problem but he had nowhere else to take him. At the time he'd wondered, _Is this what it's like when you have kids? Finding a sitter at the last minute is a bitch. If Auntie was allergic to a kid rather than a cat, she'd be on her own._

Bambi's kitten, Tina, is also here temporarily. Like Cujo, the nurse is in process of battling the delayed effects of smoke inhalation. Despite her protests, Steve had been regularly checking on her and had taken the kitten with him the last time he'd been to her compact apartment. He knows the prickly nurse shouldn't be dealing with cat litter dust when she has bronchitis.

So, parents and four offspring would have to spend a couple of hours in the basement. Weeks ago, the governor had been told that all the kittens had gone to new homes. Such is not the case though all but one had been spoken for.

Currently, the only cat here 'legally' is Cujo but it was best to stash him with the rest of his family. When visitors are here it's always best he be confined to prevent him from stalking and eating anyone. That time the Parks Commissioner had visited with a few of his relatives, one of them a screaming, sugar-hyped toddler, had been close. Luckily, the official hadn't noticed that his three-year-old was being stalked like an antelope on the savanna before Kono had snatched-up their eight-pound lion and put him into a timeout.

Steve hadn't yet even told his boss that Lili had been added to Five-0's rodent hunter's ranks, (not that the so very refined and ladylike feline would actually deign to hunt anything other than a bowl of Friskies). Steve was working an angle. His strategy is that the man known to be a great fan of Hawaiian culture would accept the red tabby as an addition to Five-0 because of her name: Queen Liliuokalani. The choice of the regal moniker had been deliberate. How could the top official of the great State of Hawaii refuse a creature named after its last royal monarch? Steve is pretty sure the plan will work but there was still a kitten shaped hole in it – Attila. Finding a home for the rambunctious feline was proving to be harder than he'd thought.

Getting the office then himself presentable for company had been rushed, though Cujo had been strangely easy to catch, (he was so much more mellow than usual . . . and a bit heavier). Steve frowned at the change in temperament and heft as he deposited him in the blue room then went back upstairs to look for Lili. He found her in his desk drawer asleep atop his pile of clean shirts. She didn't even wake when he scooped her up to take her downstairs but being non-reactive to pretty much everything wasn't all that unusual. As soon as they'd named her Queen Liliuokalani, Danny had come up with his own title for the laid back tabby: Queen Liliuoka-meatloaf.

Leaving Kono and Chin to finish capturing the rest of the cats, he rushed off to get himself presentable for company. Greeting Five-0's overseers while dressed in sweats and a wifebeater probably wouldn't make the best impression. He made quick use of the shower in the downstairs locker room. He'd already 'de-furred' a clean T-shirt he'd gotten from the stash in his office. Duct tape was a godsend. He wondered what the world would be like without it. Who knew that he'd someday be using miles of the stuff to remove cat hair from his clothing. Lili was always on the lookout for a chance to open his desk drawer so she could take a nap in her favorite spot. It's where the kittens had been born.

For the cousins, it was now a frantic race to capture the kittens and stash them before the bigwigs arrived. Once again, like the whack-a-mole game at the carnival, as soon as one mini-marauder was deposited into the room, another would would dash out before the door could be closed.

Just as the last of them had been found hiding under the credenza in Danny's office and taken back to to the basement, Jerry called out. "They're here!", announcing the arrival of the government officials as though notifying his teammates of an invasion of space aliens.

After grabbing up an escaping Louie and tossing him back into the room one last time, Chin exclaimed to Kono, "We're cutting it close!" He hurriedly shut the door and dashed upward behind the woman taking the stairs two at a time. He didn't see a small feline slip out of the room like a mini-ninja at the last second.

The two thundering up the stairway weren't aware that a blue kitten in a red and yellow striped sweater silently followed them upward.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Reviews would be awesome.**


	13. On the DL

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 13

 **Thank you all for your comments, follows and favorites. I know this story has taken forever and that people thought it had been abandoned but I promise that I will finish it.**

 **This chapter's final version was proofed by Imaginary Beta who is no more reliable than usual. Please ignore any errors unless they bug the crap outta you then, by all means, rat her out.**

 **Disclaimer: If I got paid for this, I would have a new laptop with a pristine keyboard. The last time I cleaned this one out, along with the ten pounds of cat hair and cookie crumbs, I half expected to find Jimmy Hoffa. You have no idea how hard it is to write a story without the use of the 'A' and the space bar because of the crud wedged under the keys.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **On the DL**

All-in-all it hadn't been a traumatic experience for anyone involved. The committee members appeared duly impressed by the ship-shape condition of Five-0's offices. They, (it's female members in particular), had been charmed by the handsome commander of the Governor's Special Task Force who had graciously answered their many questions. Had he been here, Danny would have been impressed. The man he considered seriously lacking in social skills had managed to accomplish his mission without the use of grenades.

All heads were turned toward the big overhead screen as Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly gave a presentation illustrating the role that technology plays in Five-0's fight against crime. There were ooh's and ah's as he used the smart table to manipulate graphs and images. It's a good thing their attention was focused on what's in front of them because behind them lurked a tiny, if fierce, predator.

He silently made his way along the top of a file cabinet next to where the VIPs were gathered watching the show. There's no way he was going to be kept in the boring place where there are no mice or lizards or even places to sit and watch the outside things. _The other little cats aren't as brave as I am! I am like the big cat who isn't afraid of anything!_ thought the escapee; son of whom he was nearly a carbon copy – if the carbon paper was that blue kind.

 _Ooh! What is that?_ Wondered the blue cat in the red and yellow striped sweater; his eyes growing wide.

Attila had spied the 'Grandma-goes-to-church' hairdo of a committee member standing at the edge of the group raptly observing the presentation. Atop her head is a huge, platinum-colored, artfully shaped pile of cotton candy. It's a thing of wonder to both humans and animals alike. And, like the carefully tended coif of Five-0's second-in-command, its strands are shellacked in place and would probably remain unfazed by a force-5 hurricane.

 _This animal is bigger than the big cat! Does it bite?_ wondered the pint-sized predator who'd halted his progress to huddle with feet beneath him while he scrutinized the strange creature. He was fascinated. _What kind of animal is this?_ After another minute of unblinking observation he made a decision.

 _Whatever it is it doesn't belong here! I must kill it!_ Crouching low he crept stealthily toward the fluffy creature.

 _I wonder if it will taste good?_ he thought as he stalked ever closer. Reaching the very edge of the cabinet he stopped to gauge the distance to his target. With pupils expanded to black pools, he flattened his ears and gathered his muscles.

 _It really_ _is_ _pretty cool_ , thought Steve as he stood watching Chin manipulate images on the overhead screen by swiping across the glass-topped smart table. Every colored dot represented the locations of crime scenes investigated by Five-0. There were many of them. As the Hawaiian cop overlaid them onto a map of Oahu, Five-0's commander was as engrossed in the display as the others but his attention should have been elsewhere.

Attila, with a waggle of his butt and lashing of his pom-pom ended tail, (courtesy of the long-suffering Janet and Joanie the battered vet-techs who wanted revenge), prepared to do battle with a strange animal who dared encroach into his territory.

Suddenly spotting movement from the corner of his eye Steve turned his head to see a sweater wearing kitten about to pounce on the head of a bouffant wearing woman. There was only enough time for a mental _Oh shit!_ before Attila launched himself at his prey.

With lightning-quick reflexes, Steve snatched the Spawn of the Spawn of Satan in mid-flight. Other than a small surprised chirp from the cat, covered by a discreet cough from his captor, the apprehension had been nearly soundless. The visitors remained blissfully unaware of what would surely have been a heart attack inducing incident.

Kono, who'd been standing to the side of the group, belatedly noticed the rumpus. Eyes wide, she looked on mutely as her boss opened a file drawer and stuffed the surprised looking cat into it. With quick thinking, (before Attila could begin howling his unhappiness at being held prisoner in a cabinet), the Hawaiian cop loudly exclaimed, "Lieutenant Kelly! We should show our visitors what the State has so graciously provided in the way of high-tech armament!"

Chin was puzzled at the interruption but quickly realized something was going on. Both his cousin and his boss looked about to hyperventilate.

"By all means, Officer Kalakaua." he replied with a smile. "If you ladies and gentlemen would follow me, I'll show you where we keep the other tools of our trade." With that, he and Kono ushered the unsuspecting group out of the room.

When he was sure everyone was out of sight, Steve opened the drawer and plucked out an annoyed Attila whose complaints were reduced to an angry squeak as he was held aloft by his scruff.

"You little shithead!" muttered his captor.

Holding the kitten against his chest, he intended to take him downstairs where the others were stashed when he heard a deep voice behind him say, "That was a very impressive presentation, Commander. Your people are extremely knowledgeable. They impressed the crap outta the oversight committee. You all did."

 _Shit! It's Denning!_ thought Steve as he turned, deftly shifting the cat to behind his back. It would be awkward if Attila was spotted by the one who'd been told all the kittens had been adopted and there were no extraneous felines remaining at Five-0's headquarters.

"Thank you, Governor." answered Steve; plastering a smile onto his face. It would be genuine were it not for the animal squirming behind his back threatening to blow his cover. "Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua are well-versed in all facets of our operation."

"I did miss Sergeant Williams, though. He always has an _interesting_ take on things." chuckled Denning, "How is he feeling?"

"He's doing better. Enough to going back to being a pain in the ass anyway. Just a few more days and he'll probably be okayed for desk duty, I think."

"And how are you doing, Steve?" inquired the state official. "I know that you were wounded as well."

"Much better. Just a little sore. Nothing that Tylenol won't take care of. The docs gave me clearance to return to duty." At that moment, Attila chose to sink his fangs into the thumb of his captor. Steve couldn't quite keep the flinch in check as sharp little teeth ground into his flesh.

"You sure?" asked the governor with a concerned frown. "You look uncomfortable."

"I'm good." replied Steve, "Just a leftover twinge" He could feel sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as Attila, like a pitbull, continued to grind his teeth into his hand.

'Well, don't overdo it. I know you can be overly stoic about these things, hence my directive that neither you nor Williams return to duty until you've been cleared. I'm aware that you've ignored medical advice in the past."

"You've been talking to my partner, haven't you." said Steve, attempting to form a sincere looking grin despite the animal chewing its way through his flesh.

"You underestimate your reputation." replied Denning. "Word gets around about how 'persuasive' you can be when you want an ok to return to duty."

The state official turned toward the group coming back into the room, chattering about what they'd just seen. Five-0's stash _is_ quite impressive. It had been selected by both a highly trained military man and several experienced cops. Pretty much all situations were covered. The Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher wasn't standard, (but neither was it on display). An RPG may or may not be approved by the-powers-that-be but no one other than Five-0's commander and its team members know where it's stashed.

"Well, I'm going to rejoin the bean counters." announced Denning as he turned back to the commander. "I need to have a meeting with you after Dave takes them back to the State House. We've got some things to talk about."

"Yes Sir." replied Steve, hoping there'd be a chance to return Attila to the blue room before there were questions as to why a cat dressed in a sock was wandering around Five-0's headquarters.

Just as Denning turned to leave, Attila broke free from his captor's grasp and streaked away in the opposite direction from the visitors gathered in the main room. Steve couldn't give chase without making everyone wonder why Five-0's commander had suddenly decided to madly sprint across the office.

"Okay, everyone." announced the governor's aide, Dave Matsui, "The tour is now over and we'll be returning to the State House. After another pleasant stroll across the beautiful grounds, lunch will be provided. We have a new caterer. A great local business providing the most delicious food you've ever sunk your teeth into. I recommend Kamekona's garlic butter shrimp. It's delicious." The mention of food, if not the short hike through the state's landscaping, had everyone smiling.

The Governor also had a few words to say: "I'd like to thank the Task Force for their presentation. I hope you found the tour enlightening and that it helped to illustrate just how dedicated Five-0 is despite their sometimes hazardous encounters with the criminal elements of the island. Their judicious use of resources has been a part in keeping Hawaii safe for us all." Though the use of the term 'judicious' may have been a bit of an exaggeration, considering that he'd recently reamed out Five-0's commander for expending a six-month supply of ammo in only three months, the oversight committee appeared to agree. There were smiles and applause directed toward the members of the Governor's Special Task Force now lined up near the entrance to bid their farewells to the State of Hawaii's Budgetary Oversight Committee.

The group that filed out didn't include Denning. There was still that talk to be had with Five-0's commander.

"Governor, if you'd like to make yourself comfortable in my office, I'll be right back." said Steve, folding his bleeding thumb under the rest of his fingers. "I think I need to find that Tylenol."

"Of course." replied Denning. "Take your time. I hear there's something other than water kept in the mini fridge in your office. Mind if I have a beer?"

"I hope you like Longboards." grinned Steve, wondering who'd ratted him out about his stash. The governor didn't seem to disapprove though. As Denning walked toward his office to settle in for their discussion, Steve dashed down the hallway, all but bowling over Kono and Chin.

"Guys! Attila got out somehow and he's lurking around here somewhere! Find him before Denning knows we lied about all the cats being outta here!"

 _We?_ thought the Hawaiians as they fanned out to search for their micro-mini-puma.

Steve dashed to Danny's office to paw through his 2IC's desk drawer. He knew that the sometimes overzealous parent kept an entire drawer full of random supplies for his daughter's occasional visits to his workplace. Maybe there'll be a Band-aid in his partner's stash. Five-0"s official first-aid kit is much too visible from the office where Denning is now ensconced. He didn't want to invite any questions from the state official like 'Why is there blood dripping from your hand?'

Sorting through hair barrettes, little boxes of raisins, colored markers, and glitter stickers he found what he was looking for. Muttering to himself, he found a packet of hand cleaning towelettes and used one to wipe the blood off his mangled thumb. Unfortunately, the only bandage he could find in Danny's stash was quite 'colorful'. _Maybe no one will notice,_ he thought.

Striding to his office, he entered it to find the Governor, tie loosened, sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Denning stood to set a bottle of beer on the blotter before returning to his seat.

"I guess we need to have that talk." said the Governor as he twisted the cap off his amber colored bottle, sighing contentedly at the hiss of escaping carbonation.

Steve attempted to open his own Longboard but was having something of a struggle. His chewed-up thumb hurt like hell and was making it hard to get a grip on the bottlecap.

Denning chuckled and leaned forward to snatch the bottle from the commander; twisting its cap off before handing it back.

"Didn't realize that your thumb was on your list of injuries, Steve. Love the bandage though." he chuckled. "Quite the statement."

"It's, uh, from the emergency stash Danny keeps for his daughter." laughed Steve, holding up the now colorfully wrapped digit in a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"It takes a secure man to wear Disney Princess Band-Aids. I think the one you've got on is Ariel.", smiled Denning before he took a swig of his lager. "I'm sure Dave could carry it off though. He's the most secure guy I know."

The governor was speaking of his aide, David Matsui; a man with no insecurities whatsoever regarding his masculinity or orientation. He'd been an Explosives Ordinance Disposal officer in the Navy but ultimately resigned because of frustration over DADT which was in effect at the time. Last year, he married Warren Evans a man who'd been introduced to him by Steve who'd served in Afghanistan with the handsome Navy Lieutenant. For months after that, Danny had called his partner a 'yenta' which people assume is Yiddish for matchmaker but, the SEAL was dismayed to discover, could actually mean 'gossipy old woman'.

"So, I guess you've found out by now." said Denning with another sigh; this one resigned.

 _Okay, so is he talking about his or his wife's affair with The Mistress of the Night?_ wondered Steve who only nodded to acknowledge that _someone_ whose last name is Denning had been knocking boots with Donna Darwood. If he waited, Denning would probably give a clue as to whether he's speaking of himself or the missus.

"I spoke with Donna." began the tall coffee colored man, "She told me that she'd informed you of our .. . past relationship."

"Yes, sir. Ms. Darwood told Detective Williams and myself that you had . . . enjoyed each other's company in the past but that a romantic relationship is no longer ongoing."

"It was um . . . it was during a time when my marriage was, shall we say, on shaky ground. My wife and I were considering divorce. Things have changed for the better since then and we seem to be back on track. All would be well except that Donna told me she'd been approached by someone who, at first, demanded a not unmanageable amount of money but the demand had increased significantly. The threat was that, through print and/or social media, they'd make it known that the Governor of Hawaii was cheating on his wife with an actress." said Denning before admitting, "It wasn't my finest moment."

"Ms. Darwood stated that, as far as she's concerned, there was no reason to pay up. She'd just tell them to go to hell. What she didn't want was for your name to be dragged through the mud. When, at first, the blackmailer demanded a relatively small amount she paid it. But when the amount had been been significantly increased she asked you to contact us. She'd hoped to keep your name out of it but, of course, if we're investigating, that would've become impossible."

"Donna's a good old broad. She's hard to intimidate but, I guess, she was protecting me." sighed the Governor.

"Governor, I can't guarantee that news of this will never get out, especially since there've been at least two deaths likely tied to this crime. The first one was last year when one of the suspects, Mickey Ikura, was killed during a chase . . ."

"That's the guy who got hit by a beer truck? The same incident in which you were injured?" interrupted Denning.

Steve nodded to acknowledge the fact then went on, "and the second death somehow tied to the blackmailer was a man named Arthur Brookshire."

"That name sounds familiar." frowned the Governor.

"He worked for a film production company on the mainland and is an associate of a man named Bryan Bendit. We're currently searching for him."

"You do what you have to do. If it gets out, I'll deal with it. I just didn't want to hurt my wife. We'll have to have our own talk if this can't be kept on the DL. Sometimes, it's best not to tell the whole truth if it's going to hurt someone."

 _You have no idea_ , thought Steve. They still had to interview Mrs. Denning who'd had her own assignation with The Mistress of the Night. _This had gotten much too complicated. I hope this isn't how all marriages work,_ thought Steve.

The discussion went on for another few minutes when, suddenly, the Governor's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed.

Turning, Steve groaned as he saw Attila perched on the bookshelf behind him; looking over his shoulder.

"That's um . . ." began Five-0's commander, his sleep deprived brain trying to come up with a plausible explanation, "It's a kitten who's only here because he was injured. I was taking care of him at home until he was well enough to go to someone else but, since my house is currently awaiting repair . . . long story." he quickly added hoping to stave off any questions regarding his house being set afire by a cat.

"Why is it blue?" asked the governor leaning forward to more closely examine Attila who stared curiously back at him.

"That's part of how he was injured." replied Steve. "He um, got into some laundry bluing and we had to take him to the vet. They shaved his fur to get most of it off him."

"Was his head square before he was shaved?"

"No, um, it was . . . kitten shaped."

"And the outfit?"

"He was cold after they shaved him so we had to come up with something to keep him warm."

"Ingenious." smiled the Governor.

With Attila looking on, they continued the meeting. Eventually, the junior buzzsaw jumped down from his perch to sit at the official's feet and meow to be picked up. Just as Steve began to warn him not to, Denning leaned down and gently scooped him up.

Amazingly, Attila purred; docilely settling on the official's lap. Denning smiled down at the animal who yawned widely; displaying small but needle sharp fangs. "He seems like a nice enough little guy." said the Governor as he stroked the animal whose purring he found strangely comforting.

"Umm, yeah." replied the man waiting for calamity.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5

 **Would appreciate any comments you'd care to make on this chapter. I don't think this story measures up to the others and I apologize for that. I hope to pick up the pace soon.**


	14. The Apple That Leaped From The Tree

Cujo V – The Son Also Rises

Chapter 14

 **I know this update took forever but I'm doing my best to crank this puppy out. Hope you like it and that you'll let me know what you think even if you didn't. I truly appreciate your comments made on the previous chapter as well the follows and favorites. If I haven't replied to your reviews I apologize. I'll be remedying my oversight.**

 **SPNGran did a quick proofing before I messed with it again. All remaining errors are those of Imaginary Beta.**

 **Disclaimer: The weather's been icky in So Cal. If I got paid for this, there'd be a much better reason to be all sweaty due to heat and humidity because I'd be in Hawaii getting to know one of its inhabitants.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **The Apple That Leaped From The Tree**

If his still recuperating lungs didn't slow him down, the collar did.

The smaller of the two smoke inhalation victims had had a setback. Much like his human, the furry piranha didn't know the meaning of 'take it easy'. Having finally decided the annoying little cats could be useful as playmates, Cujo had engaged in furious rough and tumble.

The ever-refined Queen Liliuokalani looked on with feline disdain as her mate and their offspring dashed about willy-nilly; careening across the granite tiles and leaping upon one another in ambush. _They will play until someone gets hurt,_ thought their disapproving mother. _Then I will have to lick_ _their ears_ _to make them feel better._ The ginger tabby's thoughts mirrored many a human mothers' who'd watched their children roughhouse until it ended in injury and tears. Of course, the method of comforting them is a bit different.

It was after one of these furious tussles that the small gang of mini-marauders left their sire laying spent as they raced off to further adventures. Steve was on his way back to his office when he spied Five-0's rodent control officer stretched out in the middle of the floor of the main room – an odd place for him to be taking a nap. He knew the Cujo usually snoozed in a sunny spot atop the file cabinet at this time of day. Looking more closely, he was alarmed to see that the cat was panting furiously.

Rushing to lift the animal from the floor, Cujo didn't even protest being cradled on his back like a baby. It's something he rarely tolerated from anyone other than Gracie. Switching his hold so that the cat was draped limply over his shoulder, Steve put an ear to his not-my-pet's ribs to listen to muted thudding. He could tell that, even for a small animal, Cujo's heartbeat is too rapid.

But the animal who'd just been panting open-mouthed, shut and locked it when he realized his human intended look inside. Thought the weakened but no less stubborn feline, _I'm tired of humans putting their paws in my mouth! They did that all the time at the place that smells like dogs! Why do they keep doing that!?_

Risking his fingers, Steve finally managed to pry Cujo's jaws apart. Noting that the color of the cat's gums and tongue were pale rather than a healthy pink after all the exercise he'd just gotten was an additional indication that something was off with Five-0's mini puma.

So, another race to the kitty ER was launched. Kono glanced over at Steve who held the limp apathetic cat in his arms as they sped along. Cujo didn't even have to be stuffed into a sack as they usually do for trips to the vet. _At least it's not Steve who needs to be patched up_ _this time_ _,_ she thought. _But, if something happens to Cujo . . ._ Five-0's second-in-command cat lady pressed harder on the accelerator and reached to flip on the lights.

"Use the siren!" ordered her boss.

…

Bendit examined the scars in front of his ears. They were almost invisible now. He was amazed at the skill of the surgeon. To be sure, the incisions on the inside of his mouth had hurt like a bitch but they were necessary for the chin and cheek implants.

The bruising under his eyes from the nose-job was gone and the creases of his eyelids hid still slightly pinkish incisions. Overall, he was pleased with the results. Never considered handsome by any means, at least this put him into the mildly attractive category. A little hair dye and there'd be no way to tell he'd ever been Bryan Bendit former resident of Folsom State Prison. He'd bet even old Arty Brookshire, his former, (and now deceased), cellmate couldn't have recognized him.

He'd have to consider offing that doctor. Now that everything was healing up so nicely there wasn't any reason to keep the guy around. Giving him a split of the money had kept him quiet but who knows for how long? That damned Arty had threatened to back out when he found out the amount demanded from that actress broad had been quadrupled. For whatever inexplicable reason, Arty had liked that old cow. Sure, she still looked good but the bitch has to be like a hundred years old! In any case, she'd told him to go fuck himself when he'd upped the ante to keep her affair with the Hawaiian governor's wife quiet.

 _At least that younger one had paid up. It won't go over well if her big shot husband finds out the bitch had been cheating on him with a woman but who knows? Some guys think that's hot._

Standing in front of the mirror examining Adelson's handiwork, Bendit came to a decision. _The mob will never find me now. New face, new name, money to get lost with . . . time to clean up some loose ends._

Picking up the ball-cap sitting on the counter. He donned it, tugging it down until the bill was low over his eyes. He pocketed his room key and, humming softly, went out the door to get on with his task.

…...

Arriving at the emergency clinic, if not in record time, then close, Steve bolted from the vehicle as soon as it stopped rolling.

Pushing through the glass doors, he strode quickly to the front desk. Amy, the receptionist, was actually alarmed. The grey cat that had just been carried in is well known here. That the little monster isn't in the usual thick nylon sack they have to stuff him in is kinda scary.

"Hi, Commander McGarrett." she greeted with an uncertain smile, "So what's up with Cujo today?" She was already moving to usher them into an exam room. The idea the little bastard might get loose and run amok is much too frightening to contemplate.

 _Whew! That was probably a close one!,_ thought the receptionist as she hurriedly closed the door to the exam room; making sure it was securely shut before walking away.

Returning to the intake desk, she took a breath and composed herself. It's always nice to see the handsome commander but his visits usually come with the threat of mass destruction. _The guy's hot and all but he's got a screw loose. Why the hell does he keep that cat?_ _Janet and Joanie musta gained twenty pounds each from all the chocolates he sends them as apology for having to deal with the little_ _monster_ _._

She pulled Cujo McGarrett's medical file to give to Dr. Charteris. Amy isn't aware that its thickness nearly rivals that of his human's medical records at various hospitals on the islands. She has to smile at the note on the cover of the manila folder. The usual pre-printed day-glo orange stickers warn caregivers of difficult patients with the word 'BITES!'. But this patient's file had an additional orange label on which was the handwritten word 'SHITHEAD!'. Five-0's furriest team member, (no longer Danny's title), had quite the reputation.

After another tumultuous exam, Dr. Charteris made a slightly unusual determination. With possible encouragement by her much put-upon staff, she decided to let the cantankerous animal go home. The commander had told her that it wasn't all that difficult to give Cujo his medications in pill form. The ornery feline had yet to catch-on that the lump in the middle of a piece of steak wasn't actually made of meat. But unfortunately for all concerned, the medication required this time couldn't be administered in pill form. She knew her vet techs, Janet and Joanie needed a break. Even another box of apology chocolates from the cantankerous feline's handsome owner, (as if one could actually _own_ a cat), didn't seem worth it.

So it was decided that Commander McGarrett, with his medical training, is now to be the designated victim . . . err caregiver. The SEAL is more than qualified to inject medications so Cujo was sent home with supplies. In addition, until the lung infection is conquered, Five-0's furry WMD is destined to wear 'the cone of shame'. Without it he'd have chewed off whatever he could latch his teeth onto; be it the IV port taped to his foreleg or his caregiver's limbs.

After only a couple of days, much to everyone's surprise, (and Steve's dismay), the patient felt well enough to resume carousing with his offspring. Five-0's rodent control officer, Cujo D. McGarrett, is back in business.

….

Never having been considered a great beauty by any means, she'd looked even more rugged the last few days. At least the dark circles under her eyes had finally dissipated.

 _Maybe Steven had been right_ , thought the nurse. He'd told her that not having to worry about anyone else's welfare would be restful.

Barely recovered himself, he'd been so sweet visiting her and making sure she had whatever she needed. He'd even taken Tina with him; saying that a smoke inhalation victim didn't need to be breathing kitty litter dust. The little cat would've been good company but he was probably right about that as well. Still, she looked forward to getting her back.

Much as she'd protested the thought of acquiring a cat, the calico kitten had won her over. She's sweet, affectionate, and well-behaved. _That other little shithead though . . ._ muttered the nurse as she picked up her hairbrush and, looking into the mirror over the sink, ran it through short grey hair. She wasn't anyone who'd ever fussed over her appearance, she'd never colored after it started to go gray while she was still in her early thirties and keeping it short saved time in the mornings when she got ready for work.

Maybe she should have taken more interest in looking attractive. She had her work but after her son had died, life has been lonely. Having been hired to look after Five-0's stubborn commander had helped. She had found something of a family with Steven and his team. And, though she'd never admit it aloud to anyone. it was nice to be fussed over.

Even Detective Williams had been solicitous. He'd brought her a lovely tin of the Earl Grey tea he knew she liked. She'd even come to enjoy his company at times. He and Steven made a good team – one quiet and agreeable and the other . . . not.

But, as much respect as she has for Steven she considers him more than a little unbalanced. She has no idea how he puts up with those animals but maybe after dealing with that psychotic woman who calls herself his mother, a psychotic cat and his offspring are no big deal. As she struggled to tame her hair, she thought again of Doris McGarrett. _The woman is a real piece of work_ _._ _I still can't believe he's related her._

Annoyed by the unruliness of her thick mane, she grumbled aloud as she fought it. "And who's idea was it to dress that little terror in a sweater? That's like putting a wolverine in a party dress! It only makes him look cute. When someone unsuspecting takes him in, they'll be in for a surprise! He's just like his father that other monster. The apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree."

 _Shit!_ _Now I'm talking to myself!_ _s_ uddenly realized the nurse.

Finally giving up on the idea of brushing her hair into submission, she jammed on the sun hat that had been sitting on the counter next to her.

"Time to get back to work!" she announced to her reflection.

… _.._

As Steve stood looking over Kono's shoulder while they went over a report, Louie, Tina, Attila, and Lizzy suddenly burst through the doorway to scramble frantically across the floor.

Right behind them was Cujo. Failing to successfully negotiate the right turn from the hallway, he caught the edge of his headgear on the door frame. His momentum sent him spinning across the floor, legs splayed like that deer on the frozen pond in the Disney movie. Coming to a stop, he lay there trying to look as though it had been intentional. _That was embarrassing_ , thought the feline.

Steve rushed to pick him up to check him over for damage. Like a worried parent, he'd been trying to moderate the activities of his not-my-pet. But, as time went on and Cujo felt better, it seemed like a lost cause. Five-0's cat lady in residence hadn't yet given up the task but, at this point, he had no room to criticize his partner for being a hovering parent.

Holding a pissed-off looking Cujo cradled in his arms he admonished him, "You really shouldn't be running around like that. No matter what you think, you're not indestructible." The cat gave no response other than to glare up at him through the plastic tunnel.

Trying not to laugh, (she'd heard Danny say those very words on several occasions when Steve had been bruised and bloodied), Kono said, "You know, Boss, if he stays here with the others, there's no way to prevent him from running around. I think we're going to have to keep Cujo somewhere else."

"Yeah but where?" asked Steve as he took one last look at the now squirming animal to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. "The vet doesn't want to see him unless it's absolutely necessary and that boarding place won't take him anymore since he escaped and stormed the doggy day care room with intent kill. Did you know that one of those dog owners talked about filing a lawsuit for emotional distress . . . not for them but for their dog? The said that now every time Fido sees a cat, he pisses himself? They put the mutt into therapy and they give him Prozac!"

"Sheesh", said Kono shaking her head, while thinking that Steve would probably have at least Googled 'Therapy for Traumatized Cats' if he thought Cujo needed it. But giving it further thought she dismissed the idea. _Nah. Steve and the buzz saw are much too alike. If everyone still has their limbs attached, it's all good._

"You know", mused her boss as he set the annoyed cat onto the floor and watched him stalk away grumbling in cat-speak, "When the Governor was here, Attila seemed to take to him. I wonder if Denning would consider adopting him?"

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Kono her mouth falling open.

"About Attila liking the Governor or about being adopted by him?" asked Steve cocking his head and wearing the expression Danny had long ago named 'puzzled puppy'. Kono had always thought it really cute.

"You honestly think it's a good idea to let someone we work for be at the mercy of the little dickhead?" asked Five-0's only female member. She'd long ago lost any pretense of keeping her language 'ladylike'. They all picked up expletives from one another. These days, it was usually she teaching her teammates new and creative oaths.

"It'll be fine." assured Steve; the tiniest bit of insecurity creeping into his reply.

"What if Attila mauls him and he blames it on us?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. When we were talking in my office a couple days ago, Attila actually curled up in Denning's lap and purred."

"On his lap?" she snorted, "Well, if the guy will let something with sharp teeth and the willingness to use them that close to what's near and dear to him then maybe he _is_ brave or dumb enough to adopt the junior piranha."

"What's not to like?" smiled Steve, gesturing to the hosiery clad kitten who'd wandered into the middle of the room.

 _Why are the humans looking at me again?_ thought the Attila as he sat to give himself a bath, _They always seem to be watching me! Sometimes they even laugh. I don't like that._

"That's some serious yoga, brah." chuckled Kono as they watched Attila pretzel into impossible poses to reach places he thought needed attention. But as soon as Tina came out from hiding, bath time was quickly abandoned. She bounced into the room to park herself next to her brother. Her presence seemed to trigger something and the two immediately engaged in fierce mock combat.

"If the governor takes him, I'd get my resume ready." warned Kono as the growling, squawking, multi-colored ball of teeth, fur, and fabric tumbled about before them.

"Maybe you're right." murmured Steve as he watched Attila sink his fangs into his sister's neck.

… _.._

Danny had come to work just to hang out. He still wasn't cleared for duty but he felt the need to bitch. His favorite target, his partner, ignored him.

Strangely, Steve considered the kvetching rather soothing; like the background noise of a burbling fountain. It's only annoying if you actually listened to it. This was normal. He'd sort of missed it.

After a while though, his friend's pontifications on the shortcomings of Hawaii; its geography, its weather, and what he considered the much too laid-back culture of its inhabitants began to give him a headache. Maybe it was time to give Danny something to do.

"Hey, if you're going to be here anyway, why don't you make yourself useful." said Steve.

"Excuse me?" asked the man who still hobbled about with a cane.

"What I mean is, if I have to listen to your bitching, why don't you help out as compensation for my forbearance for not throwing you out on your ass?"

"And what, pray tell, would you have me do?" asked the blonde, gesturing toward the stick on which he is currently leaning before adding with a smirk, "'Forbearance' huh? You've been at your thesaurus again, Steven."

Not rising to the bait, McGarrett said, "How about printing those reports for the oversight committee?"

"Oh, so you're going to foist off that job on the wounded guy, huh?"

"Oh, please." snorted Steve. "If you're well enough to be here, you're well enough to help out. It won't take all that much energy. Just set the machine – I trust you've finally figured out what all those buttons are for – and it will print and collate automatically."

"You know that machine hates me." defended Danny of his rocky relationship with one of the more complicated devices in Five-0's collection of electronic marvels. In his opinion, like the cell phones that were originally intended to be simple devices one uses to converse with other human beings, copiers have gotten out of hand. They have so many options on them now that it takes a degree in quantum physics to figure out how to print a damned black and white copy.

He'd never forgotten the time he'd unintentionally set the damned thing to cut the sheets in half as they shot out into the tray. Instead of two hundred sheets of 8 ½ X 11 paper he had 400 sheets of 4 ¼ X 5 1/2. Unfortunately, they were copies of mugshots of two separate suspects; one male and one female. Kono thought it hilarious that she could tape together a photo of a woman with a beard and a guy with Kim Kardashian's eyebrows. _Kalakaua is sure easily amused,_ he'd thought at the time.

"You, know," began the detective, "If you hadn't taken out half the donuts on the island, a travesty of major proportions to cops everywhere, we wouldn't even have to print our own damned reports. This is our punishment for you deciding to tackle a guy in the middle of Deedee's Dishy Donuts and crash through a display case."

"That's a stupid name anyway." said Steve dismissively. "You gonna help out or not?"

"You gonna buy me lunch?" asked Danny having already decided that he would indeed help out. He had nothing else to do. With Steve's place out of commission, he'd been home on the couch in his small apartment for the past three days.

It wasn't as big a dump as Steve accused it of but it did leave something to be desired as far as entertainment value went. When he'd called his partner to check up on their cases it was mostly to complain of boredom. Steve, the smart-ass, had told him to draw a line on the wall and bet on which cockroach crossed it first. That he'd bet him twenty that it was the one named Gary.

"I already asked Kono to go get us some lunch." said Steve, "She's even bringing you one of those heart attacks wrapped in paper that you like."

"Well, for a pastrami with melted cheese, yeah. I'll print those reports."

"Here." said Steve as he handed the man a stack of papers. "We need twenty copies, double-sided."

"That's gonna take days!" whined the detective.

"You have anywhere else to be?"

"Well, no."

"All you have to do is put the stack into the feeder and push a couple buttons, Danny. I know you haven't yet figured out all the aps on your cell but it's just a copy machine, not the controls of a fighter jet."

Rolling his eyes and grumbling, Danny took the hefty report. Tucking it under the arm not occupied by the cane, he hobbled to where the evil machine lived. The thing is big. It's fancy. And it's a little too noisy to be anywhere but around the corner.

Even if he did bitch about having to do it, setting the copier to print and collate was surprisingly easy. He didn't tell anyone but, one slow day with nothing else to do but wait for an update from the lab, he'd actually read the manual. He wasn't like the others who seemed to have some sort of natural mastery of electronics. He was a man who grew up with PacMan, video cassettes, and cell phones big as a five pound block of cheese. This new stuff was for kids who texted in their sleep.

Pushing the last button that started the clicking and whirring, Danny stood watching the first set of paperwork shoot into the multi-level catch tray to make sure all was well before hobbling away.

He mouth was already watering for that pastrami.

…

 _Ooh! What is this?_ thought Attila as the Loud Man went away after pawing at the big box that makes a lot of noise.

As he sat watching the copier from the top of the file cabinet a few feet away, sheets of paper magically appeared one after the other.

 _I must find out more about this thing,_ thought Attila, creeping forward, nose in overdrive as he sought information about the big noisy thing.

There are many mysterious things here at the place with shiny ground; like the little flat boxes the humans were always talking at. _The boxes talked back!_ He could hear them. But they don't have a mouth or even legs so they just sit there even when you slap them. He'd recently pushed one off the edge of the big box where the loud man is. When it landed it flew apart. _That was fun._

Of course when the Loud Man saw what he'd done he yelled a lot of words – most of them he'd heard before: shithead, menace, little monster. After that, he pretty much stayed out of sight until the dark came and all the humans went away somewhere. They sure were easy to play tricks on.

The female who gives good scratches walked by with something that smelled really good. He almost followed her but he still had to investigate the big noisy box. _What are those things that keep coming out of it? Where do they come from?_

The female put something on the box with legs that was next to the noisy box before walking away. There were tall round things that looked interesting. _They smell like milk . . . and plants?_ He'd have to look into those next but, first, he was on a mission.

He poised for a moment at the edge of the cabinet, butt wiggling and tail lashing. Then, holding his breath, he leaped into the six foot void between himself and the copier. Like a ping pong ball shot from an airgun he flew toward his target.

But, once again, he'd slightly miscalculated his trajectory, (it's something he needed more work on). Rather than landing squarely atop the machine, he overshot it and slipped off its edge, only just managing to hook his claws onto the catch tray.

"Hey! Stop it!" He growled as he pulled himself up while sheet after sheet of paper hit him in the face. Scrambling to leap off this horrible thing that was attacking him, he heard a crack.

The plastic tray had detached from the machine. Managing to leap onto the table next to it a half second before it crashed to the floor, the little cat scrabbled for a hold on the slick surface. Unfortunately, said table was already occupied by what Kono had set there while she took the bag of sandwiches to the break room to set up for their usual working lunch.

What was also unfortunate was that a cardboard tray full of smoothies was no match for a disaster prone kitten who slid into them like a sock clad bowling ball. The big plastic cups of various concoctions tipped out of the tray; contents spilling out as they fell over and lost their lids. A couple of the big, now lidless, cups plopped wetly onto the floor.

Meanwhile, the copier, without its catch tray, continued to spew report pages into the air. Printed sheets sailed along like paper gliders; their flight assisted by the frigid air flowing from the AC vent directly above.

So, kitten, three milk shakes, a kale smoothie, and 500 sheets of paper awaited discovery by the next 'lucky' team member to walk around the corner.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*


	15. Attila Rides Again

Cujo V - The Son Also Rises

Chapter 15

 **Story hasn't been abandoned. Couldn't update because RL has been using me as a punching bag. Am only now coming off the ropes to get back into the ring. (Sorry, those are all the boxing metaphors I know).**

 **Because it's beyond me not to touch wet paint not matter what the sign says, changes were made after SPNGran took her shot. All remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was paid for this, I'd be on the next plane to wherever isn't here.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Attila Rides Again**

Bambi pulled open the heavy glass door and walked into what appeared to be a deserted office. She'd called earlier to tell them them of her intent to stop by to pick-up Tina. Having recovered from the smoke inhalation, it's now time to reclaim her little companion. Though the tough nurse won't admit it, she'd been kind of lonely without the cat.

 _Huh,_ she thinks as she stands hands on hips in the main room. _Maybe they're all out on a case somewhere?_ A thought flits across her mind and it makes her frown. _Those two better not be doing anything stupid!_ The nurse very well knows that at least one of her former charges has a penchant for ignoring doctor's orders. From that earlier conversation with Kono she'd learned that Danny had wandered into HQ looking for something to do, (or someone to pester).

Walking to the middle of the large space she called out, "Hey! It's me, Bambi! Where is everyone?!" There's no answer but maybe they didn't hear her. That big copier that sits out of sight in the corridor beyond is making a lot of noise.

Following the loud whirring and clicking, she walks toward the back of the room and is about to turn right into the wide hallway when something small, fast, and soggy comes skidding around the corner and streaks across the top of her shoe.

"What the hell!?" she exclaims as a flash of blue, red, and yellow scrambles messily across the granite tiles then disappears into one of the offices.

Expecting to find someone standing at the copier, as she rounds the corner she asks, "What's going on? I just saw that little . . ." Her words fade at what greets her. Coming to a halt, jaw dropped, speechless, the nurse quickly recovers to exclaim, "Sweet baby Jesus and the orphans!"

What lies before her could be described as a winter wonderland - minus the snow. A layer of white covers every horizontal surface as the now trayless machine continues to merrily spew paper rectangles into the air. A few of the neatly trimmed sheets are even stuck to the wall behind a table whose edges dripped some kind of thick, multi-hued, glop.

"Hey, Bambi!" greets Steve as he comes into view from a room somewhere off the wide hallway. "I didn't know you were . . ." His words too die on his lips as he comes face to face with what had been wrought.

Five-0's usually unflappable leader slaps a hand over his eyes and drops his chin to his chest while groaning, "Not again!" As if to confirm with his former caregiver that what he's seeing is real, hazel eyes lock with grey before going back to surveying what lies before them.

Mirroring one another, nurse and commander stand with hands on hips; shaking their heads from side to side in dismay.

Having regained her full powers of speech, Bambi says, "I think I just saw the architect of this . . . creation . . . running like his mangy little ass was on fire. He headed toward one of the offices - your partner's I think."

As if on cue, said partner, voice preceding him, hobbled into view from around the corner. "Hey, why is the blue menace under my credenza and all covered in. . ." Coming to an abrupt stop he actually gasped aloud before exclaiming, "Holy Mongolian clusterfuck!" Stunned at what lay before him, he paused to wordlessly survey the scene.

Some of the sheets are letter-sized but more than half are . . . halved. Instead of 500 pieces of paper there are now nearly a thousand little white rectangles EVERYWHERE! _And what the hell is that stuff dripping off the table?_

Composing himself and taking a deep breath before turning to Steve, Danny asks calmly, "So, I guess I'll have to re-do that report, huh?"

…..

Danny vociferously defended that it had been the cat who'd reset the machine to cut the prints in half. Steve rolled his eyes but didn't push the issue. That either of them, tech-challenged partner or disaster-prone kitten, had been the cause of this catastrophe wouldn't surprise him.

Having managed to the turn twenty copies of Five-0's highly detailed, illustrated, multi-paged, proposed budget plan into a confetti blizzard, Attila looked on curiously from the top of the file cabinet. His entire remaining feline family is perched beside him observing the humans working to undo the mess. Bambi, already practiced at dealing with cat-generated disasters, had volunteered to help the team with the clean-up.

Swearing humans are apparently quite entertaining to felines. They watched every move and heard every expletive as sodden bits of paper were peeled from the floor, the table, and the wall behind it.

His back once again aching, Steve straightened up slowly, set the mop back into the bucket, then announced through gritted teeth, "This is the last time any of us are going to clean-up after that damned cat!"

Of course, no one believed him but, as far as he's concerned, Attila's latest decorating effort had been the last straw. Mumbling to himself he stalked toward his office to pick up his keys and wallet before heading to the exit.

"Hey!", exclaimed Danny, "Where you going?"

"To buy more drinks . . . maybe one of them will even be booze . . . and to cool off before I pick up that little shithead and throw him like a sweater-wearing javelin!"

His team stared after him, gape mouthed, as he disappeared out the exit. This is new. Maybe Five-0's cat lady had finally had enough.

…..

The big house visible at the end of the drive is quite impressive. Maybe, if things work out the way he'd planned, he'd get one like this. It'd be affordable in the place to which he's planning on 'retiring'.

 _This bitch musta made a bundle hawking diet soda. It sure couldn't be because of her movie career,_ thought Bendit as he pulled up to the ornate portal guarding the mansion at the end of the curved driveway. As far as he knew she'd made only a couple of legit movies and some old soft porn stuff from the eighties that he'd found on the internet . . . and there's that stupid TV show. In any case, something had paid well enough to afford this place.

He'd stopped the car beside the pillar with the speaker in it and honked a couple of times. Waiting only seconds, he'd gotten no response so he leaned out the window to yell, "Hey!".

"This isn't Jack in the Box, asshole." said a disembodied female voice from the speaker set into the column. "Shut the hell up and I'll open the damned gate. Drive up to the house so we can get this over with."

He snorted to himself as the gate with the wrought iron bats and spiders parted to swing silently open. He half expected it to creak like in those tacky horror movies. She may have crap taste in architecture but the broad has balls; he'd give her that. She'd told him to go fuck himself when he tried to up the ante on the blackmail. Only the threat of physical harm to that Denning woman had swayed her. She must still have a soft spot for her L.A. hook-up.

Distracting thoughts of what was on the thumb drive securely tucked into his pocket flitted lasciviously through his mind as he steered the rental car up the cobblestone drive. Coming to a halt before the steps he shut the engine off. Exiting the vehicle he stood on the drive beside it, pausing to gaze upward at the home's imposing entrance. _Even the damned doors are decorated with those stupid spiders and shit!_

Muttering to himself, "Every day must be Halloween around here.", he began to climb the few steps to the white marble landing. He'd just reached the top when one of the tall double doors swung inward and the 'Mistress of the Night' herself stood before him.

His gaze roved over her in obvious evaluation as she stood glaring at him; amber eyes narrowed in controlled anger. Thinks the blackmailer, _She looks good for an old bat._ _Her tits are up there under her chin and she has only one - chin that is._ _Maybe she is a vampire. The woman doesn't fucking age! There's not a line on her face!_

Too bad he'd already offed Doc Adelson. Now she'll have to find a new plastic surgeon to keep her immortal.

He brushed past her into the marble foyer, making sure that his body came in contact with hers. "Watch it, shithead!" she warned as she closed the door behind him with more force than necessary.

He smiled at both her anger and at the woman standing in the archway to the room beyond. Leticia Denning regarded him with trepidation; elegant body poised as though ready to flee like a frightened deer.

He smiled at her and chuckled, "Nice to finally meet you, Leticia. You look even hotter in person than you did on that video. And, I must say, you and the Mistress of the Night here were smokin'."

At that, the expression on the face of the Governor's wife changes. She pales and looks as though she wants to hurl - or faint.

…..

Marching back into the office twenty-minutes later carrying a tray of replacement drinks for his crew, Five-0's leader announced that he'd come to a decision: Ether Attila gets adopted by the end of the week or he'll be shipped off to the cat sanctuary on Lanai. Come hell or high water, the shithead-in-a-sock, (to use Danny's current name for him), is finding a new home.

Attila had pulled his last caper.

That evening, like a well-organized political campaign, with Kono in charge, 'volunteers' manned the phone banks. Chin, Danny, Bambi, and even Dave Matsui, (who'd wandered into HQ at the exact wrong moment), began calling nearly everyone they'd ever met to ask if they wanted a kitten.

There were no takers.

The fractious animal, now _officially_ felinus-non-grata at Five-0's headquarters, had acquired quite the rep for one so young. When he'd escaped a few weeks ago and taken to raiding local eateries like a furry little highwayman, wanted posters had been glued-up all over the

surrounding neighborhood. Subsequently, the posters had gone viral on the internet, joining the other billion or so cat memes.

On Oahu, the notices had made quite an impression - and it wasn't a good one.

Though it had never been officially acknowledged that the cat belonged to Five-0, word had gotten out. So, when it was asked if this kitten that needed adopting was the infamous restaurant raider or was related to Five-0's legendary terror-on-wheels, (meaning Cujo), a positive answer had quite the negative effect.

Kono advised her crew to avoid even mentioning Attila's parentage or, if it can't be avoided, maybe stressing that half his genes come from his mother who is as laid-back as a cat can get without actually being unconscious.

Still no takers.

When Steve called from his meeting with his insurance agent to check on their progress and had been advised there'd been none, he told them to outright lie: 'Tell everyone that we found a poor little kitten who'd been covered in some kind of blue gunk and we had to shave off his fur and now he's still blue and has to wear a sweater to stay warm. He'll sound pathetic and cute.' His theory is that, for sure, there must be someone curious enough to come check him out. Attila is still small enough to not actually kill anyone and maybe they could dope him up with catnip first to make him playful rather than lethal.

Kono agreed. At least _some_ of that story is true and it was probably best to go along with whatever her boss said right now. Steve's shorter than usual fuse, (no doubt caused by a sore back and lack of sleep), hadn't gone unnoticed.

Danny was still on his case about finding a suitable place to lay his head; his last comment being: "Steven, you look like you're waiting for a drawer at the ME's to free-up so you can crawl into it! You need to get some rest! You're not going to get it on that sofa in your office!"

Danny's current minuscule abode was once again offered up but, besides being what Steve considered a health hazard, it was just - no. Even though Danny is like a brother, being trapped in a car with the Jersey detective for several hours a day is bad enough. Sharing a living space the size of a phone booth with the man is definitely not a good idea.

What McGarrett hadn't told his team is that, until the insurance company cut him a check, all the expenses to repair his house had to come out of pocket. He certainly wasn't a poor man, just someone _careful_ with his money. The cost of a decent hotel room in Honolulu, even with kama'aina rates, would require that he dip into savings. So, cheapskate that he is, he'd rather suffer on his office sofa than shell out the bucks for lodging. He'd certainly slept in worse places.

But finally, on the morning he was supposed to meet with the Governor to go over Five-0's proposed budget for the upcoming year, his back told him it had enough. He'd taken his pain meds and had gone into a deep sleep. While the sleeping part was great, the position he'd fallen asleep in wasn't so much.

When he woke, something was on his chest. Opening gummy eyes, he was greeted by a set of yellow ones staring intently down at him.

Cujo was perched atop him and purring loudly. "Get offa me you moose," groaned the feline's favorite human, "You're heavy!"

The furry alarm clock only purred louder. He knew he could 'persuade' his human to get up and give him breakfast. The light is almost here. That's when his human is supposed to feed him.

Without moving the cat, Steve attempted to sit up but cried out as pain shot through his lower back. Startled, Cujo jumped off his warm perch to sit a few feet away and watch the curious goings on of his human.

 _Why is he growling?_ wondered the feline. _There is no other cat or human here. Hmm_

.

Steve groaned again. His back had seized-up; it's muscles tight and unrelenting as he tried to jack-knife into a sitting position. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as he managed to bend only slightly before thumping back onto the sofa.

….

"Look, I know you're a cheapskate, you certainly don't spend any money on your wardrobe. But surely you can afford a hotel room for a few days. And if you can't bear to actually crack open that wallet you're rumored to have, you damned well know that you can stay with any of us."

Danny animatedly waved one hand about while using the other to lean on the cane. Steve limped beside him as they hobbled toward the Silverado, They made a good pair.

"Why are you here, Danny? Shouldn't you be at your place, wrestling your pet roaches for lunch or something?" asked the sleep-deprived man. His temperament had further deteriorated. Face pinched, he was in a foul mood.

"At least I _have_ a place my pets didn't try to burn to the ground." smirked his partner.

"Cujo is not my pet." asserted Five-0's leader for possibly the thousandth time. "And the fire was just an accident."

"Yeah, just tell yourself that next time the Spawn of Satan sits staring at you with those creepy yellow eyes. You know he's just plotting his next attempt to off you. He's already conked you on the head with a twenty pound pot and then tried to burn your house down. _I_ sure wouldn't get a good night's sleep if that little bastard was lurking around." Then stopping his progress toward the truck, Danny exclaimed, "Oh! you don't sleep anyway. So, no big deal."

Steve limped a couple more steps before stopping to turn to his partner, "Look, Danny, you didn't have to come with me. You haven't been released for duty yet and if Denning finds out you're back on the job without a doctor's okay, we're all in trouble."

"You mean more trouble that we're going to be in if he finds out our offices are overrun with cats - at least one of them intentionally homicidal and the other one working on his apprenticeship?"

"I told you, Denning's already met Attila and it went well. He's okay with it for now."

"Well, the 'now' will be over soon and we still haven't found the little shithead a home."

Steve just chuffed his frustration at his partner and turned to resume the walk across the parking lot.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm making a valid point here!" exclaimed Danny while Steve continued toward their destination.

Heads had turned to stare at the tall man limping across the palace's parking lot while a shorter man trailed along behind him like a noisy little dog yapping for attention. Several of the passers by smiled knowingly. The two from Five-0 were well-known for their sometimes entertaining differences of opinion. Most were reminded of their own parents' arguments.

Steve arrived at the big blue truck and climbed gingerly into the driver's seat. Danny went around to the passenger side and clambered in, throwing his cane onto the seat behind.

They're on their way to interview Dr. Adelson again. Steve was sure the guy was covering something up when they met with him that first time. Today, he's in just the mood to have-at the plastic surgeon. _Fix my nose, my ass!_ thought Five-0's testy commander as they steered toward the big expensive medical building on Kalakaua Boulevard.

Steve once again parked the big blue truck in the red zone in front of the imposing medical building. _Just let anyone at HPD try to give me a ticket!,_ he thought; mood not the least improved after having to carefully unfold himself to get out of the vehicle.

Danny, probably more nimbly than his partner, made his own exit after grabbing his cane. The two strode up the steps to the arched entryway and through it to the elevator. Arriving at the terrace level, they walked past the lush foliage to the door with 'Center for Transformational Beauty' etched onto it along with a stylized phoenix rising from the ashes, er flames, (flames being more dramatic).

Kendra the receptionist with the pretty but immobile face was once again at her post. She smiled, showing her blindingly white and miraculously even teeth, and asked, "Are you here to see Doctor A?"

"Yes, could you please tell him that we're here to talk with him." said Steve without smiling in return.

"I'm afraid that the doctor isn't here right now." she said apologetically.

"Where is he?" asked Steve, not bothering to hide his annoyance that the plastic surgeon wasn't present.

The receptionist looked at bit startled at his tone but answered, "I don't know. He was scheduled to do Mrs. Ryan's labionasal today but we had to reschedule because he never came in. Mrs. Ryan was not very happy."

Without even having to ask, Danny supplied information to his partner, "She means the surgery to reduce the crease from the edge of the nostrils to the edge of the mouth."

The receptionist nodded in agreement and smiled once again, giving Danny another look at her dental perfection. _The tall one is a looker but the blonde guy is cute_ _and_ _knowledgeable._

"So where is he then?" asked Steve. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, he never called in. It's very unlike him."

"Did you try to contact him?"

"Yes, we did . . . I mean his nurse and I both tried but all we got was his voice mail. We left messages but he never returned our calls."

"What's his home address?" demanded Steve.

When Kendra looked hesitant to supply the information, he reminded her, "We're cops.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Looks like another two or possibly three chapters to go. I hope you'll be kind enough to let me know what you thought of this update.**


	16. Playmate From Hell

**I know it's taken far, far, too long to update. There are a few of you who know why but I won't burden you with the cause for my tardiness. I seem to be back in the groove so this story will be wrapped up in another chapter or two. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know either way.**

 **SPNGran looked at the first draft then, because she has a life, had to leave me to my own devices - never a good idea. Imaginary Beta then stepped in and did her best. All errors are hers.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not getting paid for this. Still waiting for that long absent fairy godmother to wave her magic wand so that a bundle of cash will drop into my lap. Alas, the only thing in my lap right now is a very clingy cat with a crooked tail and a weird fixation on plastic bags.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Playmate From Hel** l

The doctor has some sweet digs. It's a luxury condo with a view of the harbor and Diamond Head. At this location it has to be in the ten to twenty mil range or higher.

They exit the elevator and walk down the plushly carpeted hallway to Adelson's unit. When they get there, they can see that the door is ajar. Not a good sign.

Both men reach for their weapons. Danny drops his cane and limps forward; any discomfort in his thigh forgotten as adrenaline crowds it out of his consciousness.

Steve in the lead they cautiously enter the residence. Just inside, lying on what was once a cream colored carpet is Adelson. It looks as though his throat had been slit. The two continue their silent choreographed search for the assassin as they push farther into the house but whoever had attacked the good doctor is long gone.

Calling out an all-clear, Steve bent to perfunctorily check for a pulse. There was so much blood soaked into the rug on which the doctor was sprawled that he didn't expect to find one. The skin on the wrist he palpates is ice cold. "Looks like he's been gone for awhile." announced Five-0's commander.

It's obvious that the unfortunate plastic surgeon had gone to the big spa in the sky quite some time before they'd even arrived. Steve set the limb back with the additional announcement: "Looks like rigor's setting in which means he was killed at least two hours ago."

"Judging from the mess, the stiffness definitely isn't due to a botox OD." nodded Danny.

….

The humans are nowhere to be seen. Attila sighed and plopped over to lay in the sunny spot on the shiny ground. There's no fun here anymore. The big cat has been really grumpy since he came back smelling like the place with dogs. And there's that strange thing on his head . . . And just when he starts to have fun by ambushing the big cat because he can't see him because of the thing on his head, mama puts a stop to it. Mamas make all the fun go away. He guesses that's what they are supposed to do because the tall human and the loud human seem to have a mama too. She yells and keeps them from doing stuff. She's really mean.

The human who carries the big stick with the strings on the end had come to make the shiny ground wet and smell funny. He usually comes when the dark is here but this time the light hasn't gone away yet. He's no fun either. He steals all the toys; the little crackly balls and the little bent metal things that are fun to bat under the big boxes. He even picks up all the little sticks that the big cat likes to push off the edge of the tall human's box. He sometimes talks to himself when he picks them up. He says those words that the other humans say when they are mad. Most of the words have become familiar but the little sticks just get put back in the round thing until the big cat does it again.

 _Maybe he'd like to play?_

Attila followed the janitor from room to room as he gathered up whatever the the cats had been playing with: wadded up balls of paper, pens, pencils, what seems like thousands of paper clips. _The little bastards can sure make a mess_ , thinks Albert Lopaka. Thankfully, the people who work here are pretty good at not leaving him any hairballs to clean up. He knows about those. His wife has that damned cat that pukes one up about every five minutes or so. Cats are jerks.

Albert doesn't see the little animal that has been following him since he got here. He's focused on getting this last office clean. He'd gotten an early start on his work day/night because he wanted to be home in time to watch the game. His buddies are coming over for beer, chili dogs, and maybe some Spam musubi if his wife agrees to make it. Her musubi is killer.

Wringing out the mop, he slaps it down and pushes it across the tiles in the main room. He takes pride in keeping the floor as shiny as possible. Whatever idiot designed this office probably didn't take into account that the black granite would show every footprint, speck of dust, or debris that landed on it. Still, it looks pretty sharp when it's clean.

He'd just taken one last swipe at the floor and had half-turned to put the mop back into the wheeled bucket when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dash out to grab onto the wet strings. It startled him and he took a step backward; windmilling wildly as he lost his balance.

The bucket was waiting for him. He hit it with the backs of his calves and tumbled over it; tipping the wheeled tub onto its side to send a tsunami of dirty water over the floor he'd just finished cleaning.

Landing hard, wind knocked out of him, he lay briefly stunned before gathering enough breath to yell ,"DAMMIT TO HELL!"

He sat up to see the now empty bucket laying a couple feet away. He was soaked to the skin and a huge lake of soapy water surrounded him. To add insult to injury, his soggy butt cheeks make squishy sounds against the floor as he shifted his weight to get up from the wet surface.

After two aborted attempts he managed to regain his feet. The soapy floor was uber slick so _remaining_ upright was another matter. Taking a step, his feet suddenly slipped out from under and, cartoon-like, he seemed to first rise upward before crashing down onto the granite. This time, the back of his head made contact with the unforgiving surface before his ass did.

Just as he lost consciousness, he thought he saw a blue kitten in a striped sweater prance into view. It stopped and sat down to stare at him.

 _Huh. Head injuries can sure make you see weird stuff,_ was Albert the Janitor's last thought before all went dark.

…...

"Steve!" he heard Kono exclaim as he punched the button to answer the phone to talk hands-free while driving.

"Attila is at it again! We think the janitor might have tripped over him and gave himself a concussion when he landed. He probably broke his wrist as well. Anyway, he's on his way to the ER right now . . . err, the janitor, not Attila."

"Dammit!" muttered the Camaro's driver, the muscles the sides of his face bunching as he clenched his teeth. Before Danny could even comment, Steve cranked the wheel, making an abrupt u-turn to roar back to HQ. At least they'd already turned the crime scene over to HPD. The techs were crawling over every inch of it by the time they'd left. Duke would update them if anything was found that could point to the killer - as if it could be anyone but the mysterious Mr. Bendit.

The plan had been to return to Donna Darwood's place to see if she remembered anything more about her contact with the blackmailer. Besides the fact there was more than one death now connected to the case, it had the potential to get really ugly in other ways. They'd for sure have to interview the Dennings - separately. Getting between the Governor and his wife was not something Steve looked forward too. Were all marriages this complicated?

When they arrived at HQ, the place was a mess. The maintenance man's big yellow bucket lay upended in the middle of the main room along with the much too familiar debris left behind by EMTs. Wrappers from needles and IV tubing were floating like leaves atop 'the lake' surrounded by a dam made of what appears to be a gazillion or so rolls of paper towels.

 _Great. Now our paper products budget is going to be out of whack as well,_ sourly thought the man who, not long ago, had been busted by the state's bean counters for using six months worth of ammunition in two months.

"So, where is he?" demanded Steve, narrowing his eyes to search the room for the weapon of mass destruction known as Attila.

"I saw him high-tail it into Danny's office." replied Kono checking to see if her boss's Sig was on his hip rather than in his hand. "It was just an accident, boss", plead the Hawaiian cop in defense of the world's most destructive popoki . . . well, maybe the second most destructive one.

"There've been way too many of those 'accidents', Kono. Someone's finally gotten seriously hurt. It's time to get him out of here." replied the tall man; teeth gritted and frown firmly in place. "No one wants him and we can't keep him here; he's just too . . .too . . ." Not able to find a suitable word to describe the kitten who possessed an alarming propensity for disaster, he ended the sentence with an exasperated chuff. "Even Cujo didn't get into this much crap. Danny's right. That animal is a lawsuit waiting to happen."

His partner's brow rose. _Steve had actually acknowledged that he'd been right about something?_ But even Danny was dismayed by the look of clench-jawed determination on Steve's face as he wheeled to march toward Attila's hide-out. Five-O's cat-lady-in-chief had heretofore put up with pretty much any disaster created by his 'Feline Strike Force', (as the Jersey detective had christened them), but having people carted off to the hospital was apparently where he drew the line. The Spawn of the Spawn of Satan had been on thin ice before but it had finally cracked through and _someone_ is going for a really cold swim.

Laser-focused as though on an op, Steve stalked toward Danny's office while his team stood rooted; glancing at one another apprehensively as their leader disappeared from sight.

"I wish we'd found him a home." wistfully said Kono as she watched Steve walk away. "Attila, I mean."

"I told you that no one would be stupid enough to take on the junior wolverine." snorted Danny.

Chin stood shaking his head. When he and Kono had returned from their trip to interview a witness who said he saw a guy throw another guy off the cliff at Kaena Point, they'd found Albert the janitor out cold in the middle of the floor. He lay in a huge puddle of water; an overturned mop bucket beside him and the mop itself a few feet away. It looked like a really messy crime scene. The biggest clue as to the perpetrator of said crime - the wet little paw prints leading away from the scene.

While Kono had checked for injuries Chin called the EMTs. Albert had come-to before the medics arrived but seemed woozy. He kept mumbling something about being attacked by a Smurf. There was no doubt as to who was responsible for this latest CATastrophe.

Steve returned to the room, holding the blue kitten dangling inertly by his scruff. "Kono, can you get one of the cat carriers? It's time for Attila to go on a trip to Lanai."

With a sigh of acceptance, the assistant cat lady went to the storeroom where the carriers are kept. She's going to miss the little hellion but Steve is right. They can't have people getting injured by a member of 5-0's accidental menagerie. It had been harrowing enough just keeping Cujo around but, cute as he is, having a Cujo Junior is just one too many mini-pumas.

"Danny and I can drop him off on the way to re-interview Donna Darwood. There's gotta be something else that she can tell us about the blackmailer. With the dead guy on the beach and now the dead doctor we think he's graduated from extortion to murder."

Before they left HQ, arrangements had been quickly made with one of the cat rescue organizations to transport Attila to Lanai. They would hand him off at a small private airport on the other side of Honolulu. Luckily, there was a flight scheduled to convey several other feral cats to the sanctuary and it was going to leave in a couple of hours.

Steve shook his head at the animal loudly voicing his opinion about his confinement as they walked across the parking lot toward the Camaro. He stopped in his tracks to hold the carrier up to his face and, as though trying to convince himself, Five-0's leader addressed the unhappy animal glaring back at him through the wire, "You know, the sanctuary might even be fun for you, buddy. You'll have plenty to eat and you won't be bored because you'll have plenty of playmates."

Snorted Danny, "If he's anything like his old man, he'll be running the place within a few days."

Steve looked distressed as Attila howled out his reply loud enough to be heard on Lanai.

"I still can't believe you've finally had it with the junior piranha." said Danny as he gripped Steve's arm to urge the Cat Lady and his captive toward the car. Attila's unhappy cries echoed off the nearby walls of the Palace and more than one face appeared at the window to check where all the racket was coming from.

"I really wanted to find him a home." sighed Steve. Though the combined weight of kitten and carrier probably totaled less than six or seven pounds, his back was beginning to spasm; reminding him once again that sleeping on his office sofa is probably not a good idea.

"Whoever took him would have to have the patience of Job and the skills of Siegfried and Roy." snorted Danny, ". . . and maybe a stun gun." he added as his partner placed the carrier on the back seat, carefully belting it in before gracelessly folding himself into the driver's seat.

Attila continued to howl out his displeasure. _This is bad!_ _The humans are taking me to the place that smells like dogs! Last time I went there I came back with no fur! And all the humans laughed at me! THIS IS BAD!_

"So we're stopping at Nightshade Hall on the way?" asked Danny, squinting as the assault on his eardrums and his nerves was becoming ever more painful. "Why don't we just go drop off the little shithead first?"

"One, at this hour we'd have to fight traffic to the other side of the island and then do it again on our way back to interview Donna. Two, my back is killing me and I want to get this over with so I can go back to HQ and take some drugs and lie down." admitted Steve.

"I told you not to sleep on that couch, you cheapskate!" scolded Danny, surprised that Steve admitted he's willing to take his meds. "It's your own fault that your back hurts. You coulda stayed with me!"

"Like I said, Danny, the idea of wrestling the other 'inhabitants' of your apartment for meals isn't appealing. Besides, Doris offered me a room at her place. I think I'm gonna take her up on it. She even said I could bring Cujo."

Danny's head swiveled in his partner's direction so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. "You're going to stay at your mother's?! With that cat?!", he said incredulously.

"It could work."

"You are certifiable, my friend. Forget animals being crappy roommates! Doris will take it to a whole other level!"

"Look, I think it's time to make peace with her." replied Steve with surprising calm. "She's not going away - well not for now at least - and she'll be living a stone's throw away from me. I can't just ignore her."

"Yes, yes you can." snorted Danny. "That woman has only ever caused you grief, Steven. What makes you think that it will be any different this time?"

"This time, I know what I'm dealing with." answered Steve, stubbornly setting his jaw. "This time I know what to do."

"You mean this time you're determined not to be hurt by anything she says." snorted Danny. "I know you. You're just gonna shut down so that you aren't affected by any of her bullshit. You know that's not healthy, babe."

"Look, it'll only be for a few days. The insurance company is _finally_ going to cut me a check sometime this week to complete the repairs. Because I'm not currently in any shape to do it myself, I've had to pay out of pocket to hire someone to demo what's left of the kitchen and clear out the debris so that I can start rebuilding. It wasn't cheap and they still have to clean up the mess in the rest of the house. Floors need to be refinished, anything made of cloth has to either be cleaned or replaced, and then there's repainting all the walls, etc. While all that's being done, I should have enough extra to go stay at a nice hotel somewhere. You know - someplace without hot and cold running roaches." sniffed Steve in another dig at his partner's small and not very upscale apartment.

"Hey, at least I don't have to deal with a woman who learned her mothering skills from the CIA." Danny defensively responded.

Steve shot him a warning look. Sure, Doris isn't even a remote example of a traditional mother but she's the one he has; she isn't going to change. It is what it is and it's time to come to an understanding of her place in his life. At least she's planning on staying on the island - or so she says.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do with El Gato Del Diablo while you're at your mom's place?" asked Danny hoping to nudge his partner into reconsidering his decision regarding temporary accommodations. "Even if she said it was okay to bring him, having Cujo and Doris in the same space at the same time will be like walking into a warehouse full of gunpowder while carrying a lit match.

"We'll work something out." replied Steve with more confidence than he felt. He had no idea how to keep the two from killing each other. After a late night online search, he'd considered purchasing one of those giant cages to keep Cujo in . . . or maybe Doris. It was a toss up.

"I bet you ten bucks that your mom tries to shoot him before the week is out." smirked Danny before adding, "Actually, I bet you ten bucks that you and Doris try to shoot each other before the week is out."

"I can't take that bet because it's a distinct possibility." sighed Steve. That cage thing was looking better and better. He wonders how long it would take for his mother to escape it if he drugs her.

Silent and frowning for the rest of their trip as his partner chattered away beside him, Steve pulled the Camaro up the the gates of Nightshade Hall. They'd called before leaving the office to tell Donna to expect them. The big gates swing open unexpectedly as a landscaper's truck makes its exit. Before they began to close again, Steve took advantage of the opportunity to drive through.

…

Donna was flushed with anger while the woman beside her is flushed with shame.

Bendit smiled predatorily at the two glaring back at him. "You know, I really enjoyed that video. You should consider releasing it as an X-rated feature."

The blackmailer had a secretly recorded video of the two's assignation in a trailer on the set of a shoot in L.A. He was threatening to make it public unless they came up with a lot more money and 'something extra'.

"You said that you'd destroy it if we gave you the fifty-thousand!" gritted out the Mistress of the Night; the cords standing out in her neck proving she isn't all that ageless despite skillful cosmetic surgery.

"Well, I changed my mind. I made it way too easy for you two - a movie star and a governor's wife. Hell, Donna, you probably could've just hocked this whaddya-call-it . . . oh yeah . . . objet d'art . . . to come up with the extra cash." The blackmailer grinned lasciviously as he ran a hand over a small sculpture sitting on a side table. One finger delicately caressed the marble breast of the female nude.

"Go screw yourself!" said Donna, amber eyes flashing with rage while Leticia shuddered with disgust.

"Sorry you feel that way" replied Bendit cooly, "You gals will probably be needing the income since your career will be over . . ." he directed a pointed look toward Donna before redirecting his smug gaze to Leticia Denning, "and, no doubt, you're marriage will be over. Both your incomes are gonna take a big hit once this gets out."

Donna really didn't give a damn about herself but Leticia didn't deserve any of this. The woman had been looking more for comfort than anything else when they'd gotten together for those few days in Los Angeles. Her husband's motives were possibly less emotionally motivated but the outcome was the same - infidelity. Now, the chickens had come home to roost thanks to Bendit and his accomplice the late Artie Brookshire.

"If you think either of us is putting-out for you, dream on." growled Donna.

Pulling a gun from his pocket, he pointed it at the actress who immediately pushed the younger woman behind to shield her with her body.

….

"You know, Steven," carped the blonde man as they ascended the steps to the landing in front of the massive door, "Donna might not want a cat in her house."

"Why should she care, he's in a cage. He's not going to be making himself at home on the sofa. You know that I can't leave him in the car. He'll die of heat stroke." Steve had set the carrier beside him on the porch. For the moment, Attila was being quiet. He was busy checking out what he could see and smell through the slots in the crate. This place wasn't somewhere he'd been before. He knows the big water is near; he could smell it but there are other smells as well. There are more humans here. Maybe they'll let him out of the box so he can play with them?

Lifting the bat-shaped, iron door knocker Danny let it fall back onto the metal plate beneath it. It made a surprising amount of noise.

After waiting a long moment without any response, the detective asked, "You did call her to say that we were coming for another interview, right?"

"Of course. She's expecting us." replied Steve.

"Did you tell her you're bringing a cat?"

"Of course not. Why would I tell her that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe showing up with a Smurf in a box might be a surprise."

"She'll be okay with it." said Steve with confidence that it was so.

"Not everyone is as laid back about the little shithead as you are." Danny frowned then mumbled to himself, "Jeeze, I never thought I'd call you laid-back. That's just not right."

They knocked again without getting any response and Steve had just pulled out his cell to give Donna a call when the door swung open.

"I'm so sorry." she greeted, no expression whatsoever on her smooth, nearly flawless, face. It certainly didn't register remorse.

 _Maybe it's that botox?_ thought Steve as he replied, "No worries. We just have to ask a few more questions. There may have been a break in the case."

Explained Donna as she gestured for them to come into the foyer, "It's Derek's day off and I was out back on the terrace and didn't hear you knock. I'm home alone today."

Nodding, McGarrett stepped past her lugging a pet carrier, the blonde detective right behind.

"Please excuse my partner." explained Danny as he saw a questioning look from his idol. "He likes to travel with his pets."

"Not my pet." muttered Steve as he set the carrier onto the floor beside him.

"What is it?" asked Donna as she bent to peer into the cage.

"A kitten. I apologize for bringing him in here but it was too warm to leave him in the car." said Steve as Donna bent to get a closer look at the cage's occupant.

"Why is it blue?"

"Long story." said Danny.

Quickly straightening, Donna said "I'm sorry to have to rush us through this meeting but I have to be at a script reading in an hour." She hadn't invited them any farther into the house as she usually did. She also didn't seem to be in the mood to flirt with Danny as she usually did.

"We won't be long." said Steve. "We just need to ask you about a man you may have seen when you were in Los Angeles a few months ago. We have a photo of him but I've been told that his appearance has been altered quite drastically so it may not be of any help."

Attila chose that moment to begin howling. _I need to get out of this box! There's stuff to see!_

"Jesus!" exclaimed Donna who nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud outburst.

As Steve bent to shush the cat he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He thought he saw a shadow flit across the archway to the living room. _Something isn't right._ The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up.

Donna Darwood looks nervous. There's a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead and her bosom is rising and falling in an unnaturally fast rhythm for someone just standing in place even if she did rush to open the door. _She's frightened of something._

Just then, there was a muffled sound from the room beyond. Danny heard it too. "Didn't you say you're here alone?" he asked.

"Yes, yes." tightly replied the actress, "That noise carried in from from the terrace - the French doors are open. It's probably just a gull landing to look for something to eat. They're like winged rats." She smiled tightly, the cords in her neck made another appearance.

Steve nodded but listened intently for any further sounds from the living room. _Gulls my ass,_ he thought.

"Please, I'm on a tight schedule." said Donna, "Could you show me the photo you said you have. I need to get ready to leave for that appointment."

Danny knew that the noise coming from the other room wasn't the sound of flapping wings. Something's up. Donna is nothing like her usual sultry, femme fatale, self. There's something going on with her.

Steve had just reached toward his hip to snatch the sig from its holster when a woman in a torn dress suddenly burst out of the living room to run screaming toward the door. The gun cleared the holster but he hadn't had time to aim before a shot rang out and his world went dark.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Only one or two more to go. I promise it won't take me another six months to update. Let me know if you're still reading. I fear that, by now, no one even remembers the furry piranha or his offspring.**


	17. This is Not Good

Cujo V - The Son Also Rises

Chapter 17

 **Thank you so so so much for continuing to read and comment. Had this about ready to go but the world's best beta/muse came up with some ideas that were just too good to ignore. I blame its tardiness, (and its coherency), on her.**

 **All errors are mine. I hope this thing makes sense. It's after 3 AM and I can't read it one more time. I'm gonna hit the button to post it and hope for the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't make money from this. The only one getting paid is SPNGran whose wages consist of coffee, cookies, and margaritas. We've also been hitting the biscotti a little hard lately. Someone needs to stop us before we figure out how to inject them directly into our veins.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **This is Not Good**  
(Please know it's only the title of the chapter and not a comment on its quality - I hope.)

Both Steve and Danny had drawn their guns when the screaming woman ran toward the door.

But they weren't fast enough.

A loud report echoed off the hard surfaces of the foyer and Steve crumpled to the marble floor. Then before Danny could even blink, a guy in a baseball cap appeared as though out of nowhere, one arm clamped tightly around Donna's neck.

With the actress held as a shield before him Bendit growled, "Put your gun down or I'm gonna kill this bitch!" To emphasize his demand, he flexed the arm around her throat which elicited a strangled gasp. In the hand of his other arm was a Smith & Wesson 9 mil with smoke still drifting from its barrel.

The Mistress of the Night actually looked more angry than frightened. As her captor plastered himself against her Donna curled her lip in disgust. Though her chest heaved from trying to breathe despite being half strangled, the woman was amazingly composed for someone who may be about to die.  
…

He heard fast footsteps as a human dashed by his box. Then there was a REALLY loud noise that hurt his ears. Then something crashed onto the box and he found himself tumbling over and over. When the box stopped moving he was upside down.

Quickly and easily righting himself, _That was fun!_ he thought, _Except for the scary noise._

Getting his bearings. He could see very little through the slots in the box but could hear a human's voice. It sounded angry - like when humans growled at one another. Along with the noise came the smell of blood but rather than the feeling he usually got when he smelled that smell, this time it made him anxious because the blood belongs to someone he knows.

 _This is not good._

….

Steve's fall had been partly broken by the pet carrier beside him. He'd landed on it's corner, causing it to flip over and spin away across the floor before coming to rest against one of the large sculptures that flanked either side of the door. At impact the plastic crate's top had partly come away from its bottom which left a gap just wide enough for an ambitious kitten to slip through.

Attila wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity for escape. As though liquified, the blue kitten squeezed through the narrow opening then, having achieved his goal of freedom, reverted once again to a solid. It's a cat thing.

What he saw upon his exit made him pause to assess the situation before him. The Loud Man was standing and staring at an angry looking man who had caught a female around her neck. _Are they playing? Is the angry man claiming the female from the Loud Man and they are fighting over whose female she is?_

Then the angry man said more words and the thing The Loud Man was holding got put onto the ground. Then he put his paws in the air. _It still kind of looks like they're playing_ , puzzled Attila who'd turned to see where the blood smell was coming from.

The Tall Man that all the humans obey when he says words is laying asleep on the white ground. But something is wrong. The Tall Man belongs to the place with shiny ground. He shouldn't be sleeping here. And there's blood.

The angry man said words again and the Loud Man growled back at him. Then there were a lot more words, some of them from the female who was caught around the neck. She was angry too. There was another female too but she didn't growl like the other one. She looked afraid. The angry man kept saying words that were making all the humans look like they wanted to fight.

 _I don't like the angry man!_ growled/squeaked Attila.

It had now become obvious to the little feline that the stranger is the one who dared to injure the leader of his clan. And, like his sire, he must protect those who belong to him.

 _The Loud Man is growling louder. A fight is coming!_

The fierce blue kitten in the striped sock lined up his trajectory and waggled his butt; preparing to leap into battle.

…

"I have to check on my partner." said Danny, desperate to see if he was still alive.

He'd begun to lower his hands to rush toward where Steve lay when Bendit barked, "Don't move!" Then gesturing with his gun he looked toward Leticia who stood frozen and wide-eyed halfway to the door. "And you, Mrs. Governor, get your ass back here!"

Visibly trembling, she inched slowly past the body of the man she recognized as the leader of her husband's special task force. He looks dead.

"Please", she said, "Let me check on this man."

"Don't bother, he's a goner." snorted Bendit. "Kick the dead guy's gun toward me then get your pretty little behind over here. Though fear gripped her, Leticia hesitated. She again looked down at the man on the floor. She couldn't see his face but a bright red puddle was slowly expanding on the marble surface beneath him. It seemed like a lot of blood for someone to lose and still be among the living but, she reasoned, _If he were dead, he wouldn't still be bleeding . . . right?_

"I said NOW!" barked Bendit startling her and making her jump. He motioned again with his gun and she reluctantly walked forward to stand trembling beside the agitated blackmailer.

"Look, man, just let the women go. There's no need to hurt anyone else." said Danny. "Just take the money and leave. I won't try to stop you." He hopes the desperation that tightens his chest until he can barely breathe hasn't crept into his voice. He can tell that Bendit is a guy on a power trip. Showing weakness to someone like that is only adding fuel to the fire. But Steve hadn't even twitched since he'd hit the floor. There's been no sign that the man who's closer than a brother is still alive.

"You know, . . . Blondie," sneered the gunman, "If you two hadn't come along, I'd have been out of here already. I was just about to have some fun with these ladies before going on my way and you assholes spoiled it." Sighing theatrically Bendit shrugged, "Oh, well. Best laid plans and all. Too bad about your partner though. I hope he's not too messed-up to look pretty in his coffin."

At those words, the anger that flashed through him was dizzying. "If he dies . . ." growled Danny. "I'm going to . . ."

"You're going to what?" snorted Bendit, "You'll be just as dead as your friend there if you so much as twitch. I hold all the cards here." Then he grinned and added, "Or, I could just put a bullet in this stupid bitch's head. It'd probably be a kindness. She hasn't made a good movie in what, I dunno, maybe twenty years?"

Despite the arm wrapped around her throat like a boa constrictor, Donna managed to look even more pissed at the disparaging remark about her career.

"It's still kind of a toss-up which one of you is first in line to be offed." said the blackmailer cocking his head as though considering which of his captive's lives was most valuable.

"Even if you kill me," replied Danny through gritted teeth, "Don't think you're going to get off this island. My team will hunt you down and you'll be lucky if you make it to prison."

"They'll never catch me." replied Bendit with a smirk "I've got a plane and pilot lined up at a private airport to get me off this pile of shit island. And, even if they somehow manage catch me, they can't kill me. They're cops. Unlike myself, there's laws you guys have to follow."

"Don't count on it." voiced the detective in a low growl.

"Besides, prison's not all that bad." Bendit went on as though pulling up a fond memory. "There's plenty of food, the beds aren't as uncomfortable as people make out, and there's other kinds of entertainment. Plenty of bitches like you around. Maybe I'll let you plead your case. I kinda like little blondes even though you're a few years too old for my tastes. You and Bat Lady here both are. Still, it could be interesting. I'll let you both plead your cases." grinned Bendit lasciviously.

"You're disgusting." growled Donna; voice distorted because of the arm still tightened around her windpipe.

Bendit chuckled and placed a loud kiss on the smooth shoulder exposed when her dress ripped during their struggle. "You're one to talk, Miss Movie Star. I know what you've been up to. If you coulda kept your hands to yourself, you wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Look," said Danny, trying once again to edge toward his partner who lay sprawled and deathly still only feet away. "You've got what you want, just turn her loose and get out of here."

"Stay put unless you want to join your friend in his dirt nap!" ordered the gunman. "There's just a couple more things to take care of before I'm ready to leave." Then he turned again toward Leticia and barked, "You! Kick Blondie's gun toward me then go wait in the other room. You're going with me when I leave. You try anything and your girlfriend here is dead sooner rather than later."

The shaky looking woman did his bidding. She slid the gun along the floor with her foot before edging past to go into the living room.

"Just how far do you think you're going to get with the wife of the state's top official as a hostage?" snorted Danny, "There'll be cops on your ass before you can even blink."

"Who's going to tell them? I'm gonna have a hell of a head start." chuckled Bendit, "Your partner's already dead and you and this bitch . . .," he tightened his hold around Donna's neck as her lacquered nails dug into his arm, "are gonna be dead in another couple minutes. I don't know about you but Bat Lady here isn't gonna be missed by anyone but her platoon of plastic surgeons, well minus the one I killed of course."

Donna had had enough. Come hell or high water, the asshole who had his arm around her neck is going down. With all her might she stamped the heel of her Manolo Blahnik on Bendit's instep as she bit into his arm and held on like a pitbull. He howled in pain but didn't loosen his hold on her nor drop his gun. Danny saw his opportunity and charged forward just as Bendit pulled the trigger.

Aim spoiled due to the distraction of a spike being driven through a foot while teeth ground into his forearm, the bullet passed over the detective's head to embed itself into the ceiling.

Ear ringing from the shot that went off right next to it, Donna threw herself backward to knock her captor off balance. With the added momentum of Danny crashing into both captive and captor, all three went down in a heap. Unfortunately, the detective somehow landed on the bottom of the pile; head hitting the floor hard enough to stun him.

The governor's wife who'd been standing frozen in the archway that led to the living room realized Donna and the cop needed her help. Rushing forward, she dove into the fray to become part of the jumble of bodies rolling about in battle.

No one had time to notice another being who'd leaped into the melee. A small animal intent on killing the one who'd injured a member of his clan had joined the forces of good.

….

He pulled up to the wrought iron gate and rolled his eyes at his illicit lover's dramatic sense of design. _Well, she is an actress,_ he reminded himself. _Drama is her middle name._

Having been here for more than a few booty calls, he had the gate code memorized and punched it into the keypad set into the pillar. The bats and spiders parted silently, (and dramatically), to let him through. As he steered the Lexus up the winding drive toward the big white mansion, his stomach tightened in dread. Leticia's call had been short and she hadn't elaborated on the need for him to meet her here - the home of his former lover.

He had no excuse for his behavior other than his marriage having been on rocky ground for months previous to his dalliance with the Mistress of the Night. He knew it was probably his fault that things had gone south between he and his wife. His job had taken up so much of his time that he had little left for the woman he'd married. Leticia, while smart and breathtakingly beautiful, wasn't the most secure person in the world. At first, he'd liked that about her . . . that vulnerability. It made him feel good to be 'the big strong man'. But, eventually, that got old as well and he'd begun to feel trapped into the role. Donna had been refreshing. She was a woman who apparently feared nothing nor no one and took her pleasure where she found it. She didn't do 'vulnerable'.

He wasn't ready to give up on his marriage. The couples counseling had actually helped. His and Leticia's relationship seemed to be getting back on track but neither of them had mentioned anything about extra-marital affairs to their therapist. He'd suspected that his perpetually insecure wife had sought solace in another's arms but what was he going to say to her when he himself was guilty of the same sin? In any case, it had surprised the crap out of him when Leticia had asked him to meet her here.

 _I wonder how she'd found out about Donna?_ he thought before sighing loudly in the silence of his nearly soundproof ride. _Oh, well. Doesn't matter now. The cat is surely out of the bag._

What had Leticia said to Donna? What had Donna said to Leticia? The Governor of Hawaii could feel his face heat with what could be shame. What was he going to say to them both?

The two had time to talk with one another before he'd arrived. He hoped he wouldn't be walking in on a cat fight.  
…

"What's the matter with Cujo?" frowned Chin as he watched the sleek grey feline pace nervously back and forth atop the file cabinet nearest the door.

"I dunno." replied Kono. She too had noticed their rodent control officer's restless behavior. "You know, the last time he acted like that was because Steve had gotten really sick."

"Yeah, that was strange to say the least." replied Chin as he wiped down the smart table . . . again. It had become routine to remove paw prints from its glass surface before he booted it up. "Steve was hundreds of miles away in New Jersey but our little wolverine knew something was wrong despite being nowhere near him."

"There shouldn't be anything wrong." said Kono though she knew that, considering her boss's propensity for finding trouble, it could be a possibility. "Steve and Danny were only going to talk to Donna Darwood and then drop Attila off at the Mokulea airport."

"There isn't much trouble to be found in those activities." agreed Chin as if to convince himself.

"Yeah, but it's Steve we're talking about. He could find trouble just walking from his recliner to his sofa." replied Kono; beginning to chew on her thumbnail which was a sign of her growing unease.

"That's too true. Our fearless leader really is what Danny sometimes calls him - a danger magnet."

"And that's one of the milder things Danny calls him. I still can't figure out why Steve hasn't already shot him." snorted Kono in a very unladylike way.

About to further discuss the mystery of Steve's patience with a guy who could annoy the ticks off a dog, both cousins frowned as they turned toward something that caught their attention at the entrance to Five-0's offices. Cujo had jumped off the cabinet to paw at the door and howl loud enough to wake the dead.

"Maybe it's just a hairball?" ventured Chin.

….

The noise dampening insulation of the Lexus was such that its driver didn't hear the first or even the second shot. But he did hear the third.

Denning had just walked up the steps to the landing where he noted that one of the heavy double doors was ajar. With apprehension, he was about to call out his presence and step over the threshold when the unmistakable crack of a gunshot rang out. He hit the floor in reflex as bits and pieces of plaster landed about him.

Having partly regained his senses, Danny blinked to clear his vision. He saw that Bendit had aimed his gun toward the door. Someone must have walked in. The detective pushed himself up from the floor but his opponent was faster.

With a roar, the blackmailer kicked out and, for the second time, Danny saw stars. Luckily though, Bendit's aim had once again been spoiled and rather than his bullet hitting the Governor of the State of Hawaii, it exploded a plaster gargoyle perched at the corner of the door lintel.

But Bendit didn't know that his reign of terror was about to end.

He'd already shaken off the woman who'd been intent on chewing her way through his arm and the cop was out of commission. The Denning woman had been handled easily enough, he'd whacked her across the face with his gun. But, suddenly, there appeared another creature bent on his destruction. Accompanied by a high-pitched but no less terrifying sound, something bit him on the back of the neck.

….

Blinking plaster dust out of his eyes, he looked across the foyer to see a tangle of arms and legs, two of which belonged to his wife. Leticia had managed to untangle herself and had begun to stand when she fell backward; landing on her derriere as blood streamed down her face. The man he recognized as Detective Williams lay dazed looking on the floor. Donna was trying to claw her way up the body of a man standing with a gun in his hand. He shoved her violently backward where she landed next to Williams.

Jumping to his feet Sam Denning instinctively rushed toward his wife, putting his body between her and the gunman who'd just leveled his weapon to take another shot when a small creature with yellow and red stripes raced up his arm and attached itself to his wrist.  
….

Attila had almost lost his grip on his prey when that loud noise happened again. But rather than scaring him, it made him even more angry.

Releasing his hold on the back of his opponent's neck he clawed his way toward the thing he'd deduced was making that awful noise. He sank his fangs into Bendit's wrist as the man howled in pain and lost his grip on his gun.

Danny had once again managed to regain cognizance but before he could do anything about the asshat that had knocked him senseless, Donna pounced.

"YOU DESPICABLE SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she kneed Bendit in the groin. When he began to crumple forward, The Mistress of the Night brought her interlocked hands down with all her might on the back of his head. He hit the floor hard as a small creature continued to chew it's way through his wrist as his gun went clattering to the floor.

Danny finally staggered back to his feet to lurch toward where he'd seen Leticia kick his Sig. Blinking furiously to clear his vision he was surprised to see the governor of Hawaii standing with his arms wrapped around his bleeding wife.

Mouths agape, the three stood frozen as they watched Donna Darwood beat the everloving crap out of a man curled into the fetal position on the foyer's floor.

"I've got it, detective." announced Denning as he rushed to either aid his former lover or rescue her victim. Despite his own murderous feelings toward the man who'd hurt Leticia, he didn't want Donna arrested for pummeling a man to death.

Bendit taken care of, Danny rushed to his partner who, through the entire noisy battle, hadn't moved a muscle. He lay where he'd fallen, blood pooled around his head.

…..

Kono was just about to _try_ to pick up the cat now pawing frantically at the door when her cell rang. The image on its screen, a can of hairspray, revealed the identity of the caller.

"Hey, Danny what's up?" she answered. Then to confirm that the garbled, distressed, voice on the other end of the connection was indeed that of their haole detective, she asked, "Danny, is that you?"

Chin looked on with concern as he heard his cousin ask, "How bad? Where did they take him?"

 _This can't be good_ , thought Chin as, in the background, Cujo meowed loudly in distress.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Am planning to wrap this up in one or two more installments. Reviews would be most appreciated - no biscotti required - although it wouldn't hurt, (unless you throw them at me then that would hurt a lot because those suckers are like little chunks of concrete until you dip them in coffee).**


	18. Out for Blood

Cujo V - The Son Also Rises

Chapter 18

 **Here's the latest. Though it's shorter than most of the other chapters I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Thank you so very much for your continued support. Judging by my infrequent updates you may think your comments don't spur me on to complete this story but they really do keep me going. I just have the synapses of a tree sloth and industrial grade ADD - meaning that I'm an incredibly sloooow and easily distracted writer.**

 **SPNGran was once again beta and butt kicker. She's tough. She needs to be. Those squirrels were fierce this month.**

 **Disclaimer: No money was made and only SEALs were harmed in the making of this saga. Felines remain unscathed. The furry little libertines are impervious to danger or the foolish wishes of mere human beings.**

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Out for Blood**

The little cat had come to a conclusion - this female doesn't need help.

He watched totally impressed as she bit down really hard. _Her teeth don't look all that sharp but they are big! Her claws are really big too!_ She dug them into the angry man's front leg which made him howl and say more angry words but he still didn't let her go.

"Knock it off, you stupid bitch!" yelled Bendit as Donna squirmed in his grasp and dug her teeth into his forearm then clawed at him like a cat.

"Let me go or you're dead meat!" spat out the actress, doing her best to get free. She knows Bendit would have no qualms about offing her and the detective. He'd already killed poor McGarrett and if she doesn't stop him he'll take Leticia with him and who knows what will happen to her, (well, she knows what will happen which makes her vow to neuter the A-hole with a rusty machete).

Attila sits admiring the female in process of killing their mutual enemy. He wishes he had big teeth and big claws like hers. Maybe when he gets old like the big cat he will have them. Her claws are long and sharp and the color of blood. He has never seen a cat with claws like that though sometimes humans grow claws the color of flowers. Most of them are female but one time the Loud Man had sparkly ones. The other humans laughed at him and made him angry. The claws were pretty. All the cats thought so, especially the big cat who really likes sparkly things.

His attention was drawn back to the battle when the female yelled words then bit the man's front leg really hard and made it bleed. It made him let her loose but instead of running away, she jumped on him and hit him really hard with her paws and continued to scratch him with her big claws. Now he is on the ground trying not to let her bite him again. He knows that she is mean.

He continued to observe the fierce battle between Donna and Bendit as they rolled about on the floor of the foyer. Though the kitten possessed firm conviction that he could have completed the destruction of his opponent on his own, he felt it was best to let the actress finish him off. He'd already gotten to taste his enemy's blood and now it was her turn. He could lay back and enjoy the show. The Loud Man is now on the ground and the fierce female is trying to kill him.

Immensely proud of himself he thinks, _I am tougher than the big cat! I bit the angry man's neck and then when I bit the paw holding the thing that makes the big noise and I made him drop it!_

But as Attila congratulates himself he sees that a new human has come to join in. And he is big!

Though humans will never be as pretty as cats, the blue kitten knows that humans come in almost as many colors as his fellow felines. This human is the color of the ground where the flowers are and he has no fur on his head. He says words but the fierce female doesn't hear him. He says louder words but she still doesn't hear him. Then, he picks her up from where she is on top of the angry man.

 _He should not do that!_ thinks the kitten. _She will not like to be stopped from killing the angry man. She will bite the this new human who has no fur on his head. The mean female with big claws is like mama cat when she is angry at the big cat. Mama cat doesn't try to kill him but the big cat is afraid of her anyway. All the cats are afraid of her._

He wonders if all the humans are afraid of this female. If not, they should be.

Then the fight is over. Denning has pulled Donna off of her opponent before she finishes him off. Attila is disappointed. The angry man is still alive. He needs to be dead.

Excitement over, the little cat chirps the feline equivalent of a sigh and begins his post-battle grooming. He washes his face and smooths fur that, short as it is, had still been mussed during the melee. Of course, all he could reach were the areas not concealed by his red and yellow ensemble. He ran a paw over his head and behind his bristly ears then licked the last of Bendit's blood off his whiskers. It was good.

. . . . . .

The Governor had pulled Donna off of Bendit before she could be accused of murder herself. The man had been curled on the floor, trying his best to cover whichever part of his body was most in danger of destruction.

The paramedics who'd arrived on scene mere minutes after HPD, quickly turned their attention to the one lying in a pool of blood by the door. They recognized the familiar figure kneeling beside him. Paramedics Benoit and Tanaka were startled to realize that the officer down must be Commander McGarrett because the one beside him looking about to have a stroke is Detective Williams. You'd almost never find one without the other.

After a quick examination it was discovered that although his wound had bled quite a bit, the bullet hadn't penetrated McGarrett's skull. But considering the deep gouge over his ear Five-0's commander may still have a serious head injury.

Danny watched as the paramedics examined his still unconscious partner. He'd been relieved to hear that, despite the way it looked, the wound wasn't penetrating. The murderer's bullet had 'only' cut a path across the surface of his skull.

When Steve recovers he'll have to tell him that his head is so hard, apparently bullets will just bounce off of it. That dig will be good for a few months anyway. Still, he'd been scared shitless at the sight of all that blood and the hands that are still covered in it are still shaking.

And there's still more worrying to be done. Despite the medics entreaties to do so, Steve hadn't completely awakened. He'd come-to only long enough to give a few nearly unintelligible replies to the standard questions:

"Can you open your eyes for us? Come on, open those pretty eyes for us." cajoled Jerri Benoit.

He'd responded with a groan and blinked up at her; unfocused eyes at half-mast.

"Tell me your name." demanded Paramedic Tim Tanaka.

"Mmm." was the reply; possibly the beginning of the name McGarrett or maybe just a random moan.

"Do you know what year it is?" asked Benoit.

"Uuhh, 'twenn . . . 'twenn", stammered the barely conscious man who gave up trying to pin it down any further.

"Who is the president? Tell me who the president is." asked Jerri.

"Thaa . . . tha' . . . fffu . . . fuck'n. . . " But before he could complete his answer Steve again lapsed into silence and no further amount of cajoling could rouse him.

After the failed attempts to bring Steve back to the land of the conscious, Danny's concern ramped up even further. His anxiety wasn't helped by the stats communicated to the ER staff at Queens. Steve had at first scored a 13 on the Glascow scale but that had quickly degenerated. He heard them relay their updated assessment; a score low enough to indicate a serious head injury. If he wasn't already in one, Steve was very near to being in a coma.

IV's established, they lifted his partner's limp body onto a gurney and wheeled him out the door to where the ambulance waited on the cobblestone driveway. Danny followed them down the steps, cane forgotten somewhere on the floor of the foyer. Worry overrode all else; pain from his half-healed wound didn't even register.

Duke was here with his people from HPD and the cousin's are on their way. But, even if they weren't yet here, Danny would have left Bendit under the watch of his employer. With his military background, the Governor was more than capable of taking care of business. Denning held Steve's recovered Sig trained on Bendit with one hand while the other was clamped on Donna's shoulder to prevent her from committing further mayhem on the blackmailer/murderer/foiled kidnapper.

Once HPD had arrived, Denning stood down. He watched as Donna and his wife huddled together, the older woman comforting the younger while using a wad of gauze to dab at the drying blood that had trailed from the gash on Leticia's forehead now covered by a large bandage.

After taking a quick look at her injury, the first responders had recommended that Mrs. Denning take a trip to the hospital as well. The large cut over her right eye needed to be stitched rather than just pulled together with butterfly strips. Denning would take her to get it taken care of himself. Her standby plastic surgeon had been summoned from the golf course and will be meeting them at his surgical suite within the hour.

Bendit would be making his ER visit in handcuffs. Donna and Attila had managed to do a number on him. Along with bite wounds on the back of his neck were more bite wounds, (these from a larger set of teeth), along with bruises, abrasions and a mangled wrist.

Both Donna Darwood Mistress of the Night and Attila Son of Cujo had tasted blood this day . . . and it was good.

… **..**

All the way to Queens, Danny watched Steve for signs of waking. There were none. The bandage around his head had become soaked in blood prompting the medics to add another layer of gauze rather than replace it. His complexion was greyish and halfway to the hospital he had a brief seizure. It resolved on its own but it was unnerving for his partner. To say that the detective was worried was an understatement.

"What . . . what happened?!" he asked EMT Tanaka, a veteran first responder already familiar with 5-0's team, having aided several of its members at various times in the past. He and many others in his profession are on a first name basis with the state's top cops.

"It's called a post-concussive seizure. It could be nothing." he said, ( _or it could be something much more serious_ , which he didn't say.) "It sometimes happens after a strong impact to the head. It doesn't mean that it's going to keep happening. A lot of the time it's just one and done without any further incidents of convulsion."

The detective nodded sharply and reached for his partner's hand to hold tight to the one who was doing his best to drift away.

Lights flashing, the ambulance sped toward Queens Medical Center; clearing a path with the sound of a siren screaming no less loudly than Detective Danny Williams' nerves.

… **.**

Attila watched them take away the Tall Man as the Loud Man followed him out the door. He meowed loudly and sadly. They'd left without him. He'd been abandoned in a strange place.

 _Where are they going? Why didn't they take me with them?_ The only one he knows here is the big man who is the color of the ground where the flowers are. He's nice and has a big lap to sleep on but he's not part of his clan from the place with shiny ground.

Looking around at the big room where the ground is the wrong color and not so shiny, Attila worried, _Am I going to live here now? Who is going to feed me?_

Denning is speaking with Sergeant Lukela who upon arrival had taken charge of the scene. McGarrett and Williams are on their way to the hospital as is Bendit, (the prison ward is all ready for him). Leticia and Donna have both been checked over and apart from minor cuts and bruises have been deemed to be relatively unharmed. Leticia's forehead wound had pretty much stopped bleeding and has been covered with gauze until she gets to her own surgeon for stitches.

Standing tall and intimidating, Sam Denning heard a squeak and looked downward. He'd forgotten all about the cat. Actually, if it wasn't for the little creature looking up at him with big worried eyes, he himself, Leticia, and the rest may not even be here. They'd be on their way to the hospital along with McGarrett - or to the morgue.

"Hey, little fella." he cooed as he bent to pick up the sock clad animal. "Did you get left behind?" he asked as he scratched behind the stiffened fur around the kitten's ears. It chirped, making a sound that he recognized as a sort of worried question. _Huh, thought Denning, maybe I speak cat_. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you get back home." he assured the feline who'd begun to purr loudly in his arms.

Turning to Sergeant Duke Lukela who stood beside him directing the personnel still at the scene he asked, "Why the hell is Five-0's cat here?"

"Sorry, Governor, haven't a clue." replied Duke. He had no answer. Maybe Steve and Danny were taking him to give to the Darwood woman? He knew that this was the only kitten that hadn't yet been adopted. No one was foolish enough to take him. He himself had turned down the 'opportunity' to adopt the little troublemaker. Kalakaua could be persuasive but she wasn't THAT good a saleswoman.

Denning held the cat up before him to examine him for any injuries. In the commotion of providing care to McGarrett and the rest, everyone had forgotten about the fractious kitten. He didn't look injured but his striped ensemble was stained with what looked like blood. "You could do with a change of clothes, little guy . . . and maybe a new tailor. This striped outfit clashes with your, um, hue."

Witnessing the Governor's 'discussion' with the cat, Duke laughed to himself. _Looks like someone is about to acquire a new family member._

…

Cujo paced nervously in front of the door. His human needs him. He knows it.

Flower Cloth Man and Sand Water Woman had stopped him from going to find his human. Now all he can do is wait here. Unless he's asleep, he's not good at waiting. His human is that way too. Maybe it's why he likes him.

His mate had sensed his worry. She tried to soothe him by licking his ears but it didn't help. But it's still nice that she licks his ears. The one the humans call Lily, (she just ignores them), is still not as nice as she used to be. She never wants to do the wonderful thing anymore. The little cats must have ruined that too. He purrs at her for awhile before he resumes his pacing.

He used to be proud that he had many more names than all the other cats but sometimes he thinks maybe they're not good names. A name he hears a lot is 'shithead'. It's usually when the humans are chasing him. It's so easy to make them do that. All he has to do is take one of their toys. The Loud Man chases him when he takes the thing that he rubs over his fur to make it smooth. The little thing with teeth tastes kind of like flowers but mostly tastes like fur.

His human chases him when he takes the thing he wears around his paw. He finds it on the box next to the sleeping place at the place with the big water. The big string that keeps it on his paw doesn't smell like flowers and it tastes salty like his human's skin. It's a really good taste.

The females have lots of things to steal. There's sparkly things and things that look like a mouse on a stick, (doesn't taste like mouse though), that they rub on their faces. Sometimes there's short fat sticks that smell good and are the color of flowers. The stuff gets all over everything and then _all_ the humans get really mad. The color sticks are pretty but they taste terrible. He hasn't tried to eat one in a long time.

Someone is coming. He can hear footsteps but it's not his human's. It's the sound of the one who is almost as tall as his human who comes here sometimes to say words at the others. He's nice.

Nice or not, Cujo sees a chance for escape. As soon as Dave Matsui pushes open the door, he dashes out under his feet as Lilly follows. With his mate beside him, he's off to search for his human.

*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0* Hawaii 5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*5-0*

 **Was planning to wrap this up in the next chapter but because a certain furry piranha and his mate decided to take a walk, this story will contain an additional chapter.**


End file.
